Operación PELICULA
by Alison350
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que número 1 se fue. Un nuevo mal amenaza a los Chicos del Barrio y él deberá reunir a su antiguo equipo, aunque ellos ya no lo recuerden.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia sobre los Chicos del Barrio. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es 100% mía, la hice junto con mi hermana. La historia esta situada seis años después del último capítulo, es lo que pasaría si Nigel volviera desde mi punto de vista, tomando algunas cosas del final pero otras no.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Los Chicos del Barrio no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran esta sería la continuación.**

* * *

— _¡Tenemos problemas! Padre viene hacia acá y se ve muy molesto._

— _¡Número 1! ¡Es ahora o nunca!_

 _Cuatro pares de brazos rodearon a Número 1._

— _¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Escúchenme! Aunque nunca más nos volvamos a ver, tienen que prometerme una cosa: que nunca van a crecer aunque tengan cien años de edad y no recuerden nada de cuando estuvimos juntos. Seguirán siendo niños de corazón, ¿verdad? ¿Quién está conmigo?_

— _¡Cinco!_

— _¡Cuatro!_

— _¡Tres!_

— _¡Dos!_

— _¡Uno! ¡Chicos del Barrio!... Adiós._

 **Cargando misión para los Chicos del Barrio…**

 **Operación P.E.L.I.C.U.L.A.**

 **Peligro**

 **Entrante**

 **Ligeramente**

 **Inesperado**

 **Conlleva a**

 **Un encuentro con**

 **Lejanos**

 **Amigos**

Seis años después…

— ¡No puedo creer que estén aquí! ¡Les agradezco mucho que hayan venido! ¡No tienen idea de cuánto las admiro! ¡Esto es…! ¡Esto es…! ¡Wow!

Una niña de cabello negro y casco plateado con el número 1400 corría de un lado para otro en la plataforma de la Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio, mientras un par de adolescentes la miraban confundidas.

—Gracias, 1400, pero dijiste que era un asunto urgente _—_ dijo una de ellas, con el cabello rubio y largo.

— ¡Si, así es! Pero primero… ¡¿Podrían darme sus autógrafos?!

— ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?! ¡¿VINIMOS HASTA ACÁ SOLO POR UNOS AUTOGRAFOS?! —gritó la otra chica, pelirroja y de cabello rizado—. ¡Sabes perfectamente que nosotras no deberíamos estar aquí! ¡Somos agentes en cubierto, por todos los cielos! ¡Si alguien nos ve podrían sospechar y…!

—Lo que 86 quiere decir, es que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que los adolescentes comiencen a sospechar que nos fuimos —explicó 362—. Así que, ¿podrías explicarnos por qué nos llamaste?

— ¡362, señor! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Oh, nunca seré tan buena líder supremo como tú lo fuiste! —exclamó 1400 en tono soñador—. La razón por la que las traje hasta aquí, es porque la Base Lunar necesita de su ayuda… ¡Y ustedes son dos de las mejores agentes que los Chicos del Barrio han tenido!

— ¿Ayuda? —preguntó 362, preocupada—. ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

1400 las condujo a través de un solitario pasillo. Era esencial que ningún agente se enterara que dos adolescentes andaban rondando por la Base Lunar, aunque éstas fueran agentes infiltradas. Después de todo, aún era un secreto que algunos agentes podían continuar en la organización luego de cumplir los trece años.

—Es 46, uno de nuestros mejores agentes. Hace unos días, su sector lo encontró… Bueno, no estamos seguros de lo que pasó…

Llegaron hasta una cabina oscura. 1400 encendió las luces y a través de un vidrio, las adolescentes pudieron observar a un niño con camisa de fuerza, meciéndose en un rincón.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó 362.

—Observa… —1400 apretó un botón y habló por un micrófono. Su voz llegó a través del vidrio—. 46, ¿me escuchas? ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Lentamente, 46 levantó la cabeza y ansioso, gritó:

— ¡TAREA! ¡DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡TENGO QUE HACER MI TAREA! ¡TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR!

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —gritaron 362 y 86 a la vez.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasó? —preguntó 86 espantada.

—Su sector lo encontró desmayado en medio de la nada, luego de que él fuera a una misión solo —explicó 1400—. Cuando despertó estaba… ¡Así! —señaló al niño, que seguía meciéndose en la esquina.

—Pobrecito… —dijo 362 con tristeza—. Pero, ¿por qué crees que nosotros sabremos lo que sucede con él?

— ¡Porque ustedes son las mejores! Tienen más experiencia que yo y que cualquier otro agente de los Chicos del Barrio, además…

—Un momento… —dijo 86 frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Nos estás diciendo viejas?

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡AJA! —gritó 86 de pronto, mientras 362 rodaba los ojos—. ¡Ahora resulta que ya estamos demasiado viejas como para…!

— ¡No, señor! ¡Digo, señora! ¡No, yo jamás…!

— ¡Claro! ¡Una cumple dieciséis y ya todo el mundo pierde la cabeza!

— ¡Yo no quise…!

—Fanny, por favor —dijo 362, hartándose del comportamiento de su amiga—. Entonces, ¿piensas que nosotras podremos averiguar lo que sucede?

—Ustedes dos conocen más que nadie estos efectos —explico 1400—. Fueron ustedes las que convivieron de cerca con el legendario sector Z y lo que les pasó…

—Convertidos en odiosos niños fanáticos de la tarea y los vegetales —dijo 362 con un suspiro.

— ¡Así es! Se llamaba… Dulcere… Dulcirimi…. Dulcratico…

— ¡Dulcirificación! —gritó 86—. Era el efecto que provocaba la cámara de conversión de Padre, gracias al cielo ningún agente fue infectado, salvo esos tontos de la Otra Cuadra…

—Hasta ahora —dijo 1400 señalando al niño detrás del vidrio.

— ¿Piensas que es eso? ¿Qué 46 está dulcirificado? —preguntó 362 llevándose las manos a la cara.

—Si es así, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? ¡No tenemos idea de cómo revertir el proceso! Nunca pudimos ayudar a los del sector Z —dijo 86 cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Pero solamente ustedes conservan su memoria! No tenemos más infiltrados adolescentes —dijo 1400 desesperada—. Y creí que podrían… que podrían…

—86 tiene razón. Nosotras conocimos al sector Z, pero nunca combatimos directamente contra ellos, ni contra los efectos de la dulcirificación —explicó 362. 1400 bajó la mirada, decepcionada, pero luego, el rostro de 362 se iluminó—. Aunque… conozco a alguien que si lo hizo.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No estarás hablando de…! —86 volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¡Rachel, estás loca! ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

—Es necesario, Fanny —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. 1400, llama a los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos. Tenemos que hablar con Nigel Uno.

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y seguiré escribiendo después**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios y espero que este les guste.**

* * *

 **Continúa la Transmisión…**

1400, 362 y 86 se encontraban en la plataforma de aterrizaje de la Base Lunar. La primera estaba sentada frente a un montón de controles.

— ¿Estás segura de que sabes usar eso? —preguntó 86 mirando a la niña con los ojos entrecerrados, luego se volvió hacia su amiga y susurró: —. No confió en ella.

—Tranquilízate, Fanny —dijo 362—. 1400 es la líder supremo, ella sabe lo que hace.

— ¡No puedo creer que voy a conocer a número 1! ¡Es decir, el legendario agente número 1! ¡Hijo del legendario número 0! —exclamaba 1400 sin parar de gritar.

—O eso creo… —dijo 362.

—Los controles están listos —anunció 1400—. El cohete aterrizará en cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

Un cohete en forma de pastel aterrizó en la plataforma, haciendo volar varios papeles y el casco de 1400.

La puerta del cohete se abrió lentamente, dejando escapar humo salido de una máquina de neblina, sostenida por un muchacho de dieciséis años con ropa de astronauta, calvo y sin gafas oscuras…

— ¡Gracias…! ¡Gracias…! ¡No se me desmayen allá atrás, querido público!

Nigel Uno bajó de la nave y caminó hasta donde estaban las demás. 1400 recogió su casco y fue directo hacia él.

— ¡Agente número 1 del legendario Sector V, señor! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Soy 1400, señor! Líder supremo actual de los Chicos del Barrio.

—Agente número 1 de…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé quién eres! —exclamó 1400 estrechándole la mano efusivamente—. ¡Y también admiró mucho su trabajo con los Chicos del Barrio, señor! ¡Ser el único agente en la Tierra en poder formar parte de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos! ¡Es todo un honor, señor! ¡Oh, siento que voy... que voy…!

Y de repente, 1400 se desmayó.

—Gracias… —dijo 1 mirando con extrañeza a la agente desplomada en el suelo—. Pero, ¿Qué no me hablaron para… algo… no sé, digamos… URGENTE?

—Tan tranquilo como siempre, Nigel —comentó 362 sonriendo.

—¡Rachel! —exclamó 1 al oír su voz. Corrió hacia donde estaba y la abrazó con entusiasmo.

—¡Nigel! —exclamó ella estrechándolo más contra sí—. ¡Te he echado de menos!

Cuando se soltaron, Nigel observó a la chica detrás de su amiga y solo levantó las cejas.

—86…

—1…

1400 se levantó en ese momento y un poco desorientada, caminó hasta donde estaban los tres adolescentes.

—Lo siento mucho por eso —dijo ella ruborizándose—. Es solo que usted, señor es… ¡WOW! Pero, en fin… Lo llamamos porque hace unos días…

—¡Órale! —exclamó 1 observando la plataforma de aterrizaje—. ¡Que tecnología tan bárbara! ¡Han mejorado este lugar muchísimo! ¿Es eso un cañón de papas fritas? ¡No ves eso en el espacio! ¡Y…!

—¡Concéntrate pelón o te mandamos otra vez al espacio! —gritó 86 cruzándose de brazos.

— _Ta wueno_ pues —dijo 1 volviéndose hacia ellas y de nuevo volvió a su tono de voz serio—. Agente número 1 reportándose, ¿para que soy bueno? Tienen suerte de que el comando de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos me haya dejado venir aquí. Las cosas están mejorando, no tenía planetas que salvar, ni marcianos que ayudar y…

—¡Nigel, necesitamos tu ayuda! —dijo 362 impaciente—. Los Chicos del Barrio están en peligro. Hay un agente, que… Es mejor que lo veas tú mismo.

362, 86 y 1400 llevaron a 1 hasta la cabina en donde 46 seguía meciéndose, atado con una camisa de fuerza. 1400 encendió de nuevo el micrófono y habló:

—46… ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Yo… quiero… quiero… ¡MIS VEGETALES! ¡QUIERO COMER MIS VEGETALES! ¡YA NO QUIERO DULCES! ¡ESO PUDRE LOS DIENTES! ¡DEJENME SALIR Y DENME VEGETALES!

Número 1 se quedó con la boca abierta y apartó la mirada, horrorizado. Todavía seguía con esa expresión, cuando 86 le golpeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—¡Reacciona, pelón!

—Es… es… ¡Horrible! —exclamó 1—. ¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda mi vida!

—Si lo has hecho —dijo 362 seriamente—. El sector Z, ¿lo recuerdas? Ellos fueron infectados con lo mismo, o eso pensamos, y se transformaron en los de la Otra Cuadra.

—La Dulcirificación —dijo 1 pensativo—. ¿Cómo se puso así?

—Su sector lo encontró mientras viajaba a una misión solo, señor —explicó 1400—. No saben lo que le pasó y ninguno de nuestros estudios ha logrado descifrar que tiene.

—¿Solo? ¡Un Chico del Barrio jamás debe viajar a misiones solo, o sea hellow! —exclamó 1 cruzando los brazos—. ¡Se necesita de todo el equipo para que una misión tenga éxito!

—No importa cómo le pasó esto, Nigel —dijo 362—. Lo que importa es que tú conoces, más que cualquier otro agente, estos efectos. Fuiste tú quien estuvo ahí cuando se reveló la identidad del Sector Z.

—¡Pero jamás pudimos salvarlos! Los efectos de la cámara de conversión de Padre resultaron ser permanentes…

—Sí, pero 46 no fue afectado con la cámara de conversión —dijo 362 con una sonrisa—. Es por eso que creemos que sus efectos pueden solucionarse.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no fue la cámara de conversión de Padre lo que hizo esto? —exclamó 1 apuntando hacia el pobre 46 que se golpeaba la cabeza contra el vidrio de la cabina.

—Porque la cámara de conversión explotó cuando pasó lo del sector Z, tú lo dijiste. Y… Además, bueno…

—¡Padre ya no está, pelón! —exclamó 86 con impaciencia—. ¡Se fue! ¡Es historia! ¡Hasta la vista!

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Padre desapareció unos meses después de que te fuiste, Nigel —dijo 362—. Estuvo buscándote durante mucho tiempo, pero cómo solo pocos agentes sabían tu ubicación, no pudo encontrarte y un día, simplemente… Desapareció.

—¡¿Pero cómo que desapareció?! ¡Padre no puede desaparecer! ¡Tienen que haberse equivocado! —exclamó 1—. ¡Seguro está en algún lugar escondido! ¡Puede estar justo aquí! —y apuntó a 1400, quien se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡No, señor! ¡Yo jamás! ¡Yo solo soy una niña! ¡Se lo juro!

—Nigel, deja de espantar a la líder supremo, ¿quieres? —362 rodó los ojos—. Padre ha estado desaparecido por casi seis años.

—Mi querida 362, algo está mal contigo. Dijiste que fue unos meses después de que me fui —1 le puso una mano en el hombro y la miró con compasión—. Haz de nuevo tus cálculos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pero, si yo me fui hace cómo una semana! ¡O sea, hellow! ¿Qué onda contigo?

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza con asteroides o qué? —preguntó 86.

—Nigel, te fuiste hace seis años —explicó 362 cuidadosamente—. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que fuiste seleccionado para los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos.

1 se rio.

—¿Seis años? ¡Ja! Eso querría decir que yo ya soy…

—¿Un adolescente? —preguntó 86 alzando las cejas.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¡Oh, Nigel por todos los cielos! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! —362 lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hasta la nave en forma de pastel. En el reflejo del metal, ambos admiraron sus figuras adolescentes—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

—A unos adolescentes en la Base Lunar… ¡Adolescentes! ¡Hay que atraparlos! Aunque ese es súper guapo, pero igual…

—¡Nigel! ¡Eres tú! ¿No lo ves? —362 lo sacudió por los hombros—. ¡Han pasado seis años! ¿Entiendes? ¡Seis años! ¡Yo soy una adolescente! ¡86 es una adolescente! ¡Tú eres un adolescente! ¡ADOLESCENTES!

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—¡Aghhh! ¡Nigel, por favor! ¡Mírate!

Lentamente, número 1 observó su reflejo en la nave.

—¡Ay, por todos los simios arcoíris! —exclamó 1 tocándose la cara con miedo—. ¡Estoy…! ¡Estoy…! ¡Pero, si yo me vi hoy en la mañana y estaba de este tamaño! —y puso su mano a la altura de su cadera—. ¡No puede haber pasado tanto tiempo!

—Lo siento, Nigel —362 le puso una mano en el hombro y bajó la mirada—. Pero, es la realidad.

—Sí, sí, sí. Que traumático —dijo 86 acercándose a ellos—. Ahora, ¿podemos concentrarnos en el pobre niño que tiene camisa de fuerza, por favor?

—Piensa, Nigel… Si no fue Padre quien está detrás de esto, ¿Quién pudo ser? —preguntó 362.

—Yo… yo… ¡No lo sé! ¡Ya no sé nada! —exclamó él en tono dramático—. ¡Un día despiertas teniendo diez años y al siguiente ya casi tienes barba!

—Yo no te veo barba en ningún lado —dijo 86.

—¡Dije "casi"! ¡"Casi"! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que soy…! ¡Oh, ni siquiera puedo decirlo!

—¡Concéntrate, número 1! ¿Qué otra persona además de Padre, sabía acerca de la Dulcirificación?

—¡Y yo que sé!

—¡Número 1! Deja de lastimarte por algo que no puedes controlar y ayúdanos. Te trajimos aquí porque creemos que eres el único capaz de resolver esto —362 lo miró con severidad—. Ahora, concéntrate o volverás al espacio a tragar tierra de asteroides cuanto antes.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. Poco a poco, 1 levantó la cabeza y dijo:

—Es cierto. Tienes toda la razón —se aclaró la garganta—. Cómo Chicos del Barrio tenemos el deber de cuidar a todos los niños del mundo, aun siendo… Esa cosa. Y yo siempre seré un Chico del Barrio, por chorrosientos mil años si es posible.

—Que hermoso —murmuró 1400 limpiándose una lágrima.

—Ese es el Nigel que yo conozco —dijo 362.

—Muy bien, empezaré la investigación cuanto antes, Rachel. Pero, antes necesito a mi equipo reunido, ¡pero a la de ya!

—Ah, si… —362 se rio nerviosamente—. Creo que tenemos un problema con eso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues… verás, Nigel… Lo que pasó fue que…

—¡Tu equipo fue destituido! —exclamó 86 impaciente—. Ya no forman parte de los Chicos del Barrio.

—¡¿Qué?!

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

—Por un momento pensé que habías dicho que mi equipo había sido destituido —1 se rio—. ¡Ja! Muy bien, ahora ya… ¿Dónde están? Los necesito para esta misión.

—Creo que no has entendido, número 1 —dijo 362 con tristeza—. El Sector V entero fue destituido al cumplir los trece años. No quedo nadie. Ninguno recuerda haber sido parte de los Chicos del Barrio.

— ¡Ay, Rachel! —Número 1 le puso una mano en el hombro—. Estás muy confundida. Primero, me sales con que hace seis años que abandoné la Tierra, y ahora me dices que mi equipo, el más bárbaro de toda la organización, fue destituido, ¡ay, pobre Rachel! Pobre y confundida Rachel.

—Nigel… —dijo 362 intentando mantener la calma—. Creí que ya habíamos acordado que eras un…

— ¡Shhhhh! Esas cosas no se dicen —dijo Número 1 tapándole la boca.

— ¡Tienes dieciséis años te guste o no! Y en cuanto a tu equipo…

— ¡No, no! —exclamó Número 1—. Me niego a creer que fueron destituidos… ¿Entonces, por qué tu recuerdas todo? ¡También te has convertido en una…! Aghhh, ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo.

—Adolescente, Nigel. No es tan malo —362 rodó los ojos—. Fanny y yo fuimos las únicas elegidas para infiltrarnos con ellos. Somos agentes secretas y aun formamos parte de los Chicos del Barrio.

—Ósea, espérate —dijo Número 1—. ¿Me estás diciendo que eligieron a 86 y no a mi equipo? ¿Quién fue el idiota que hizo eso?

— ¡Oye! —exclamó 86 sentada en una silla junto a 1400—. Fui la mejor agente que…

—Sí, sí, claro… ¡Pero mi equipo era bárbaro! ¡B-Á-R-B-A-R-O!

—Es complicado, Nigel —dijo 362 compasivamente—. Pero, Fanny y yo somos las únicas agentes que recuerdan. Aparte de ti, claro. Nadie puede hacerte nada… ¡Estás con los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos!

Número 1 se dejó caer en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a levantarse y frunció el ceño.

—Espera un segundo… ¿Quieres decir… que alguien más… ESTÁ USANDO MI CASA DEL ÁRBOL?

—No, Número 1 —362 volvió a rodar los ojos—. Nadie está usando tu casa del árbol. El Sector V fue tan reconocido por los Chicos del Barrio, que nadie ha vuelto a usar ese nombre. Es legendario, ¿entiendes? En honor a ustedes.

—¡Ay, me siento tan especial! —dijo Número 1 sarcásticamente—. El Sector V es legendario ahora… Todos sus miembros fueron cruelmente destituidos y 86 ahora es una de las únicas con memoria, pero, ¿Quién se fija en eso? ¡Legendario! ¡Wow!

—¡Ay, ya párale, Nigel! — dijo 362 cruzando los brazos—. Fue mi última petición antes de dejar de ser la líder supremo. Nadie nunca volverá a usar el Sector V, creí que sería importante para ti.

—Me estoy enterando de muchas cosas dolorosas, no me presiones —dijo él y puso una mano en alto—. Un momento… ¿Qué pasó con mis hámsters?

—Se fueron a un crucero en las Bahamas, igual que todos los hámsters retirados.

 **En algún lugar de las Bahamas…**

Miles de hámsters tomaban el sol recargados en cómodas sillas de playa, mientras otros bailaban al ritmo de una música escandalosa y otros nadaban en la piscina.

—¿No extrañas a Número 1? —preguntó un hámster con voz chillona. El que estaba junto a él negó con su cabecita.

—¿Quién es ese?

 **De vuelta a la Base Lunar…**

—¡No, no, ni hablar! —exclamó Número 1—. Sabes lo importante que es mi equipo para mí, no iré a una misión aquí en la Tierra sin ellos.

—¡Tienes qué! Te llamamos para eso, no hagas que me arrepienta —le dijo 362 comenzando a enojarse—. Ahora, como tu superior te ordeno que…

—¡Tú ya no eres mi superior, mi superior es ella! —dijo 1 apuntando a una muy angustiada 1400, que estaba sentada sin decir nada—. ¡Oye, tú! ¿Puedo buscar a mi equipo sí o no?

—Sí, sí, señor, lo que usted diga —murmuró ella asustada.

—¡Ahí te ves, mi chava! Porque ahora mismo, mi equipo y yo… Espera un momento… —la cara de Número 1 se contorsionó en una mueca de preocupación—. Si ellos son… Si ha pasado tanto tiempo… Y fueron destituidos… Ellos no… No son… ¿No son, verdad?

—¿Qué?

—¡Quiero saber si mi equipo fue reclutado por esos estúpidos adolescentes! —exclamó él, un poco histérico—. ¡Seguramente sí! ¡Hasta deben tener ya sus propios B.R.A's! ¡Y yo en el espacio, sin darme cuenta de que…!

—¿Qué demonios es un B.R.A? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo —dijo 362 antes de que el muchacho le contestara—. Y no, tu equipo no está con los ninjadolescentes. Los Chicos del Barrio se han encargado de protegerlos todo este tiempo.

—Eso está prohibido.

—¿No te dije que el Sector V ahora es legendario? —362 torció una sonrisa—. Se hacen excepciones.

—Sí, sí. Esos tontos ahora no son más que aburridos y normales adolescentes —dijo 86.

—Muy bien. Así será más sencillo hacer que recuperen sus memorias —dijo Número 1.

—Sí, ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso, Nigel?

Número 1 iba a hablar. Hasta levantó una mano y alzó las cejas con presunción. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, nada salió de su boca.

—Sabes que la única manera de devolverle la memoria a un agente, es con el Modulo Recuperador y lo rompiste cuando pasó el desastre del Abuelo…

—¡Yo no lo rompí! ¡Fue Número 0! ¿De acuerdo?

—Tengo que confesarte que recientemente, Fanny y yo habíamos estado trabajando para que el Modulo funcionara de nuevo —explicó 362.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Mi equipo…!

—No podemos hacer nada, porque Fanny perdió una de las piezas principales antes de que pudiéramos hacer que funcionara de nuevo.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —se defendió 86 cruzando los brazos—. Desapareció. Nada más así.

—Sí, claro —dijo 362 rodando los ojos. Número 1 se había acercado a uno de los grandes ventanales que había en la Base Lunar, con la mirada fija en el planeta Tierra—. Lo siento, Nigel. Pero las cosas son así. Tu equipo no recuerda y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Ahora, te pido que te concentres en la misión que te hemos asignado.

—Oh, por supuesto que me concentraré en esta misión —dijo Número 1 y se volvió hacia ella—. Con mi equipo.

—¡¿Qué no oíste nada de lo que dije?!

—Te oí y te entendí perfectamente, Rachel. Sin embargo, lo que dije hace un rato es cierto. Ningún Chico del Barrio debería de ir a misiones solo. Lo sé por experiencia. Y si quieres que acepte esta misión, entonces me dejarás ir por mi equipo.

—¡Ay, Nigel! —exclamó 362.

—¡No, no, no! —gritó 86—. Ya rompimos suficientes reglas trayéndolo de vuelta, ¡déjalo que se regrese a Plutón!

—¡Plutón no es un planeta! Es una base secreta de los adultos en donde empollan niños para convertirlos en adolescentes —dijo Número 1 sacándole la lengua—. Y demás, la nueva líder supremo ya me ha dado permiso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor lo que usted mande —dijo 1400 saludándolo en pose militar—. Porque usted es el Número 1, señor.

—Así me gusta, gracias —1 volteó a ver a 362, triunfante—. Ahora, Rachel, serías tan amable de decirme, ¿dónde está mi equipo?

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que la preparatoria?!

—Son adolescentes. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

—¡Pues me llevas ahora mismo hasta allá!

—No puedo. Ahorita ya terminaron las clases. No habrá hasta mañana. Los buscarás entonces.

—¡¿Mañana?!

—Sí, ya cállate.

—¡Mis calzones mañana! ¡Quiero ver a mi equipo!

—¡Nigel!

362 gritó tan fuerte que algunos pájaros salieron volando de los árboles. Número 1 le dio la espalda y observó el exterior de su vieja casa del árbol. La madera lucía vieja y la pintura que marcaba el número de sus habitaciones ya casi se despintaba. Alrededor había unas tablas y un letrero en el que se leía "Prohibido el Paso".

—Vendré por ti en la mañana —le avisó 362—. Trata de calmarte y de pensar en la misión —como él no le hizo caso, ella le puso una mano en el hombro—. De verdad me alegra que hayas vuelto, Nigel.

Después de que se fuera, Número 1 todavía se quedó observando un rato la casa del árbol. Luego suspiró y tocó el timbre de su casa.

—¡Ah, hijo! —exclamó su padre, que seguía igual de gordo y alegre que antes—. ¿Volviste tan pronto de ese intercambio a Canadá?

—Sí, papá… El intercambio a Canadá —Número 1 se lanzó a abrazarlo—. Te eché de menos.

—Yo también, pero todo sea por el estudio, ¿verdad? Estás muy alto. Tu madre hizo patatas para cenar, pasa. Le alegrará saber que volviste.

* * *

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

—La preparatoria, Nigel.

—Es como una primaria pero más fea.

Y lo era. Montones de adolescentes se movían de un lado a otro por el patio. Algunos tecleando con rapidez en sus teléfonos, otros tomados de las manos, otros hablando de la nueva banda musical de chicos con cabello de niñas… Era horrible. Asqueroso. Repugnante. La cabeza de Nigel comenzó a dar vueltas.

—¿Quieres decir que mi pobrecito equipo está encerrado aquí?

362 suspiró, intentando guardar la calma.

—Escucha, hay nuevas reglas. Puede que 1400 te haya dejado buscarlos, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Nadie sabe que has vuelto, pero no tardaran en averiguarlo. Debes fingir que no sabes nada acerca de los Chicos del Barrio. Mantener un bajo perfil, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando volteó a verlo, Nigel estaba ya con unos enormes audífonos puestos sobre sus oídos y un radar adolescente que se encargaba de buscar actividades sospechosas. 362 se lo arrebató de un tirón.

—¡Nigel! ¡Bajo perfil!

—¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? ¡Yo nací para sobresalir!

—Esfuérzate o volverás a comer comida de astronauta antes de que puedas decir simio arcoíris —le dijo 362 tomándolo de la camiseta.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —dijo él soltándose—. Bajo perfil. Solo encuentro a mi equipo, lo convenzo de que es parte de una organización secreta para defender a los niños del mundo y resolvemos la misión. Fácil.

—Más te vale —murmuró ella comenzando a alejarse—. Las cosas han cambiado, Nigel. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Sí, claro —dijo él observando como 362 entraba al enorme edificio—. Como si las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto.

Pero cuando entró, no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

Los adolescentes eran peor a como él recordaba. Corrían por el pasillo, lanzándose balones de futbol. Otros se empujaban con prisa para llegar a su siguiente clase. Los más grandes metían a los enclenques en sus casilleros. Los nerds tocaban a todo volumen los instrumentos de la banda musical. Los populares pegaban chicle en el cabello de otros… Era como una jungla peligrosa.

Número 1 entró con precaución, pero pronto se vio empujado por la gente que entraba y salía del edificio. Varias veces cayó al suelo.

—¡Órale, no empujen! ¡Cuidado, mi chavo que no somos iguales! ¡Fíjate por donde vas, panzón!

—¿A quién le llamas panzón?

Un muchacho de aproximadamente chorrosientos metros y medio, con uniforme de futbol americano y cara horrible, se detuvo frente a Número 1, mirándolo de manera amenazante. Él intentó apartarse, pero el muchacho lo tomó por la camiseta y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

—No te conozco, ¿o sí, pelón?

—No, yo… Soy Número… Digo, soy nuevo…

—Se nota que no sabes con quien te estás metiendo. Ahorita vas a ver lo que sucede cuando molestas al Gran Bobby.

—¿Bobby? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un abusador? ¡Parece de perro! —Número 1 se quedó callado al ver el rostro furioso de su oponente—. Digo, que bonito nombre.

El Gran Bobby arrastró a Número 1 por un pasillo y abrió el último casillero que había en la pared.

—Bajo perfil… bajo perfil… —repetía Número 1, conteniendo las ganas de sacar el arma que guardaba en su bolsillo—. Rachel dijo que bajo perfil…

—¡Ahora sí, pelón!

—¡ALTO!

Era una voz potente y gruesa. Parecía heroica. Salió del otro pasillo y su dueño se acercó a ellos, poniendo una mano al frente.

—No debes molestar a los nuevos, ¡suelta a ese pobre e indefenso hombrecito o si no…! ¡Auch!

El Gran Bobby había soltado a Número 1 y había dirigido su ira hacia el muchacho que se había acercado. En un segundo, lo metió al casillero y se alejó de ahí, olvidándose de su primera víctima.

Número 1 se quedó en el piso, confundido. Cómo odiaba a los adolescentes. Pero, como ese chico se había sacrificado por él, su conciencia le aconsejó sacarlo del casillero cuanto antes.

El muchacho cayó al suelo cuando Número 1 abrió la puerta y su gorra salió despedida hacia el otro lado.

—Gracias —dijo el muchacho levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa. Era bastante alto y delgado, vestido con camisa azul y pantalones cafés—. Odio al Gran Bobby.

Número 1 no le contestó, pero le acercó su gorra. Cuando éste iba a tomarla, la gorra volvió a caer al suelo. Y es que Número 1 la había soltado al ver la cara del muchacho. Soltó un ligero quejido, abrió sus ojos como platos y dijo:

—¡¿Número 2?!

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber estado leyendo esta historia. La verdad, soy nueva en esto y les agradezco muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de leerla. Esta es mi versión de lo que pasó después del último capítulo, pero algunas cosas se cambiaran... Ustedes sigan leyendo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno...este capitulo quedo mas corto de lo esperado, pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Continúa la Transmisión…**

—No, mi nombre es Memo González Jr. Eres nuevo aquí, ¿no?

Era cierto. Todo lo que le había dicho Rachel era cierto, después de todo. Memo no recordaba ser parte de los Chicos del Barrio, ni que piloteaba aviones, ni ser el Número 2 y definitivamente no lo recordaba a él. Y ninguno de sus amigos lo haría.

¿Qué acaso su Sector no era tan bueno como él pensaba? ¿Qué acaso no habían sido lo suficientemente buenos como para no ser destituidos? ¡Si hasta 86 había conservado la memoria! ¿Por qué su equipo no?

— ¿Hola? Te estoy hablando… —dijo Número 2 agitando una mano frente a su rostro—. ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

—Dime Nigel… Por ahora.

—Te pregunté si eras nuevo en la escuela.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! —contestó Número 1 saliendo de su shock—. Supongo que sí.

— ¡Qué bien! He esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes, enseñarle la escuela a un pobre tonto sin identidad —Número 2 lo tomó del brazo—. Estas buenas manos, mi chavo. No pudiste encontrarte a alguien más popular, de verdad.

Después de recoger su gorra, Número 2 lo guio a través de varios pasillos y salones, sin parar de hablar y sin darle a Número 1 la oportunidad de decir algo.

—Esta es la cafetería… La sala de maestros… La biblioteca, pero lo único que haces ahí es leer... El laboratorio… El gimnasio… La sala de castigos… Y por último, el campo de futbol…

Habían llegado a lo que parecía un típico campo de futbol, con su típico pasto falso, su típico equipo de adolescentes musculosos corriendo de un lado para otro y su típico equipo de porristas escandalosas… Típicos adolescentes que volvían loco a Número 1.

—Y… ¿Dónde están tus amigos? —preguntó Número 1, con la esperanza de localizar rápido a todo su equipo.

— ¿Amigos? ¿Yo? Eh… Bueno… —Número 2 se rio nerviosamente—. Tengo amigos en muchos lados, yo… ¡Todo el mundo es mi amigo!

Número 1 frunció el ceño. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que los miembros de su equipo hubiesen dejado de ser amigos luego de cumplir los trece años. No, no podía ser… Aunque no fueran Chicos del Barrio ya, ellos seguirían juntos…

—Déjame ver tu horario, Nigel —dijo Número 2 y sacó de la mochila de Número 1 el horario que Rachel le había dado antes de llegar a la preparatoria—. Tu primera clase es Matemáticas, igual que yo. Tienes suerte, el profesor López se enfermó de varicela y no vendrá hasta la siguiente semana.

—Esos estúpidos pollos —masculló Número 1.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a ver el entrenamiento?

Número 2 lo guio hasta las gradas que estaban al lado del campo y sacó un gran emparedado de su mochila.

—Hum… ¿Memo? —preguntó Número 1—. Oye, ¿de casualidad no conoces a Kuki Kiut, al Güero Torres y a Abigail Oliveira?

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Número 2.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Número 1 entusiasmado. Sabía que su equipo no dejaría de estar unido—. ¡Qué bien!

—Sí, de hecho… Kuki está por allá —dijo Número 2 señalando a las porristas escandalosas.

Y antes de que Número 2 pudiera decir algo más, Número 1 corrió hasta donde estaban ellas, localizando de inmediato a Número 3. Seguía teniendo el cabello largo, pero ahora estaba amarrado con una liga verde que combinaba a la perfección con su uniforme de porrista.

— ¡Kuki! —gritó Número 1 y apartando a las demás adolescentes, se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. Te eché de menos.

Luego, pasaron varias cosas a la vez: Número 1 fue empujado contra el suelo, las porristas hicieron "¡Ew!", Número 2 bajó corriendo de las gradas y Número 3 lo miró con desagrado.

—O sea, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme? —exclamó Número 3 estremeciéndose—. ¡Y a tocarme! ¡Ewwww!

— ¡Ewwww! —exclamaron las demás.

—O sea, ¿qué no sabes quién soy yo?

—Ah… pues… ¿Kuki Kiut? —preguntó Número 1 nervioso.

—Exacto y yo no hablo con perdedores cómo tú, ¿entendiste?

— ¡Discúlpenlo! —exclamó Número 2 llegando hasta él. Lo ayudó a levantarse y luego lo tomó del brazo—. Es nuevo y… No sabe lo que dice, yo… Ya me lo llevo…

Ambos se alejaron de las porristas, que comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó Número 2 sujetándolo por los hombros—. ¡Es la líder de las porristas! ¡Jamás, jamás debes hablarle!

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Número 1 confundido—. ¡Dijiste que la conocías!

— ¡Claro que la conozco! ¡Es la chica más popular de la escuela! Su mamá y la mía trabajan juntas y una vez —continuó emocionado—… ¡Me golpeó en la cara! Me fascino. Pero, es una bruja, enserio. Linda, pero bruja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella? ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Número 1, pero entonces volteó a verla y se dio cuenta de que ella y todas las demás, estaban burlándose de una chica pelirroja y con gafas que acababa de pasar por ahí.

—Te lo digo enserio, nunca debes acercarte a ella…

— ¡Anotación! ¡Anotación! —gritó la voz del entrenador fuertemente y saltó de felicidad—. ¡El Güero Torres hizo una anotación!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Número 1 volteando a ver a los jugadores.

—Sí, lo sé... Enserio debes alejarte de ella… ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Número 1 corrió hasta meterse dentro del campo, pero como el entrenamiento había terminado ya, uno por uno, los jugadores que iban saliendo lo golpeaban con el hombro hasta que terminó otra vez en el suelo.

De repente, alguien tropezó con él, cayendo también.

— ¡Oye! —dijo con voz amenazante y se volvió hacia Número 1, tomándolo del cuello por la camisa—. ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!

—Sí, yo… Le digo… Me dice… Le digo… —murmuró Número 1 contorsionando la cara por el miedo. Seguro era otro abusivo como el Gran Bobby—. Yo…

Pero, entonces Número 1 abrió los ojos y vio la cara de quien lo estaba amenazando.

— ¡¿Güero?!

Seguía teniendo el mismo cabello y el mismo gesto de bravucón, pero había crecido hasta igualar la altura de Número 1 y lucía un uniforme de futbol, igual al del Gran Bobby. No contestó y se limitó a observar con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido a Número 1. Pasados unos segundos, volvió a empujarlo al piso y se apartó del campo de futbol.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Número 2 ayudándolo otra vez—. ¿Te gusta mucho el piso, verdad?

—Pero… pero… —alcanzó a murmurar Número 1, porque el Güero había pasado al lado de las porristas y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Kuki.

—Debí advertirte antes, el Güero Torres está loco —explicó Número 2 dándole su mochila—. Es mejor que te cuides de él.

— ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? —preguntó Número 1 poniéndose las manos en la cara—. Ellos… Y tú… Y todos… Y ¡ahhh!

—Eres muy raro —dijo Número 2 arqueando las cejas y justo después, la campana para entrar a la siguiente clase resonó en todos lados—. Bueno, te veo después, tengo que ir a Química.

Número 1 lo observó caminar hacia el interior del edificio y después hizo lo mismo, lentamente, con la cabeza gacha.

No eran amigos… ¡Su equipo se había separado! No solo les habían quitado todos sus recuerdos, sino que también habían logrado convertirse en adolescentes que no tenían nada en común… ¡Ellos se lo habían prometido! ¡Le habían prometido que nunca, nunca crecerían! ¡Que nunca se separarían! ¡Que pasara lo que pasara, ellos siempre seguirían siendo un equipo! Y ahora…

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con una persona en la entrada del edificio.

— ¡Ay, perdón!

Número 1 levantó la cabeza y por poco cae al suelo… Otra vez.

No había una trenza adornando su cabello, ni los tenis blancos que usaba a diario, pero si había una gorra roja en su cabeza…

—Abby…

 **Transmisión interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡OMG! Ya se encontró a todos...¿Qué pasará?** **Muajajajajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer la historia, espero les hayan gustado los capitulos pasados.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

—Oye, ¿te conozco de algún lado?

Número 1 abrió la boca de la sorpresa, pero intentó mantener la calma. Si sus otros amigos no lo habían recordado, quería decir que Número 5 estaba en la misma situación… ¿No?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te parece que me conoces? ¿De dónde? ¡Piénsalo! ¡Piénsalo bien!

—No, olvídalo —dijo Número 5 restándole importancia.

—Ah… —Número 1 bajó los hombros, decepcionado—. No, yo… Bueno, o sea… Le digo… Me dice… Le digo… ¿Qué le digo?

—Eres raro —dijo Número 5 dándose la vuelta y entrando a uno de los salones que había en el pasillo.

Bueno, comparado con sus otros encuentros, aquello no había sido tan terrible. Sin embargo, seguía en shock… ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas estuvieran tan mal?

Mientras compartía clases con esos estúpidos adolescentes, pensaba y pensaba… Para empezar, ¿por qué rayos habían destituido a su equipo? Rachel le había dicho que era "complicado"… ¡Complicado sus calzones! Su equipo era el mejor, debía de haber sido el mejor. Y una cosa era que ya no recordaran nada acerca de los Chicos del Barrio, ni de él, pero… ¡Se habían convertido en adolescentes! Habían olvidado su niñez y más importante, su amistad.

— ¡Oye, avanza en la fila! ¡Tenemos hambre!

Número 1 salió de su ensimismamiento cuando alguien lo empujó para que recogiera su comida rápidamente. La cafetería no era muy diferente a la de la primaria, según recordaba. Había una señora gorda sirviendo alimentos caducados y el lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes sentados en diferentes mesas.

Número 2 estaba solo en una mesa del rincón, comiendo otro emparedado; Número 3 estaba en una mesa al centro de la cafetería llena de porristas y jugadores de fútbol; Número 4 no estaba con ellos, él estaba sentado en el otro rincón de la cafetería y cada vez que alguien pasaba por ahí se alejaba de él rápidamente; por otro lado, Número 5 también estaba sola, con los pies encima de la mesa y con un libro en las manos.

Número 1 distinguió a Rachel sentada junto a Número 86 y a varios adolescentes en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

—Rachel —dijo cuando llegó hasta esa mesa—. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¡Ah! Yo… Eh… —balbuceó Rachel ante la mirada interrogatoria de todos los demás. Número 86 negó con la cabeza, nerviosa—. ¡Claro! El nuevo quiere que le ayude con la tarea de… Socio… Metro… Logía… ¡Sociometrología, sí! Andando, nuevo.

Luego, empujó a Número 1 hacia una esquina apartada, detrás de un bote de basura.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que mantuvieras un bajo perfil! Estoy con los adolescentes, no puedes aparecer así como si nada —susurró Rachel, enfadada—. Van a descubrir quién eres y yo tendré muchos problemas…

— ¡Ya tienes muchos problemas! —exclamó Número 1 y ella le tapó la boca, volteando hacia los lados, nerviosa.

— ¡Cállate!

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo Número 1 cuando ella quitó sus manos—. Pero, ellos… ¡No son amigos! ¡Tú jamás me dijiste que no eran amigos! ¡Que ellos se habían separado luego de la destitución! ¿Por qué, Rachel? ¿Por qué eres así de cruel?

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero… Te dije que las cosas habían cambiado.

— ¡Sí, pero no demasiado! Este no parece mi equipo. Tenía al equipo más bárbaro de toda la organización y ahora, ¿qué tengo? Memo se convirtió en un nerd solitario, Kuki en una porrista cruel, el Güero estuvo a punto de golpearme y Abby ni siquiera volteó a verme.

—No es personal, Nigel. Ella jamás habla con nadie.

— ¡¿Ves?!

— ¡Cállate! —Rachel rodó los ojos—. Mira, aunque me duela decirte esto, tu prioridad no es tu equipo, ¿de acuerdo? Te trajimos a la Tierra porque eres el agente que conoce mejor la dulcirificación. Tarde o temprano, los adolescentes y demás villanos sabrán que estás aquí y tu ubicación, así que debes apurarte. No sé cuánto tiempo tendremos.

—Pero, mi equipo…

— ¡Nigel!

—Está bien, está bien. Pero, dame unos días… Te prometo que me concentraré en la misión después de reunirlos.

—Rachel, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? —preguntó una adolescente que pasaba por ahí.

— ¿Yo? Eh, nada… Solo estaba explicándole al nuevo… Eh, la tarea de sociometrología, ¿verdad? —Rachel miró a Nigel y se rio nerviosamente—. Yo ya me iba… ¡Adiós, nuevo! Persona que no conozco…

Número 1 suspiró y caminó hacia la mesa de Número 2 con su bandeja de comida.

—Hola, ¿te molesta que me siente aquí?

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¡Para nada! —exclamó Número 2 con una sonrisa—. No es que seas la primera persona que me lo haya pedido, claro… Hay mucha gente esperando para sentarse conmigo, pero como eres nuevo voy a dejar que te sientes.

—Claro —dijo Número 1 sarcásticamente. Tomó asiento junto a Número 2 y comenzó a comer. Si de verdad quería reunir a su equipo, primero tenía que saber quiénes eran ahora—. Oye, Memo… Dime, ¿a ti te gustan los aviones?

— ¿Aviones? ¡Oh, no! Le tengo miedo a las alturas —respondió Número 2.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si llevas googles!

—Ah, ¿esto? —Número 2 señaló sus lentes de aviador y sonrió—. A las nenas les encanta.

—Seguro —dijo Número 1 bajando la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo—. Es que yo pensé que…

— ¿Nigel?

Número 1 se tensó en ese momento. Detrás de él, una voz chillona y muy, muy familiar lo llamaba por su nombre. Lentamente, volvió la cabeza y descubrió a una adolescente de cabello pelirrojo y largo, con anteojos y un blusón amarillo que lo miraba con sorpresa.

—Lizzie…

— ¡Nigel! —exclamó ella y soltó su bandeja de comida. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Oh, Nigel! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Te eché tanto de menos! —luego lo soltó y le pegó en el brazo—. ¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?! ¡Tus padres dijeron algo sobre un intercambio en Canadá, pero yo sé que no es…!

— ¡Lizzie! —exclamó Número 1 tratando de calmarla. Todos en la cafetería habían volteado a verlos y Rachel se pegó en la cabeza con una mano—. ¿Por qué no lo discutimos afuera, eh?

— ¡Afuera! ¿Qué quieres discutir afuera? ¡Afuera has estado todo este tiempo! —gritaba Lizzie, mientras él se levantaba de la mesa y la empujaba con rapidez hacia la salida—. ¡Exijo una explicación! ¡Quiero que…!

— ¡Oh, Lizzie! —exclamó él una vez que estuvieron solos en un pasillo y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Nada de "Oh, Lizzie"! —gritó ella apartándolo—. ¡Quiero que me digas dónde has estado estos seis años!

—No, yo no puedo…

— ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo ahora!

—Me temo que es un asunto confidencial —dijo Número 1 seriamente—. Los datos de mi misión únicamente pueden ser revelados a los agentes de los Chicos del Barrio, gracias.

— ¿Sigues con tus estúpidos Chicos del Barrio? —preguntó ella, un poco histérica—. ¡Pero, cumpliste trece años!

—Sí, pero soy bárbaro.

— ¡Así te fuiste todo este tiempo con ellos! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me dejaste aquí sola por culpa de los Chicos del Barrio! —Lizzie sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió las lágrimas—. ¡Es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho luego de que terminaste conmigo!

—Haber, haber, párale a tu telenovela —dijo Número 1 confundido—. Tú fuiste la que terminó conmigo.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó ella sin dejar de llorar—. ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Después de todo lo que sufrí por ti! ¡Insensible! —le pegó en el pecho—. ¡Pase semanas llorando y comiendo helado de chocolate solo por tu culpa! ¡Y ahora dices que fui yo la que terminó la relación!

—Es que así fue, Lizzie…

— ¡No digas más! ¡Ya me has herido bastante, Nigel! ¡Mi corazón ya no puede soportar tanta pena! —gritó Lizzie y salió corriendo, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Número 1 observó confundido el punto por dónde Lizzie había desaparecido y se dio la vuelta, sin entender que había pasado. De repente, chocaron con él unas personas que iban saliendo de un salón.

—Oh, lo sentimos mucho —dijeron cinco voces al mismo tiempo.

Y Número 1 ahogó un grito.

Tenían ropa distinta y su cabello había cambiado. Sin embargo, aun parecían encantadores, al menos para los adultos. Su ropa bien planchada y sus zapatos lucían impecables. Cualquier adulto hubiera preferido tenerlos como hijos, pero para Número 1 aún seguían siendo…

— ¡Los de la Otra Cuadra! —gritó.

—No queríamos molestarte, discúlpanos —dijeron ellos mientras recogían del suelo un par de libros que se les habían caído—. No te vimos pasar. Estábamos muy emocionados por la junta del consejo escolar y…

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Número 1 lanzó un grito y se colocó en pose de batalla. Los de la Otra Cuadra gritaron de terror cuando él les lanzó una patada, luego otra y otra.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Auxilio! —decían ellos, esquivando como podían los ataques de Número 1—. ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

— ¡Oye! —gritó Número 5 saliendo de la cafetería y corriendo hasta ellos—. ¿Qué crees que les estás haciendo a los presidentes de la clase?

— ¡¿Los que…?! —gritó él parando sus ataques.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Número 5 acercándose con preocupación.

—Solo tratábamos de ser amables con el chico nuevo —respondieron los de la Otra Cuadra—. Y de pronto él comenzó a atacarnos. No queremos problemas, solo somos unos inocentes adolescentes que querían ir a…

Número 1 volvió a su pose de batalla y gritó otra vez.

— ¡Oye! —repitió Número 5, mientras los de la Otra Cuadra se ponían detrás de ella para protegerse—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— ¡Es que tú no entiendes! ¡Son malvados!

— ¿Ellos? —preguntó Número 5 señalándolos. Los de la Otra Cuadra estaban temblando y miraban a Número 1 con miedo.

— ¡Por favor, no nos hagas daño!

—Tranquilos —dijo Número 5 poniéndoles una mano en el hombro—. Ustedes vayan a la junta del consejo escolar, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargaré del nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, Abby —respondieron ellos y retomaron su camino nuevamente, ante la mirada incrédula de Número 1.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! —preguntó Número 1.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? —dijo Número 5 empujándolo con un dedo.

— ¡Auuu! —se quejó él y luego, se puso las manos en la cabeza, histérico—. ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo puedes…? ¿Y ellos…? ¡Aghhhh!

— ¿Por qué estabas atacando a esos chicos? Son los amables de la escuela, ni siquiera los bravucones se meten con ellos. Son los presidentes de la clase y hacen muy buenas fiestas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, una vez…

—¡Agghhh! ¡Cierra la boca! —Número 1 empezó a respirar entrecortadamente—. ¡Primero Memo con su "oh, me dan miedo los aviones"! ¡Luego Kuki y su "ewww"! ¡Y el Güero diciendo "no te metas conmigo"! ¡Y tú y tu "¿te conozco?"! ¡Y bajo perfil, bajo perfil! ¿Cómo quieren que haga eso? ¡Y luego tú de nuevo, defendiendo a esos estúpidos de la Otra Cuadra! ¡Y yo…! ¡Y yo sin saber que ustedes se habían convertido en adolescentes! ¡Me lo prometieron! —Número 1 le apuntó con el dedo y ella retrocedió, espantada—. ¡Me lo prometieron! ¡Son unos…! ¡Unos…! ¡Rompe-promesas! ¡Eso es lo que son!

—Esa palabra ni existe…

—¡Sigo siendo tu líder y te ordeno que te calles!

—¿Qué?

—Ya no lo soporto más —dijo Número 1 y la tomó del brazo hasta llevarla a un armario de limpieza que había cerca.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

Número 1 cerró la puerta y prendió la luz.

—Escúchame bien, Número 5…

—Mi nombre es Abby.

—Tú no recuerdas nada, pero eras parte de una organización de niños súper secreta llamada "Los Chicos del Barrio", que lucha contra la tiranía de los adultos. Al cumplir los trece años, tus recuerdos fueron borrados, pero ahora la organización necesita de ti y de otros tres agentes. Yo era tu líder y he regresado del espacio para ayudarlos a cumplir esta nueva misión porque ¡soy bien bárbaro!

—De acuerdo… —dijo Número 5 retrocediendo lentamente.

—¡Por favor, 5! —suplicó Número 1, arrodillándose ante ella—. ¡Los necesito de nuevo! ¡No puedo dejar que sigan siendo simples adolescentes!

—Oye, tranquilo, viejo —dijo ella poniendo una mano al frente—. ¿Por qué no te calmas y vas a la enfermería, eh? Seguro ahí te ayudaran…

—¡No, no quiero ir a la enfermería! ¡Quiero ir a mi casa del árbol, contigo y los demás!

—Claro, claro —dijo Número 5 abriendo la puerta del armario—. Puedes ir cuando quieras, ¿por qué no nos vemos allá?

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, verdad? —dijo Número arqueando las cejas.

—Sí, así es.

Y cerró la puerta, dejando a Número 1 en el armario de limpieza, solo y con unas inmensas ganas de ser niño otra vez.

* * *

Número 5 llegó a su casa. Despreocupadamente, dejó su mochila en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a sus padres.

—¿Cómo te fue, hija? —preguntó su padre mientras colocaba cubiertos en la mesa—. Tu madre está haciendo chocolate caliente, ¿quieres?

—Uggh —dijo ella arrugando la nariz—. Papá, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.

Subió las escaleras de su casa y entró en la primera habitación. Adentro, todo estaba oscuro y se podía ver solo gracias a la puerta abierta. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de papeles y al fondo, había un escritorio con mapas y libretas llenas de apuntes.

—Que desastre… —masculló Número 5 observando el escritorio. Había un cartel en la esquina que llamo su atención.

 _Se busca_

 _Nigel Uno/Número 1_

 _Chicos del Barrio_

 _Por crímenes en contra de los adultos_

Al centro, en blanco y negro, había la fotografía de un niño de no más de diez años, con gafas oscuras y la cabeza calva. Muy parecido al chico nuevo que había entrado a su preparatoria.

—Oh, así que de aquí se me hacía familiar… —murmuró Número 5 observando la fotografía con atención.

—¿Buscabas algo, hermanita?

Número 5 se sobresaltó y volteó hacia la puerta. Una mujer alta, muy parecida a ella, con una blusa rosa y pantalón de vestir estaba mirándola con las cejas arqueadas.

—¡Cree! ¡Me asustaste! —dijo Número 5. Suspiró y dijo: —Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que entré a tu habitación, pero…

—Oh, descuida, hermanita —dijo ella con dulzura y se fijó en lo que su hermana sostenía entre las manos—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Este chico, ¿Quién es? —preguntó Número 5 mostrándole el cartel—. Hoy entró un chico nuevo a la escuela y te juró que era igualito a él.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó ella acercándose a Número 5 y tomando el cartel—. ¡Oh, pero que sorpresa!

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién es él?

—Aquí lo dice, hermanita —Cree le enseñó el cartel—. Número 1, por supuesto.

—Entonces, si pertenece a los Chicos del Barrio. Oh, dijo un montón de tonterías en el armario…

—¿Hablaste con él?

—Solo un poco, es muy extraño. Dijo que ha venido aquí desde el espacio, para una misión secreta y que tiene que reclutar a varios agentes, ¿te imaginas? —Número 5 torció una sonrisa extraña, malvada—. Como si esos estúpidos niños pudieran realmente cumplir con cualquier misión.

Cree también sonrió.

—Así es, hermanita. Me alegra que pienses así. Estoy orgullosa de haber dejado el cargo de líder de los adolescentes en tus manos.

—Gracias, Cree —respondió ella—. Aunque aun no entiendo por qué tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto. Los adolescentes me obedecen, pero no han visto mi cara.

—Es por tu propio bien —dijo Cree poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Ahora, concentrémonos en este chico, ¿sí? ¿Qué más te dijo?

—No sé, no le puse mucha atención. Eran tonterías.

—No, no, no, hermanita —Cree se acercó más a ella y volvió a sonreír—. Este niño es muy, muy peligroso para los adultos, ¿entiendes? Pero, tienes una ventaja. Porque él confiará en ti.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Recuerda que tú alguna vez fuiste parte de los Chicos del Barrio, antes de que te traicionaran y borraran todos tus recuerdos.

—Oh, sí.

—Tienes que aprovechar que él confiará en ti, para poder vigilarlo, Abby.

—¿Vigilarlo? ¿Para qué?

—Porque seguramente está planeando algo en contra de los adultos, ¿no lo entiendes? Nuestro mundo está en peligro por culpa de ese mocoso, hermanita. Y tú tienes el poder de detenerlo. Averigua lo que planea y cuéntamelo todo, ¿está bien? No lo pierdas de vista ni por un segundo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Número 5 acomodándose la gorra—. Si dices que debo vigilarlo, lo haré.

—Eres la mejor líder que los adolescentes han tenido, hermanita —dijo Cree—. Y te lo digo yo.

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡Siii! El capítulo quedó más largo hoy. Ahora que mi hermana y yo estamos de vacaciones, creo que podemos escribir más. En este capítulo vimos a muchos personajes que van a formar parte de la historia, como Lizzie, los de la Otra Cuadra y Cree, además del Sector V.**

 **¿Qué piensan sobre Número 5 siendo la líder de los adolescentes? ¿Se lo esperaban? Muajajaja Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero sigan leyendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

A la mañana siguiente, Número 362 caminaba con un par de adolescentes por el patio de la preparatoria, dispuesta a entrar a clases, cuando una bolita de papel le cayó en la cabeza.

— ¡Rachel! —masculló una voz detrás del bote de basura que estaba cerca. Al darse la vuelta, 362 observó la cabeza de Número 1 asomándose por detrás.

— ¿Chicas? ¿Pueden adelantarse? —le preguntó ella a las adolescentes—. Tengo que… Eh… Ir a tirar mi manzana.

—Pero, tú no tienes una manzana —dijo una de las adolescentes con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Ah, no? Por eso… Yo… Voy a conseguir una. Las alcanzó en el salón, ¿sí?

Esperó a que ellas se alejaran y después caminó hasta el enorme bote de basura. Encontró a Número 1 detrás, en posición fetal y con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Ahora qué? ¡¿Ahora qué?! —gritó él y ella tuvo que taparle la boca—. ¡Suéltame! ¡No me dijiste que los de la Otra Cuadra estarían aquí! ¡Y que serían los presidentes de la clase!

—Creí que era obvio, eran nuestros compañeros también en la primaria —explicó 362—. ¿Hablaste con ellos?

— ¡Claro que hable con ellos! ¡Estaba a punto de darles sus pataditas, pero entonces llegó Número 5 y…!

— ¡Ay, Nigel!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ellos ya no son peligrosos —dijo 362 rodando los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Padre había desaparecido unos meses luego de que te fuiste? Bueno, cuando los Chicos del Barrio se dieron cuenta de eso, fueron a inspeccionar la mansión de los de la Otra Cuadra. Y ellos ya no recordaban nada, Nigel. Creemos que antes de irse, Padre borró sus memorias para que no pudiéramos encontrarlo.

— ¿Y no pensaron en…? ¡Oh, no lo sé! ¿Encerrarlos y atraparlos por el resto de sus miserables vidas?

—Sabes que no es tan fácil. Si no recordaban nada, no podíamos castigarlos. Además, se volvieron tan inocentes y buenos… ¡Y hacen unas fiestas increíbles!

Número 1 se golpeó la cara con una mano.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tanto le dijiste a Lizzie, eh? —preguntó ella cruzando los brazos—. Recuerda que estás aquí de incognito y que si los adultos llegan a saber que volviste…

—Cálmate, mi chava —dijo él haciendo un gesto despreocupado—. No le dije mucho y además, confió en ella. No dirá nada.

—Bueno, pero necesito resultados rápido, Nigel. Anoche hable con 1400 y me dijo que otro agente fue infectado igual que 46. No puedes darte el lujo de seguir perdiendo tiempo y…

—Ya, ya. Te prometo que ya estaré totalmente concentrado en la misión —dijo Número 1 con un resoplido y la cabeza gacha—. Mi equipo no… Ellos no van a recordar nada y…

—Lo sé, lo siento —dijo 362 poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Trate de decírtelo. Son adolescentes normales, deja de preocuparte por ellos. Ahora ve a clases y más vale que no sigas llamando la atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Número 1 obedeció y entró a la preparatoria justo cuando el timbre anunció el inicio de clases. Iba caminando por los pasillos, con la mirada baja y arrastrando los pies. Entonces, de la nada, una mano lo jaló hacia el interior de un armario, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

— ¡Órale! ¿Qué…?

La puerta del armario se cerró, una lamparita que colgaba del techo se encendió y Número 1 observó a la persona que lo había metido ahí…

— ¿Número 5? —preguntó él, confundido.

—Ya te dije que me llamo Abby, loquito —aclaró ella levantando un dedo amenazador.

—Sí, yo… Perdón, Abby… Es que no entiendo que… ¿Por qué estamos en el armario?

—Mira, quiero que te quede claro que pienso que estás loco —dijo Número 5 cruzándose de brazos—. Y que aún no creo nada de lo que me dijiste ayer. Pero, bueno… Estoy un poco aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer, así que… ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que…? —la cara de Número 1 se iluminó—. ¡¿Qué aceptas haber sido una agente de los Chicos del Barrio?! ¡¿Qué vas a ayudarme a combatir la tiranía de los adultos?! ¡¿Y qué vamos a pelear contra los villanos y a darles sus pataditas en las costillitas?!

—No —dijo ella y Número 1 volvió a agachar la cabeza—. Estoy diciéndote que estoy algo… Intrigada por todo lo que dijiste y que si realmente soy una agente de esos Chicos de no sé qué…

—Del Barrio.

—… entonces, me gustaría saber más sobre ellos, ya sabes… Tal vez todo sea cierto y al fin pueda recordar —Número 5 sonrió—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Aún me quieres en tu equipo?

— ¡SI! —gritó Número 1 y comenzó a saltar de alegría—. ¡Sí, claro que sí!

—Muy bien, ya basta… —le dijo Número 5 intentando detenerlo—. ¡Dije que ya! ¡Oye, loquito! ¡Deja de brincar!

— ¡Ay, perdón! ¡Es que esto es súper hellow! ¡Voy a tener a mi equipo de vuelta, sí! ¡Sabía que aun eras la Abby que conocí! ¡Lo sabía!

—Sí, sí, si —dijo ella rodando los ojos—. Entonces, regresaste del espacio porque esos chicos te necesitan…

—Los detalles de la misión te los explicaré en cuanto reunamos a Número 2, Número 3 y Número 4 —dijo él, recuperando el tono que hacía cada vez que le explicaba algo a su equipo—. Lo cual será muy fácil ahora que ya tengo a mi segunda al mando.

Le ofreció la mano, entusiasmado y Número 5 arqueó las cejas. Después de unos segundos, resopló y le devolvió el saludo.

—Sí, lo que digas. Y, ¿dónde vamos a encontrar a esos tontos?

—Creo que ya tengo un plan —dijo Número 1 y sonrió.

* * *

Memo González salió de su clase de Historia con el ceño fruncido. Algunos tipos del equipo de futbol habían estado lanzándole bolitas de papel llenas de saliva durante toda la hora.

Estaba limpiándose los restos de papel del cabello, cuando sintió una fuerte patada en el trasero. El Gran Bobby soltó una carcajada detrás de él.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Memo, pero se calló al ver la mirada amenazante del sujeto. Intentó seguir su camino, pero otra patada lo golpeó—. ¡Auuu! ¡Ya basta!

Esta vez habían sido los chicos del club de lucha que se reían sin parar, mientras él intentaba seguir avanzando por el camino. Apenas dio otros tres pasos, cuando otra patada lo tiró al suelo, tirando todos los libros de su mochila.

— ¡Es un ñoño! —gritaron los muchachos del club de ajedrez, detrás de él. Uno se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa detrás de sus anteojos.

— ¡Ay, Memo! —exclamó una chica acercándose a él y quitándole algo de la espalda. Era una hoja de papel que decía "Patéame" —. Debes tener más cuidado con los bravucones de la escuela.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo él con un suspiro.

—Por cierto, alguien me dijo que te diera esto —dijo la chica entregándole una nota doblada por la mitad.

—Gracias —dijo él levantándose y tomando la nota—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo, muñeca?

—Muérete, perdedor —dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él rápidamente.

Memo dio otro suspiro y desdobló la nota.

 _Para: Memo González Jr._

 _Ya no puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos. Estoy muy, muy, muy enamorada de ti, Memo. Necesito que sepas lo que hay en mi corazón. Esta noche, reúnete conmigo en el campo de futbol de la preparatoria. Te veo a las siete en punto. Ven solo y no llegues tarde._

 _Con cariño, tu enamorada secreta._

Memo, pasmado y con la boca abierta, abrazó la nota cerca de su corazón.

* * *

Kuki Kiut se despidió de sus amigas porristas y caminó hasta su casillero, cuidando que su cabello no se hubiera despeinado luego del entrenamiento y poniéndose un poco de brillo labial.

—Hola, Kuki —la saludó Lance, uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol. Ella sonrió—. ¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes?

—Bueno, podría ir al cine, o al centro comercial con las chicas, o… —sonrió aún más y pestañeó—. Podría ir contigo a tomar un helado.

—Me gusta el plan del helado —dijo Lance alzando las cejas.

Kuki se rio, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando escuchó a alguien carraspear detrás de ella.

—Están bloqueando mi camino —dijo el Güero Torres mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo Kuki frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—No, no, hay que hacerle caso, Kuki —dijo Lance apartándose rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos a mover solo porque él lo dice?

—Así son las cosas, niñita, ahora quítate de mi camino —dijo el Güero, apartándola con una mano. Kuki frunció el ceño y él siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista.

— ¡No soporto a ese tipo! —gruñó ella.

—Nadie en esta escuela, linda —dijo Lance—. Bueno, te veo el viernes.

Kuki volvió a sonreír y retomó el camino hasta su casillero. Lo abrió e iba a tomar su mochila cuando una nota cayó hasta sus pies.

 _¿Te gustan los Simios Arcoíris? ¿Quieres llenarte de su amor redondito y divertido? ¿Coleccionar objetos invaluables? ¿Conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Arcoíris?_

 _¡Solo tienes que venir al campo de futbol de la preparatoria a las siete de la noche!_

 _Sola._

 _¡No te pierdas esta increíble oportunidad!_

— ¡Pffff! ¡Simios Arcoíris! —exclamó Kuki arrugando la nota y tirándola al suelo—. ¡Qué ridiculez! ¡Esas son tonterías para niñas bobas!

Tomó su mochila y se alejó de ahí, pero pasados unos segundos, volvió y recogió el papel rápidamente, volteó hacia los lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca y se fue corriendo.

* * *

—Güero Torres, ¿otra vez en detención? —preguntó una señora enorme y con cabello canoso, sentada detrás de un escritorio. Frente a ella había un salón con adolescentes que parecían criminales, sentados en pupitres bastante incomodos—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?

—Hum… Déjeme ver… —dijo el Güero rascándose la cabeza—. Hice llorar al maestro Griffin, puse tachuelas en el asiento de Hueverto Hueverstón, encerré a un chico del club de ajedrez en un casillero… ¡Ah! Y le puse al perdedor de Memo González un letrero de "Patéame" en la espalda.

—Eres incorregible —se lamentó la señora—. Siéntate.

El Güero se dirigió al asiento que había en medio del salón y al instante, todos los adolescentes que parecían criminales apartaron sus sillas, espantados. Él solo gruñó y se dejó caer en su asiento, cuando algo llamó su atención.

En el pupitre había toda clase de rayones y dibujos, pero justo en el centro estaba su nombre y un mensaje escrito con plumón negro.

 _Güero Torres:_

 _Creo que eres un tonto y un debilucho. Eres el más grandísimo idiota que hay en el universo (créeme, lo sé)._

 _Por eso te reto, Güero, a una pelea hoy, a las siete de la noche, en el campo de futbol de la preparatoria._

 _Ven solo._

El Güero golpeó el pupitre con el puño y todos los que estaban a su alrededor, se apartaron aún más.

— ¡Oiga! —le gritó a la señora que estaba detrás del escritorio—. ¿Cuánto falta para que sean las siete?

—Pero si apenas son las cuatro, Güero.

—Eso significa que solo faltan diez horas para partirle la cara al idiota que se atrevió a retarme —se dijo a sí mismo, apretando los puños y la señora rodó los ojos.

* * *

Eran las siete de la noche. El campo de futbol de la preparatoria estaba vació y silencioso. Solo iluminado por los pocos rayos de sol que aún se distinguían en el cielo. Abby estaba sentada en las gradas, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de aburrimiento en la cara.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó Memo, apareciendo en la entrada—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

De repente, se fijó en Abby y su cara se iluminó. Subió torpemente las gradas hasta llegar a su lado y sacó una pequeña flor de su bolsillo.

—Hola, nena —dijo él, haciendo su voz más grave de lo normal—. Es una verdadera sorpresa que me hayas citado aquí. Es decir, nunca hemos hablado, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, creo que puedo hacerte el favor de tener una cita contigo, si eso es lo que quieres…

— ¿Me estás hablando a mí? —preguntó ella arqueando las cejas. Miró la flor, confundida y rodó los ojos—. No, amigo. Yo no fui quien te citó aquí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Memo decepcionado—. Pero, la carta decía que…

— ¡Ewww! ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos perdedores aquí? —preguntó Kuki apareciendo al otro lado de las gradas.

—Hola, nena —dijo Memo corriendo hasta ponerse junto a ella y agravando la voz otra vez—. Es una verdadera sorpresa que me hayas citado aquí. Es decir…

— ¡Aléjate de mí, perdedor! —dijo Kuki separándose de él—. Ahora, por favor váyanse los dos que tengo un asunto muy importante que atender aquí.

—Sí, los Simios Arcoíris no deben de esperar —comentó Abby con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué? ¿Simios Arcoíris? ¿Yo? —Kuki soltó una risita nerviosa y negó con la cabeza—. ¡Claro que no! ¡A mí no me gustan esas cosas! ¡Son para niñitas bobas y cursis!

—Bueno, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, niñita.

Los tres voltearon a ver al Güero Torres, que acababa de aparecer cerca de Abby. Llevaba su uniforme de futbol americano, con el número 4 resaltando en su pecho y estaba despeinado.

—Ahora, ¿Quién de ustedes, tontos, se atrevió a citarme aquí y sacarme de mi juego, eh?

— ¿Te saliste a mitad del partido? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó Kuki frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y tú no deberías de estar allá? —preguntó el Güero.

—O sea, soy la capitana del equipo de porristas, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Es el Güero Torres! —exclamó Memo asustado y corrió a esconderse detrás de Kuki—. ¡No me mates, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo mucho por delante!

— ¡Ewww! ¡Deja de tocarme! —gritó Kuki apartándose.

— ¡Quiero saber quién me citó aquí! —exclamó el Güero haciendo sonar sus nudillos—. ¡Díganmelo ahora!

Los tres siguieron gritándose entre sí, mientras Abby los miraba con un ligero tic en el ojo, impaciente.

— ¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA! —gritó. Ellos obedecieron, pero la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes un lugar solitario y deprimente al que ir? —preguntó el Güero cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, y vamos a ir los cuatro —dijo ella con fastidio.

— ¿Qué estás…?

Pero antes de que Memo pudiera terminar su pregunta, un ruido los sobresaltó a todos. Del cielo comenzó a descender una extraña nave, color verde oscuro y con cohetes rojos incrustados en los lados. Memo soltó un agudo gritó de niña, mientras los demás veían con impresión como la nave aterrizaba en el campo de futbol, frente a ellos.

Hubo mucho humo y al abrirse la puerta principal, una figura salió de ella.

—Compañeros Chicos el Barrio —dijo Número 1 acercándose a las gradas—. Es un honor tener de vuelta a mi equipo, reunido aquí para juntos, en este miserable campo de futbol creado para adolescentes, seguir combatiendo a la tiranía de los adultos, como juramos hacerlo cuando pusimos nuestros mocos en el módulo de códigos. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, pero confió en que sus habilidades sigan intactas y que sigan siendo el equipo bárbaro que alguna vez fueron. ¡Aquí estoy, como su líder, para pedirles, que una vez más se unan a mí para salvar a todos los niños del mundo!… ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

—Oye, yo te conozco, eres ese chico extraño que apenas entró a la escuela, ¿verdad? —preguntó Número 3.

—No entendí nada —dijo Número 2.

— ¿O sea que tú me citaste aquí? —preguntó Número 4.

— ¡Ayyy! ¡Él citó a todos aquí! ¿Qué no ponen atención? —preguntó Número 5 con impaciencia.

Número 2 soltó un gemido de horror.

—Oye, está bien que me agradas, Nigel… Pero… Seamos solo amigos, ¿quieres? —dijo él retrocediendo lentamente—. Sé que soy súper guapo, pero no eres mi tipo, viejo.

—No, tonto —gruñó Número 5 rodando los ojos—. Yo te escribí esa nota, pero lo hice solo porque hubieras visto las horribles cosas que escribió este tipo.

Y señaló a Número 1. Éste la miró ofendido.

— ¿Disculpa? Para tu información, Número 5, muchas chicas se conmueven ante mi romanticismo —dijo él cruzándose de brazos—. Si no, pregúntale a Lizzie…

— ¿Qué estás…?

Pero no pudo completar su pregunta, porque Memo volvió a acercarse a ella y sacó de nuevo la flor.

—Hola, nena… Es una verdadera sorpresa que me hayas citado aquí…

— ¡Ay, ya cierra la boca!

— ¡Qué alguien me diga ya a quien tengo que golpear! —exclamó Número 4 con impaciencia.

— ¡O sea, hellow! ¡Cállense ya y déjenme explicarles! —gritó Número 1. Todos guardaron silencio y lo miraron, confundidos—. Haber, será rápido porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Los cuatro pertenecen a una organización súper secreta llamada los Chicos del Barrio y sus nombres son Número 2, 3, 4 y 5. Después de mucho, la organización nos necesita y debemos de volver a ser un equipo para salvar a los pobres niños del planeta, ¿alguna pregunta?

—Sí, ¿ya puedo irme? —preguntó Número 3.

— ¿Dónde vas a querer tus pataditas, tonto? —preguntó Número 4.

—Entiéndelo, Nigel. Solo seremos amigos. Aunque si tu invitas los nachos, puedo considerarlo —dijo Número 2.

— ¡O sea hellow! ¡Voy a tener que hacerlo a la mala! —exclamó Número 1 rodando los ojos y sacó de su bolsillo un arma.

* * *

— ¿Qué les hiciste? —preguntó Número 5 observando a los tres adolescentes que estaban desmayados a la mitad del S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Número 1 también los había atado con una soga.

— ¡Si, lo sé! ¡Este bebé es poderoso! —exclamó Número 1 emocionado, mientras se aseguraba que el piloto automático de su nave estuviera funcionando perfectamente. Sacó el arma de su bolsillo y la besó—. Lo saqué del espacio, ¡es genial! ¿Verdad?

—Sí, claro. Si por genial hablas de aterrador —comentó ella.

Poco a poco, los tres muchachos comenzaron a despertar, removiéndose incomodos entre la soga que los mantenía inmóviles.

—Ay, mi cabeza… —dijo Memo y al abrir los ojos, una mueca de pánico se formó en su rostro y comenzó a gritar—. Pero, ¿Dónde rayos…? ¡Oye, ya estuvo eh! —se fijó en que estaba atado y volvió a gritar.

—Creo que no se lo tomó muy bien —comentó Número 5 levantando una ceja.

— ¿Pero, qué…? ¡AHHHHHHHHH! —Kuki empezó a moverse como loca, retorciéndose entre el Güero y Memo—. ¡SUELTENME, MANIACOS! ¡LES EXIJO QUE ME SUELTEN! ¡AHORA!

—Ni ella —dijo Número 5.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —dijo Número 4 despertando—. Tuve un sueño extraño, de un pelón que… —vio a su alrededor y comenzó a gritar, desesperado.

—Tampoco él —dijo Número 5 y volteó a ver a Número 1, esperando que hiciera algo.

—Haber, haber, cálmense, mis chavos —pidió Número 1 acercándose—. Ya acepté que no voy a poder recuperar sus recuerdos, ¿bien? Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda recuperarlos a ustedes.

— ¡NADIE ENTIENDE NADA DE LO QUE DICES! —gritó Kuki.

—Ya, que dramáticos, de veras —dijo Número 1 rodando los ojos—. Lo que voy a hacer es tratar de que recuperen a su niño interno. Esos niños que… Que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros —bajó la cabeza y suspiro—. Solo quiero que despierten del mundo de los adolescentes.

—Loco —murmuró Número 4.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Dije "loco", sordo!

— ¿Ah, sí? —Número 1 sonrió—. Veamos quien es el loco ahora. Número 5, hazme el favor de desatar a Número 2, ¡pero a la de ya!

Número 5 se quedó quieta.

— ¡O sea, Abby desatas a Memo, por favor!

—Ahhhhh —dijo ella asintiendo—. Explícate.

Obedeció a Número 1 y le quitó la soga a Número 2. Éste se alejó rápidamente de todos y comenzó a saltar de alegría.

— ¡Sí! ¡Soy libre, soy libre! —gritaba, observando burlonamente a Número 3 y 4—. ¡Ja, ja! ¡Tomen! ¡Soy libre y ustedes no!

— ¿Seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo? —le preguntó Númer él asintió.

—Estoy muy seguro.

Luego caminó hasta los controles y sin decir nada, desactivo el piloto automático.

La nave comenzó a tambalearse con violencia y los que estaban atados, comenzaron a gritar mientras eran sacudidos. Número 5 se agarró con fuerza de una silla, mientras Número 2 se hacía bolita en el piso. Número 1, por otro lado, se sentó tranquilamente en la silla principal.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! —gritó Número 2 con terror—. ¡SUBENOS AHORA!

—Bueno, si tanto quieres volar, puedes pilotear el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. tú mismo —dijo Número 1.

— ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ¡YO NO SÉ VOLAR! ¡TE DIJE QUE LE TENÍA MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS!

— ¡Que gallina! —gritó Número 4 desde el otro lado de la nave.

—Que lastima, porque ya estamos llegando al suelo —dijo Número 1 con una sonrisa.

— ¡HAS LO QUE DICE, TONTO! —gritó Número 5 cerrando los ojos.

— ¡NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO! ¡YO NO SÉ VOLAR! ¡YA NOS LLEGÓ LA HORA! —gritaba Número 2 y comenzó a correr en círculos por toda la nave—. ¡VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR!

Se asomó por una ventanilla que tenía cerca y comprobó que, efectivamente, la nave descendía cada vez más, cayendo hacia el vacío.

— ¡AHHHHHH!

—Ya te lo dije, Memo. Si quieres salvarnos, pilotea esta nave —dijo Número 1 con tranquilidad.

Número 2 se acercó con pánico hasta los controles. Sus rodillas temblaban y sus manos sudaban. Observó los cientos de botones y palancas que había en el tablero y pegó otro grito.

— ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡YO NO PUEDO VOLAR ESTO!

— ¡ELEVA ESTA COSA, PERO YA! —gritó Kuki y sus ojos destellaron tanto fuego que hasta Número 4 intentó apartarse, asustado.

—Haber, haber… Cálmate, tranquilo… —murmuró Número 2 sentándose en el asiento del piloto—. Es como los videojuegos… Sí, eso… Solo que más terrorífico y podemos morir, pero… ¿Qué hará este botón?

En el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. comenzó a sonar una fuerte alarma con luces rojas y la nave se sacudió aún más fuerte.

— ¡AY, ESE NO! ¡ESE NO! —gritó Número 2 y apretó otro botón—. ¡ESE TAMPOCO! —comenzó a apretar todos los botones, como loco. Se asomó de nuevo por la ventanilla que tenía más cerca y volvió a gritar—. ¡AYYYY!

De repente presionó otro botón, sin pensar y colocó ambas manos en el volante, subiendo poco a poco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y la nave comenzó a elevarse en el aire, tambaleándose cada vez menos.

Cuando Número 2 abrió los ojos, la nave estaba volando.

— ¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE! —gritó—. ¡VOLÉ, VOLÉ! ¡VOLÉ UNA NAVE! ¿LO VIERON, LO VIERON? ¡ESTUVO INCREÍBLE! ¡Y LUEGO HICE ZAS! ¡Y DESPUÉS, PAM! ¡Y LUEGO YO…!

—Quiero vomitar… —se quejó Número 4 con la cara verde.

—Ay, pensé que no lo lograba… —murmuró Número 1 tocándose el corazón y respirando aliviado. Número 5 lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero decir… Eh… Felicidades, Número 2. Sabía que lo lograrías.

— ¡Jamás me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida! ¡Amo volar! —exclamaba Número 2 con la mirada fija en el horizonte, sin soltar el volante—. Llámenme González, Memo González, el piloto del amor…

— ¡Ay, por favor! —exclamó Número 5 pegándose en la frente con una mano.

—Y es solo el principio, Memo —dijo Número 1 acercándose a él. Le puso una mano en el hombro—. Porque si me acompañas en las siguientes fases de mi plan, te dejaré volar todas las naves que quieras.

Extendió su mano, igual a como lo había hecho con Número 5. Memo se puso una mano en la barbilla y torció la boca.

— ¿No irás a hacerle caso a este loco, verdad? —preguntó Número 4 recuperando el color natural de su piel.

— ¡No lo llames loco, ignorante! —exclamó Número 2 y aceptó el saludo de Número 1—. Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada, capitán?

—La fábrica de Simios Arcoíris, por favor —dijo Número 1 y fijó su mirada en Número 3, quien arqueó las cejas, confundida.

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **Yeiiii fue el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Ya pudimos ver a todo el equipo reunido. La verdad es que creo que la niñez de Número 2 estuvo representada por los aviones y el poder volar, por eso decidí que Número 1 lo convenciera de esta manera. En los siguientes capítulos veremos como convence a los demás... Recuerden que ellos aun no tienen sus memorias porque el modulo recuperador está descompuesto (eso será importante después así que no lo olviden muajajaja), pero aun así Número 1 intenta hacer que reviva el niño interior de cada uno.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

—Hola, caballeros, ¿en qué puedo servirles?... ¿Qué?... ¡Ahhhh!

El hombre, calvo y con anteojos, cayó al suelo al recibir un disparo del arma espacial de Número 1.

— ¿Por qué mataste a ese viejito? —preguntó Número 2, aterrado.

—Solo está inconsciente —dijo Número 1 haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. Luego, presionó un botón que abría las puertas de la gran fábrica de Simios Arcoíris—. Muy bien equipo, estamos aquí para recuperar la infancia de Número 3, ¿alguna duda?

—Sí, ¿por qué diablos tengo que seguir amarrado junto a ella? —preguntó Número 4 mirando a Kuki con desagrado y tratando de soltarse de la soga que los sujetaba—. ¡Desátame si quieres seguir con vida, pelón!

— ¡Oye! A mí tampoco me gusta estar amarrada contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Número 3 sacándole la lengua.

—Ya, ya —dijo Número 1 con impaciencia—. Número 2, Número 5, traigan a estos para adentro, pero ya.

Memo y Abby obedecieron y empujaron a los que seguían atados hasta adentro de la fábrica, siguiendo a Número 1.

— ¡Oigan, no deberían de estar aquí! —exclamó un hombre con uniforme de trabajo al verlos, pero luego de unos segundos cayó al suelo también, pues Número 1 le había disparado.

El interior de la fábrica era enorme, con una gran máquina al centro que echaba humo y expulsaba muñecos de Simios Arcoíris ya terminados. Unas enormes pinzas sujetaban a los muñecos y los llevaban a empaquetar a un rincón, donde había pilas y pilas de coloridas cajas. Entre los muros resonaba una canción alegre e infantil.

— _Los monitos arcoíris, somos redonditos y divertidos…_ —tarareaba Número 2 moviendo la cabeza—. _Iremos a dónde vas, como el arcoíris va…_

Todos voltearon a verlo con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Está pegajosa!

— ¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer con ella? —le preguntó Número 5 a Número 1.

—Tu tranquila, yo nervioso, ¿sí? —dijo él y desató a Número 3—. Muy bien, Kuki, dime que amas a los Simios Arcoíris y te dejaré salir de aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esas cosas? ¡Por favor! —exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos—. Yo jamás diría que amo esas cosas. Son tan cursis… Y tontos… Y redonditos… Y esponjaditos… —Kuki se mordió los nudillos—. A mí no me gustan, de verdad…

—Muy bien, veremos si dices lo mismo dentro de seis horas —dijo Número 1 sonriendo y le apuntó con su arma al montón de cajas. Éstas le cayeron encima a Kuki—. Vámonos, equipo.

— ¡Oye! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! —gritó Número 3 intentando quitarse las cajas de encima y observando como los demás salían de la fábrica—. ¡No te vayas! ¡Noooo!

Una vez afuera, Número 2,4 y 5 se sentaron al lado del S.C.A.M.P.E.R., mientras Número 1 trataba de alcanzar al camión de helados que iba pasando por ahí. Luego de correr un poco y gritarle, el heladero lo vio por el retrovisor de su camión y se detuvo.

—Lo siento, jovencito, pensé que eras uno de esos tontos niños que quieren helado —dijo el hombre al ver a Número 1—. Ellos no entienden que los helados solo son para adolescentes y adultos, como tú y yo.

—Si… —gruñó Número 1—. Me da cuatro de chocolomo, por favor.

—Oh, detesto tanto a esos mocosos —decía el heladero mientras le preparaba sus helados—. Son tan molestos. Nada comparados a los adolescentes, como tú. Pronto verás lo bien que se siente ser un adulto, jovencito. Te faltan pocos años para…

—Sí, gracias, ya entendí, ¡mis helados, por favor!

—Aquí tienes —el hombre le entregó su pedido y luego arqueó las cejas—. Oye, ¿no te conozco de algún lado?

—No, para nada —dijo Número 1 desviando la mirada mientras pagaba. Se alejó de ahí rápidamente, ignorando los ojos acusadores del heladero—. Estúpidos adultos.

—Gracias —dijo Número 2 cuando llegó hasta ellos y le entregó su helado.

También le dio uno a Número 4, pero como él seguía atado con la soga, no pudo sostenerlo y cayó al piso. Trato de agarrarlo con los pies y luego con la boca, pero no tuvo éxito.

—No, gracias —le dijo Número 5 cuando 1 le llevó su helado—. No como dulces, viejo. Eso te pudre los dientes.

—Pero… pero… Es de chocolomo —dijo Número 1 acercándoselo—. Tu favorito…

—Yo me lo como por ella —intervino Número 2 quitándoselo de las manos. Luego se volvió hacia 4 y apuntó al helado que estaba en el piso—. ¿Te vas a comer eso?

Número 4 frunció el ceño.

—Oye, ¿enserio vas a dejar a esa porrista ahí adentro por seis horas? —preguntó Número 5—. No es que me importe, claro. Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Dale solo cinco minutos más —pidió Número 1.

 **Mientras tanto, adentro de la fábrica…**

— _Naranja y rosa, azul y rojo… De colores, de colores, ¡te amaré!_

— ¡Aghhh! ¡Ya paren esa canción! —exclamó Kuki tapándose los oídos—. ¡No la soporto! ¡No me gustan estos muñecos, jamás me han gustado y nunca, nunca lo harán!

Entonces, pateó unos de los peluches que había junto a ella y un Simio Arcoíris de color naranja rodó hasta sus pies.

— ¡Oh, no puede ser! —exclamó ella tomándolo con cuidado—. ¡Es…! ¡Es…! ¡Es el Simio Arcoíris "Dulces Fiestas"! ¡El más esponjadito de todo, todo el mundo! ¡Uhhh! ¡Y ahí está el Simio Arcoíris "Sueños Acarameladitos"! ¡Y…! ¡No, no, no! —Kuki soltó al muñeco y se alejó de ellos—. A mí no me gustan, son para niñitas y…

— _Los monitos arcoíris somos redonditos y divertidos…_

— ¡NO! —gritó Kuki pateando las cajas que tenía a su paso—. ¡No! Una líder de porristas como yo, no puede amar a estas cosas… No importa lo adorables y cariñosos que sean…

Tomó a un peluche rojo que estaba en la maquinaria. Al apretarlo, el Simio Arcoíris soltó un agudo "te amo".

— ¡Awwww! —Kuki lo abrazó y luego, abrió los ojos y lo lanzó lejos—. ¡NO QUIERO TU AMOR!

—… _iremos a dónde vas, como el arcoíris va…_

Para este momento, Kuki ya estaba tirada en el suelo en posición fetal. La canción seguía resonando en las paredes, parecía que cada vez más fuerte. Y la maquina no se detenía, creando miles y miles de simios coloridos y esponjaditos.

—A mí no me gustan… No me gustan… Son para niñas… A mí no me gustan… No me gustan… Yo… Yo… A mí… —Kuki se mordió el labio y luego, de la nada, se levantó—. Un momento, ¿Qué es ese olor?

Se paseó por toda la fábrica, olfateando y buscando el origen de ese aroma tan particular.

—Huele como a… como a cariño y ternura… Huele como a amor acolchonadito… —siguió olfateando su alrededor—. Huele como a… como a… ¡ARCOÍRIS!

Y entonces, encontró a un muñeco morado que estaba debajo de unas cajas y sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó.

— ¡ME GUSTAN! ¡ME GUSTAN! ¡LOS AMO Y PUEDO OLERLOS! _¡LOS MONITOS ARCOÍRIS SOMOS REDONDITOS Y DIVERTIDOS!_

Comenzó a correr por toda la fábrica, estrujando a los peluches que encontraba y tirándose al montón de cajas como si fuese una piscina, sin dejar de cantar a todo pulmón la canción que sonaba en ese lugar.

Unos minutos después, el resto del equipo entró a la fábrica (Número 2 arrastraba a 4) y todos se quedaron de pie en la puerta observando a Número 3, que en ese momento estaba parada encima de la máquina, lanzando a los muñecos como si fuesen confeti.

—Lo lograste, la volviste loca —comentó Número 5 negando con la cabeza.

—Este… Número 3, ¿podrías…? Es que ya nos vamos y… —empezó a decir Número 1 y Kuki corrió hacia él dando saltitos.

— ¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN MUCHO TIEMPO! —gritó ella y abrazó a otro puñado de Simios Arcoíris que había en el piso—. ¡LO MEJOR!

— ¡Sabía que volverías, Número 3! —dijo Número 1 sonriendo y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— ¡Ewww! ¡No me toques! —exclamó Kuki apartándose—. Aun no me agradas… ¡Pero, esto es increíble!... Pero, soy la líder de las porristas… ¡Pero, gracias por traerme aquí!...

—Ahora ya está más loca que antes —murmuró Número 4.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

—Nada, nada…

—Tengo muchos otros Simios Arcoíris para ti, Número 3 y están esperándote en mi Casa del Árbol —dijo Número 1—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es acompañarme allá.

—O sea, ¿y tengo que subirme otra vez a esa nave de locos y viajar con estos tres perdedores y contigo, que pienso que estás demente? —Kuki sonrió—. Está bien.

—Van dos y quedan dos —dijo Número 1 con una sonrisa, mientras los observaba a todos subir de nuevo al S.C.A.M.P.E.R. y a Número 3, quien trató de subir a todos los Simios Arcoíris que encontró a la nave.

* * *

— ¿Piensas desatarme o qué? ¡Hoooooola! ¡Es mi turno! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DESATES YA! —Número 4 frunció el ceño. Nadie volteó a verlo—. ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Recuerdan?

— ¿Y dices que hay montones de peluches esponjaditos? ¿Y que todos son míos? —preguntaba Número 3 pegada a la silla de Número 1—. ¿Y qué voy a poder abrazarlos y apapacharlos por el resto de mi vida?

—Así es —contestó él.

— ¡Hooooola! ¿Me recuerdan? —exclamó Número 4 intentando soltarse de la soga otra vez—. ¡Sigo aquí!

— ¡Wow! ¡Amo volar! ¡Es increíble volar! ¿No lo creen? —exclamaba Número 2 desde el asiento del piloto.

— ¡Oye, tú! ¿Para qué dijiste que servía esta cosa? —preguntaba Número 5 mirando una palanca que había en la parte trasera de la nave, aparentemente despreocupada.

—Es la palanca que activa el cañón de palomitas con mantequilla —explicó Número 1 mientras 3 seguía hablando de los Simios Arcoíris.

— ¡Hey! ¡Les estoy hablando, tontos! ¡Voy a hacer puré con cada uno de ustedes si no me sueltan! —gritó Número 4 retorciéndose en su lugar.

—Tranquilízate, Güero, ya llegamos —dijo Número 1 mientras Memo detenía la nave encima de un edificio.

—Ya era hora… Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste… Te vas a arrepentir… —mascullaba el Güero, sin darse cuenta de que mientras hablaba, Número 1 le colgaba del cuello un letrero y lo desataba.

— ¿Me haces el favor de pararte aquí? —preguntó Número 1 señalando el centro del S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

—Sí, claro, ¿aquí está bien? —preguntó Número 4 olvidándose de sus amenazas.

—Más a la derecha…

— ¿Aquí?

—Sí, ahí estás bien.

—Muy bien —dijo el Güero asintiendo, luego volvió a su cara amenazante—. Te vas arrepentir, pelón… Les voy a dar sus pataditas a todos ustedes… Yo… ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Cuidado con el hoyoooooo!

Número 1 había apretado un botón del tablero del piloto y al instante, Número 4 cayó por un agujero que se abrió exactamente donde él estaba parado. El Güero atravesó el techo del edificio que tenían debajo y se impactó contra el suelo de lo que parecía ser un supermercado.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —preguntó él, levantándose adolorido.

— ¡Cuidado abajo, Güero!

Una pequeña caja lanzada por Número 1 le cayó directamente en la cabeza y el Güero vio estrellitas antes de recogerla. Al observarla, se dio cuenta de que era el cereal de los Simios Arcoíris.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Simios Arcoíris?

—Bueno, bueno, probando, uno, dos… Uno, dos... ¿Todos me escuchan? —preguntó la voz de Número 1 amplificada con unas bocinas que venían del S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flotando en el cielo encima del supermercado—. Buenas noches, supermercado de villanos, ¿me prestan su atención, por favor? ¡Gracias!

Número 4 observó a las personas que habían estado caminando por los pasillos sin haberle prestado atención a su caída. Todos eran mayores, pero iban vestidos de forma extraña. Algunos tenían disfraces raros, máscaras y uno parecía tener en la cabeza un rollo de papel higiénico.

—El muchachito que acaba de caerles del cielo, no es un ángel —siguió diciendo la voz de Número 1—. Es nada más y nada menos que Número 4 de los Chicos del Barrio.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Excuseitor mirando al Güero—. Yo reconocería Número 4 en dónde sea, es mi archienemigo y ese ni siquiera parece Número 4.

—No se ve tan rudo —dijo Barba Pegajosa entornando los ojos.

—Sí y tiene cabello de niña —comentó el Catarro Común.

— ¡Esperen! —exclamó el Jefe apuntándole—. ¡Miren el cartel!

El Güero también fijó su vista en el cartel que le colgaba del cuello. Escrito con marcador negro decía "Yo soy el Número…" y justo debajo estaba el 4 marcado por su uniforme de fútbol americano.

— ¡Si lo dice el cartel, entonces es cierto! —exclamó la Señora de los Gatos y todas sus mascotas gruñeron.

— ¡Es imposible! —repitió Excuseitor confundido—. Número 4 está de este tamaño… —y señaló un punto cercano a sus rodillas.

—Sí, ¿qué te pasó, enano? —preguntó el Jefe acercándose a él.

— ¡Oiga, anciano…! —exclamó el Güero, pero luego arqueó las cejas—. ¿Usted no es el jefe de mi papá?

—Atención, villanos… Número 4 solo ha regresado por una cosa: La última caja de cereal de Simios Arcoíris está en sus manos… ¡Y planea llevársela! —exclamó la voz de Número 1 desde el cielo. Todos los villanos fruncieron el ceño—. Ahora, yo les preguntó… ¡¿Van a permitirlo?!

— ¡NO! —gritaron todos y sin esperar un segundo más, comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre el Güero.

Gritó y luego comenzó a correr, pero los villanos comenzaron a sacar armas y objetos salidos de quien sabe dónde, dispuestos a atacarlo. El barco de Barba Pegajosa apareció de la nada y comenzó a perseguirlo, disparándole bolas de chicle que se pegaban en todos los artículos del supermercado.

El Güero dio vuelta por un pasillo y se encontró con una señora gorda y canosa, que después de dar un grito, le ordenó a sus secuaces (que parecían sobras de comida asquerosa) atraparlo.

— ¡¿Qué todos aquí están locos o qué?! —gritó el Güero dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia otro pasillo, donde miles de gatos comenzaron a rasguñarle las piernas—. ¡Ya basta!

— ¡Aquellos que roben el último cereal del supermercado sentirán la ira del Conde Tundacula! —gritó el vampiro, apareciendo detrás de una cortina de humo y tomando a Número 4 para colocarlo en sus piernas.

— ¡Auu! ¡Auu! ¡Así no me llevo contigo! —gritó el Güero al sentir la dolorosa tunda que le estaba dando el Conde—. ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo ese estúpido cereal!

Las palmadas se detuvieron y todos los villanos voltearon a ver el punto donde había caído el Güero. Había dejado la caja de cereal de Simios Arcoíris olvidada ahí.

— ¡A qué las hilachas! Y nosotros persiguiéndolo —exclamó el Jefe golpeándose la cara con una mano—. ¡Ulises, ve y recoge ese cereal!

— ¡Alto! —gritó Excuseitor, poniéndose delante de todos—. ¡Este cereal es mío! ¡Yo lo merezco porque él es mi archienemigo!

Y apuntó al Güero, que se había logrado soltar del Conde y caminaba de puntitas hasta la salida. Todos voltearon a verlo y él se detuvo.

— ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida, Número 4! ¡Y ahora por fin, después de años y años de espera, conseguiré mi venganza! ¡Tomaré esta caja de cereal y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo! —decía Excuseitor dramáticamente—. ¿Sabes por qué no podrás hacer nada? ¡Porque sigues siendo solo un niño tonto y chaparrito que tiene miedo de pelear conmigo! ¡Un malcriado Chico del Barrio que…! ¡Auuu!

Excuseitor cayó al suelo, después de recibir un golpe de Número 4.

—Nadie me llama chaparrito, idiota —murmuró él y luego recogió la caja de cereal—. ¡Y nada más de puro coraje, me llevo esto!

— ¡Tiene la caja! —gritaron los villanos.

Sin embargo, esta vez, en vez de correr, Número 4 preparó sus puños y esperó a los villanos. Uno por uno, fueron cayendo al suelo junto con Excuseitor, quejándose de dolor. El barco de Barba Pegajosa se acercó y le apuntó con un cañón, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, el Güero aventó la caja de cereal, bloqueando el ataque.

El cañón del barco no pudo resistir una caja de cereal atorada en su interior y luego de unos segundos, explotó en mil pedazos, lanzando a los piratas por el aire.

— ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más? ¡No sean cobardes! ¡Les voy a seguir dando sus pataditas si vuelven a molestarme! —decía él lanzando golpes y patadas al aire—. ¡Jamás se vuelvan a meter con el Número 4…! Digo… Yo… Eh… Con el Güero Torres, porque… ¡Ahhhhh!

Unas enormes pinzas atravesaron el techo del supermercado y se lo llevaron de nuevo al interior del S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

— ¿Te gustó patear a esos villanos, Número 4? —preguntó Número 1, sentado en la silla de en medio.

— ¡Sí, fue increíble! —exclamó él juntando sus puños—. Ni siquiera cuando meto la cabeza de esos perdedores a los inodoros de la escuela, siento tanta adrenalina como ahora…

— ¿Eras tú? —preguntó Memo con temor.

— ¡Quisiera darle sus pataditas a esos estúpidos y ridículos adultos todos los días de mi vida!

—Bueno, puedes hacerlo —dijo Número 1 sonriendo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?

—Si decides ayudar a los Chicos del Barrio en esta misión, combatiremos a más villanos que podrás patear tu solito.

—Hum… —el Güero se puso un dedo en la barbilla—. Trato hecho —le dio la mano a Número 1 y luego frunció el ceño—. Pero, aun quiero partirte la cara.

—Sí, bueno… —Número 1 se soltó y se rio nerviosamente—. Número 2, ¿ya tienes las coordenadas que te di?

—Sí, mi capitán. No sé cómo leerlas, pero… —Número 2 miró la computadora del piloto, confundido—. Pero, estoy en eso.

— ¿Ya por fin vamos a la dichosa Casa del Árbol? —preguntó Número 5 cruzándose de brazos.

—No, haremos una parada antes —dijo Número 1.

— ¿Qué? Pero dijiste que solo éramos cinco, y ya tienes a estos tres bobos de tu lado —comentó Número 5 sin entender—. ¿Qué más falta para ir a esa Casa del Árbol?

—Tú.

—Pero, ya te dije que te voy a seguir en esta locura, ¿no?

—Sí, pero todavía no hemos recuperado a tu niña interna, Número 5.

—Ya te dije que me llamo Abby, y, ¿de qué estás hablando?

— ¡Llegamos, mi capitán! —anunció Número 2, deteniendo el S.C.A.M.P.E.R. nuevamente—. ¡Cielos! ¡Adoro decir eso!

Estacionaron la nave afuera de un enorme almacén y Número 1 nuevamente dejó inconsciente al guardia de seguridad y entró como si nada, seguido de los demás.

—Muy bien, chicos, hay que hacer esto rápido —dijo cuando abrió las puertas de la entrada—. ¡Chicos del Barrio! ¡Tomen todos los dulces que quieran!

Estaban en lo que parecía ser una bóveda para guardar dulces. Todos los dulces que pudieran imaginarse. Había cajas llenas de gomitas, botes con litros de helado, una fuente de chocolate líquido y bombones en pequeñas bolsitas. El lugar olía únicamente a pura y dulce azúcar.

— ¡Ay, no! ¡Estoy a dieta! —exclamó Kuki cruzándose de brazos, luego se volvió—. ¡Uhhh! ¡Chocolomo, que rico!

—Solo porque necesito energía para fortalecerme —comentó el Güero tomando una caja de bolitas de chocolate.

—A esto llamo un plan muy dulce, viejo —dijo Número 2 sonriendo y todos negaron con la cabeza—. ¿Entendieron? ¡Un plan dulce! Y… Ah, olvídenlo.

— ¿Me quieres explicar qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Número 5 observando como los demás se atascaban con dulces—. Ya te dije que yo no como estás cosas. Te pudren los dientes.

—Escúchame bien, Número 5 —dijo Número 1 severamente—. Tienes que cooperar, ¿de acuerdo? Eres la segunda al mando en esta operación y la mejor amante de los dulces que existe. Fuiste tú quien descubrió la tumba de Tutancamote y los deliciosos dulces de la personalidad, además de la única niña en todo el mundo que ha podido probar el legendario cuarto sabor del helado…

— ¿Quieres decir que si existe? ¿El cuarto sabor? —preguntó ella, repentinamente emocionada—. Es decir… No es que me importe, ni nada, solo…

— ¡Claro que existe y me dijiste que sabe a…!

— ¡Órale, tienen de tutifruti! —exclamó Número 2 sacando varias cajas de paletas.

—Eso no importa, es una leyenda tonta para niños —dijo Número 5 volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

Número 1 se llevó una mano al pecho.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?

— ¡No! —gritó Número 1—. ¡No nos iremos de aquí hasta que pruebes un dulce!

—Viejo, no he comido esas cosas en años. El azúcar en tu sangre hace que…

— ¡Cállate y come!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —exclamó ella rodando los ojos—. ¡Solo deja de gritar, loquito! Me pones nerviosa.

Se acercó a una de las cajas que contenía chocolates y tomó uno. Hizo una mueca de asco y lentamente, muy lentamente, lo acercó a su boca. Número 1 se mordía las uñas cuando ella probó el primer bocado.

— ¿Ves? No es la gran cosa y… —comenzó a decir ella, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos—. Oh, por Dios…

— ¿Número 5? ¿Estás bien?

—Esto es… Es… —Abby comenzó a temblar—. Es tan… ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡WOW! ¡TAN DULCE!

Comenzó a saltar y al instante, vació toda la caja de chocolates. Luego corrió, corrió por todo el lugar probando las gomitas, los bombones y las paletas. Número 4 estaba por llevarse un caramelo a la boca, cuando ella pasó y se lo arrebató.

— ¡Oye!

Se dirigió rápidamente a la fuente de chocolate y metió la cabeza dentro. Tenía la cara llena de chocolate y caramelo, pero no le importó porque continuó recorriendo el lugar con una rapidez sobrehumana debido al azúcar y probando cada uno de los dulces que había en ahí.

Pronto, el almacén quedó vacío.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó Número 2—. Jamás había visto a una chica comer así.

Número 5 estaba tirada en medio del almacén, con los dedos pegajosos, la boca llena de dulce y el cabello lleno de chocolate. Número 1 se acercó con cuidado.

— ¿Número 5? ¿Número 5? —la llamó tocándola con la punta del dedo—. O sea, hellow… ¿Qué no oyes que te estoy hablando?

—Ya te dije que me llamo Abby —se levantó, tambaleándose un poco—. Eso fue tan… ¡Oh, por Dios! Creo que consideraré volver a comer dulces.

—Hay muchos en la Casa del Árbol —dijo Número 1 ofreciéndole la mano.

—Sí, ya te había dicho que si —dijo ella despreocupadamente—. Solo perdimos el tiempo y… Eh… Ya vámonos, ¿de acuerdo? Me muero por ver esa dichosa Casa del Árbol —y sonrió maliciosamente, pero Número 1 no se dio cuenta.

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡Que bien! Ya los convenció a todos, recuerden que ellos no recuerdan nada sobre KND, solo decidieron seguirlo para tener a los simios, las peleas y los aviones. Abby aun sigue siendo parte de los adolescentes y sigue espiando a 1.**

 **La verdad es que 4 es mi favorito, ¿se nota? :3 Por cierto, recuerden que todavía hay una misión por resolver y que no los pueden devolver la memoria porque hay una pieza perdida del modulo recuperador... Que no se les olvide muajajaja.**

 **Otra vez muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

—Estamos llegando, mi capitán —anunció Número 2 observando el horizonte a través de la ventana del S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

—Bien, chicos, es hora de que conozcan nuestra increíble y asombrosa casa del árbol —dijo Número 1 levantándose y señalando la ventana, esperando las exclamaciones y gritos de asombro.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó Kuki acercándose, junto con los demás—. ¿Detrás de esa casita destartalada y fea que parece que se está cayendo?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Número 1 entornando los ojos—. ¡Esa es nuestra casa del árbol!

—Ah… Pues, de asombrosa no tiene nada —comentó ella.

—Me la esperaba más grande —dijo Número 2.

—¿Qué clase de chatarra es esa? —preguntó Número 4.

—¡Solo le hace falta un poco de pintura, por favor! —exclamó Número 1 ofendido.

Era cierto que la casa lucía algo vieja… Y un poco destartalada. Tal vez las tablas de madera comenzaban a desprenderse de su lugar y las piezas de metal lucían gastadas. Pero a Número 1 le seguía pareciendo el mejor lugar del mundo y no entendía por qué su equipo actuaba como si fuese solo un montón de madera sucia.

El techo de la casa se abrió cuando ellos llegaron y la nave aterrizó en la plataforma principal, rodeada por puertas con números del 1 al 5. Todos bajaron observando a su alrededor con una mueca.

—¡Ewww! ¿Qué clase de tonto viviría aquí? —exclamó Número 3.

Número 1 pasó un dedo por la superficie de la pared y una espesa capa de polvo se le embarró.

—Este… Solo necesita un poco de mantenimiento y estará lista para nosotros. Eso es todo.

Justo en ese momento, Número 4 se recargó en un muro y las tablas de madera se rompieron, provocando un agujero que lo tiró al suelo.

—Ríete y tendrás tus pataditas —dijo él, observando cómo Número 2 contenía la risa tapándose la boca.

—¿Por qué no nos enseñas el resto de la casa, eh? —preguntó Número 5—. ¡Apuesto a qué es mejor que toda esta basura! ¿No crees que deberías de enseñarnos dónde guardas todas tus armas y esas cosas? Las defensas de la casa del árbol y toda esa tecnología de la que hablaste…

—¡No! —exclamó Número 3 acercándose a Número 1, dando saltitos—. ¡Mejor ya enséñame la habitación llena de Simios Arcoíris, por favor! ¿Podemos ir? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¡Di que sí!

—Tranquilo, equipo —Número 1 sonrió—. Uno por uno, no se me amontonen, gracias.

* * *

—¡Wow! —exclamó Número 2 observando el piso bajo sus pies. Estaba arriba de una nave incrustada en la pared de madera, con una manta y una almohada—. ¡Esto está altísimo y me encanta!

Su vista recorrió el lugar que parecía otra pista de aterrizaje, llena de máquinas desarmadas y piezas de metal, y además un montón de…

—¡Historietas! ¡Wow! ¡Son muchísimas! ¡Y desde acá veo un emparedado de jamón con pepinillos! Me preguntó si aún sabrá bien… Ah, ¿qué importa?

* * *

—¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! —gritaba Número 3, saltando en una enorme cama que parecía un peluche gigante—. ¡Me encantaaaaa!

Bajó de un salto y comenzó a abrazar a todos los Simios Arcoíris que tenía a la mano.

—¡Ayyyy! ¡Pobrecito bebé! —exclamó al ver el polvo que cubría a uno de los muñecos—. ¡Necesitas amor esponjocito y divertido! ¡Ven aquí, hermoso Simio!

* * *

—¡Toma…! ¡Y esto…! ¡Y toma esto otro…! —exclamaba Número 4 golpeando con fuerza el costal que colgaba de una de las ramas del árbol—. ¡Y toma esto también…!

Lo apartó de un golpe y luego saltó dentro del cuadrilátero, solo para tomar impulso y derribar el costal con una fuerte patada. El costal cayó al suelo, deshecho y él sonrió.

—¿Quién más va a meterse conmigo, eh?

* * *

—Bueno… No me quejo —dijo Número 5 observando su alrededor.

Tomó un par de audífonos que estaban en una mesita, luego un control remoto y apuntó hacia unas enormes bocinas frente a ella, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá que había al centro de la habitación. Al instante, un alegre jazz resonó contra las paredes.

—A esto llamo "relajarse"… —dijo mientras tomaba un libro de la mesita de noche y comenzaba a hojearlo.

* * *

Número 1 hacía sonar los dedos contra la madera. Estaba recargado en el pódium de la sala principal, con cara de aburrido. Después de unos minutos, suspiró y tomó el micrófono frente a él.

—Bueno, bueno, ya fue mucho, ¿no? —exclamó frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Vénganse para acá, pero ahorita!

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nada ocurriera. Luego, Número 1 escuchó ruidos en el piso de abajo y voces confundidas. Enfadado, volvió a tomar el micrófono.

—¡O sea, hellow! ¡Dos pisos arriba, una vuelta a la izquierda y dos a la derecha!

Esta vez, la puerta principal si se abrió y por ella entraron 2, 3, 4 y 5.

—Eso hubieras dicho desde el principio —comentó Número 2—. Estábamos perdidos por una habitación llena de queso.

—Y luego llegamos a un excusado enorme que olía extraño —dijo Número 3.

—Sí, ¿y que hay con las ruedas vacías de hámsters, eh? —preguntó Número 4.

—Cómo sea, este lugar es muy extraño —dijo Número 5 cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, pero… ¿Les gustó? —preguntó Número 1 mordiéndose los labios.

—¡Fue increíble! ¡Asombroso! ¡Lo mejor! —comenzaron a gritar ellos al mismo tiempo y Nigel sonrió satisfecho.

—Bien… Ahora, por favor, siéntense.

Tomaron asiento frente a la llanta negra en la que antes solían sentarse, sin que ellos lo recordaran. Antes de hablar otra vez, Número 1 los observó y por un momento, le pareció ver a esos cuatro niños de diez años que solían seguir sus órdenes y que luchaban en misiones junto a él.

—Muy bien —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando concentrarse—. Como ya les dije antes, hace algunos años ustedes cuatro formaron parte de los Chicos del Barrio, una organización súper secreta dedicada a combatir la tiranía de los adultos. Han olvidado todo, pero yo no, y estoy aquí porque necesito de su ayuda para completar una misión.

—¡Uh, uh! ¡Pregunta! —exclamó Número 3 levantando la mano—. ¿Por qué tu sí recuerdas y nosotros no?

—Porque soy bien bárbaro, cállate y déjame seguir explicando.

—¿Y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —preguntó Número 4 frunciendo el ceño—. Si se supone que éramos un equipo…

—Sí, si lo éramos, pero…

—¿Y qué fue lo que nos hicieron para que no recordáramos nada? —preguntó Número 2, asustado—. ¿Nos lavaron el cerebro, verdad? ¡Ahhhh!

—No, no es así…

—Al parecer, esos Chicos del Barrio no son una organización muy buena que digamos —comentó Número 5 alzando las cejas.

—No, si lo son, es solo que…

—¿Qué? ¿Que nos lavaron el cerebro?

—¿Qué estás loco?

—¿Qué todo esto es una trampa para que me gusten de nuevo los Simios Arcoíris y que se enteren todas las porristas de la escuela? ¡Noooo!

—¡TA, TA, TA! —gritó Número 1 y todos guardaron silencio al instante—. Creo que tendré que explicarles desde el principio… —suspiró y se puso una mano en la frente.

 **Dos horas después…**

—O sea que, yo soy Número 3… —dijo Número 4, confundido.

—¡No! ¡Ella es Número 3! —gritó Número 1 señalando a Kuki.

—Pero, dijiste que yo era 3… —dijo Memo haciendo un puchero.

—No, tú eras 4 —dijo Número 5—. ¿Sí?

—¡TA, TA, TA!

 **Otras dos horas más tarde…**

—¿Dices que les robábamos el pastel a los presidentes de la clase? —preguntó Número 2, aterrado.

—¡Pero si son tan lindos! —exclamó Número 3—. Y hacen unas fiestas geniales.

—¡Agghhhh!

 **Todavía dos horas más tarde…**

—¿Y por qué estás pelón?

—¡Por tú culpa, nada más por tu culpa!

 **Y otras dos horas más tarde…**

—O sea, que Padre es tu padre… —dijo Número 4 pensativo.

—No, es mi tío…

—¿Y los presidentes de la clase son tus primos? —preguntó Número 3 emocionada—. ¡Siii! ¡Así podemos ir a todas las fiestas que organicen!

—¡NO! ¡Ni son mis primos, ni vamos a ir a ninguna fiesta!

—Pero, acabas de decir que…

—¡NO! —Número 1 se acercó a ellos y comenzó a caminar en círculos—. Padre era malvado y era mi tío, mi papá era Número 0, los de la Otra Cuadra son el Sector Z dulcirificado, nosotros somos el Sector V, el abuelo es mi abuelo, la Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio está en la luna, estuve todo este tiempo ayudando a los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos y ahora regresé…

—¿Por qué dijiste que regresaste? —preguntó Número 5 arqueando las cejas.

—¡Aghhhh! —gritó Número 1 alzando los brazos—. Hay alguien que quiere dulcirificar a todos los niños del mundo y nosotros, el Sector V, como ya he dicho mil veces, somos los únicos agentes que conocen la dulcirificación.

—Pero, nosotros no recordamos nada… —dijo Número 2—. ¿En qué te vamos a ayudar?

—¡Soy el líder y no me cuestiones! ¡Y si alguno vuelve a preguntarme qué número es, le voy a dar sus pataditas en las costillitas! ¡¿Entendido?!

—Uy, ya, que genio —masculló Número 2 agachando la cabeza.

—Ya, ya, niños en problemas, dulcirificación, falta de memoria, ya lo entendimos, loquito —dijo Número 3 rodando los ojos—. A este le gusta mucho gritar…

—¡TA, TA, TA!

—Oye, ¿no deberíamos ir ya a nuestras casas? Es tarde y mañana hay clases —dijo Número 2.

—Nerd —comentó Número 4 poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Si, ya vámonos! Mañana quedé de desayunar con Lance —dijo Número 3.

—¿Ese tonto? Conozco a ardillas más lisitas que ese tipo —comentó Número 4 torciendo una sonrisa burlona.

—¿A ti que te importa? —preguntó Kuki sacándole la lengua.

—"¿A ti que te importa?" —dijo Número 4 imitándola.

—Sí, ya vámonos, fueron demasiadas horas de estar con ellos —dijo Número 5 poniéndose los dedos en el entrecejo—. Estoy cansada.

—Sí, bueno… Si ustedes quieren… Ya saben, se pueden quedar aquí… —dijo Número 1 rascándose la nuca—. Son sus habitaciones y… Bueno, si quieren…

—No —dijeron todos a la vez y se levantaron, sin voltearlo a ver y sin hablar entre ellos. Caminaron hasta la salida y las puertas de metal se cerraron, dejando a Número 1 solo, con la mano alzada.

—Buenas noches… Equipo.

* * *

Cuando Número 5 llegó a su casa, ya era de noche. Entró a la cocina, dónde estaban sus padres, despreocupadamente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Buenas noches, hija, acabamos de cenar, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? —preguntó su padre mientras recogía la mesa.

—Nada nuevo —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Otra vez preparamos chocolate, Abby, ¿quieres un poco? —le preguntó su madre.

—No como esas… —pero entonces, Número 5 observó la olla de chocolate caliente y se mordió el labio—. Bueno, solo un poco.

Su madre le entregó una taza humeante de chocolate y luego, ambos padres salieron de la cocina. Número 5 le dio un sorbo a su bebida y suspiró. Iba a darle otro, pero en eso un gritó la sobresaltó, haciéndola escupir lo que tenía en la boca.

—¡ABBY! —gritó Cree desde la entrada de la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Iba vestida con una bata de hospital y un maletín le colgaba del brazo. Se acercó rápidamente y tiró la taza que su hermana tenía entre las manos. Ésta se añicos en el piso.

—Sabes muy bien que el dulce te hace daño, hermanita —dijo Cree poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. No deberías comer esas cosas.

—Vamos, Cree. Solo es chocolate —dijo Número 5 arqueando las cejas.

—¿Solo es chocolate? ¿Solo es chocolate? —repitió Cree espantada—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

—No me sucede nada, relájate. Solo quería un poco de chocolate caliente para beberlo mientras le contaba a mi hermana todo lo que sucedió hoy con el chico loco —dijo Número 5 sentándose en la mesa.

—Oh —Cree sonrió y también tomó asiento—. Te escucho.

Y Número 5 le contó todo. Desde cómo los había citado a todos en el campo de fútbol hasta su visita a la casa del árbol. Relató cada una de las pruebas que les puso para "sacar a su niño interior", tal como había dicho Nigel. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la parte en la que se había vuelto un poco loca por comer dulces, guardó silencio.

—¿Y bien? ¿A ti que te hizo? —preguntó Cree impaciente.

—Ehhh… Nada —soltó ella al fin—. No me hizo nada porque piensa que yo le creo.

—No me sorprende que haya arriesgado sus vidas, así es él —dijo Cree bajando la cabeza—. Tú no puedes acordarte, Abby, pero yo sé que ese mocoso es el más peligroso de los Chicos del Barrio. Tienes que cuidarte de él, Abby. No puedes dejar que te ponga en peligro, pero debes seguirlo espiando, por el bien de los adolescentes.

—Pero… Él no luce… No se ve tan malvado, Cree… —dijo Número 5.

—Por supuesto que no, y esa organización de los Chicos del Barrio tampoco luce malvada, pero lo es —Cree frunció el ceño—. Se lo que te digo, Abby. Siempre te quejas de que eres la líder de los adolescentes, pero que ellos no te conocen, no te han visto y todo es culpa de esos mocosos. Si ellos no te hubieran destituido y no estuvieran buscándote todavía para hacerte daño, no tendríamos que esconderte. Si se enteraran que eres la líder de los adolescentes, no tendrían piedad.

—Pero, son niños, Cree… —dijo ella confundida—. No pueden hacerme daño.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, hermanita —dijo Cree poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Es mejor que sigas fingiendo que solo eres una adolescente normal, no la líder de toda una organización. No te puedes arriesgar, es por tu propio bien.

—Sí, sí, sí —dijo Abby rodando los ojos—. La líder en secreto, bien. ¿Qué hay con el chico loco?

—No confíes en él. Jamás. Tampoco en ninguno de esos otros tontos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero, sigue con él, que crea que estás de su lado, ¿ya pudiste ver la tecnología que dice que esconde en esa estúpida casa del árbol?

—No, aun no.

—Bueno, no importa, ¿quieres café? Sin azúcar, por supuesto. Eso es para niños.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la preparatoria lucía igual que siempre. Sin embargo, el ánimo de Número 1 había cambiado. Su cara enfadada se había convertido en una permanente sonrisa al pensar que su equipo había recuperado parte de su niñez y que, probablemente, las cosas estarían mucho mejor cuando todos se sentaran juntos a la hora del almuerzo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ni siquiera los adolescentes podían arruinar su humor. Número 1 caminaba por el patio saludando a varios y chasqueando los dedos mientras guiñaba un ojo, mientras todos los demás lo veían confundido.

En ese momento, alguien lo tomó del brazo bruscamente, haciendo que se detuviera antes de entrar al gran edificio.

—Hola, soy presidenta del comité del baile y quería hacerte unas preguntas —dijo Rachel con una sonrisa fingida. Varios adolescentes que pasaban por ahí, la saludaron y cuando se hubieron alejado, ella cambió su cara por una mueca enfadada—. ¿Por qué entraste ayer a la casa del árbol?

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Te dije que el Sector V se había convertido en legendario, tenemos vigilada la casa del árbol para que nadie entre y ayer alguien activó el acceso de seguridad —explicó ella en voz baja—. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir? ¿Qué pasa si alguien se da cuenta de que todavía perteneces a los Chicos del Barrio, Nigel?

—No te preocupes, ahora que mi equipo me está ayudando, todo será más fácil —dijo él haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya se los dijiste? ¿Te creyeron?

—¡Claro que me creyeron! Son mi equipo, confían en mí —dijo él, orgulloso—. ¡Fue increíble, Rachel! Primero hice que Número 2 aprendiera a volar, así me ayudaría con el resto de la misión. Luego, llevé a Número 3 a la fábrica de Simios Arcoíris, para que recordara a su niña interior. Después fuimos con Número 4 al Súper Mercado de Villanos para que se acordara de sus técnicas de combate —explicaba Número 1, entusiasmado—. Y por último, fuimos todos juntos a un ¡almacén de dulces! Para que Número 5 recordara cuánto ama las golosinas…

—¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?! —gritó Rachel y varios de los que estaban en el patio voltearon a verla—. Es decir… ¿Te gustaría que el baile fuera en el campo de fútbol o en el gimnasio?

Al escuchar esto, los adolescentes volvieron a sus asuntos, dejando de verlos. Rachel sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a Número 1 con furia.

—Nigel, no puedes hacer eso —masculló ella—. ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si llegan a descubrirte? Nadie sabe que te trajimos de vuelta, nadie, ni que estás reuniendo a tu equipo y ¡No quiero arriesgarme solo porque no puedes soportar la idea de que destituyeron a tu equipo!

—¡A mí no me vengas con eso! —exclamó Número 1 y varios volvieron a prestarles atención—. Es decir… ¡El baile no puede ser en el gimnasio!

Los adolescentes dejaron de mirarlos.

—A mí no me vengas con eso —dijo Nigel ahora en voz baja—. Ni siquiera tuvieron que haber destituido a mi equipo.

—Ay, Nigel —dijo Rachel poniéndose una mano en el entrecejo—. Ya basta. No importa cuántas fábricas de Simios Arcoíris visites, ni tampoco cuanto te arriesgues con los villanos… ¡Tu equipo no recuerda! No puedes regresarles la memoria. Si ya los convenciste, está bien, pero no pierdas más el tiempo. Necesitamos resolver está misión de inmediato o sí no, ¡todos los niños del mundo quedarán cómo…! Zombies-encantadores.

Se alejó de ahí con el ceño fruncido, dejando a Número 1 con los brazos cruzados.

Las horas transcurrieron sin pena ni gloria. Número 1 compartía varias clases con los miembros de su equipo, pero cada vez que intentaba hablarles, algo sucedía: Un profesor que lo regañaba, adolescentes que se atravesaban en su camino o Lizzie, que no había dejado de insistirle en que él era quien había terminado con ella hace seis años.

Al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y Número 1, entusiasmado, fue directo a la cafetería. Cada uno de ellos estaba en su sitio: Número 2, 4 y 5 solos en distintas esquinas del lugar, mientras que Número 3 seguía rodeada por el equipo de porristas y jugadores de fútbol.

Nigel se acercó a Número 2 y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—¡Hey! ¡Número 2! —exclamó, con una sonrisa—. Levántate, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás para planear nuestro primer movimiento en la misión.

—Ahhhh… ¿Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí y nos vemos en la tarde en la casa del árbol? —preguntó Número 2 mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué? No, no, allá están todos —dijo Número 1—. Solo necesitamos caminar y sentarnos todos juntos en una mesa. No podemos hacer una reunión si cada quien está sentado en distintos lugares, ¡dah!

—No, yo… Te espero, ¿sí?

—Oye, ya —dijo Número 1 frunciendo el ceño—. Solo vamos.

Número 2 volvió a negar con la cabeza y sacó un hot-dog de su mochila y fingió concentrarse solamente en él. Número 1 frunció más el ceño y se dio la vuelta, en dirección a la mesa de Número 3. Los adolescentes que estaban sentados ahí, reían a carcajadas, pero al verlo llegar, se callaron y fruncieron el ceño.

—Kuki, ¿qué estás esperando? Tenemos que reunirnos pero ya.

—¿Y tú que quieres, perdedor? —preguntó una chica mirándolo con desagrado. Número 1 ignoró el comentario y solo miró a Kuki.

—O sea hellow… Tenemos que reunir a todos.

Todos observaron a Kuki confundidos. Ella solo miró nerviosa a Número 1 y luego desvió la vista.

—Kuki, ¿quién es él? —preguntó una de las porristas que estaba junto a ella—. ¿Y por qué te está hablando?

—Siiiii… —dijeron las demás.

—Eh… Pues…

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Lance.

—Yo… Eh… —Kuki volvió a desviar la mirada de Número 1 y tragó saliva—. Yo no… Yo… No, no lo conozco. En mi vida lo había visto, ¿por qué rayos estás hablándome, perdedor?

Todos en la mesa se rieron y Número 1 abrió la boca, sorprendido.

—A ver, a ver, espérate —dijo él poniendo ambas manos al frente.

—Ya te dijo que no te conoce, así que apártate —dijo otra de las porristas levantándose de la mesa y llamando la atención de varios en la cafetería—. Aquí no aceptamos a gente como tú, así que porque mejor no te vas con el Chico Huevo o mejor… ¡Con el perdedor de Memo González Jr.! Ya sabes, gente de tu tipo.

Algunas risas y murmullos se escucharon en la cafetería. Número 1 apretó lo puños y volvió a mirar a Kuki.

—¿No vas a decirle nada?

—Yo eh… ¡Sí! —exclamó ella y se puso de pie—. Ya la escuchaste, los perdedores se sientan por allá.

Y señaló la mesa de Memo, que lo miraba angustiado con el hot-dog en la boca. Número 1 se dio la vuelta, pero no hizo caso a las sugerencias de las porristas. Caminó hasta la esquina de la cafetería, con la mirada de todos los adolescentes puesta en él.

—Número 4, reunión, ahora —dijo. El ánimo que lo había acompañado desde en la mañana, comenzó a desaparecer.

Todos los que estaban en la cafetería comenzaron a murmurar cuando el Güero levantó la vista. Algunos los veían con miedo y unos cuantos, alejaron sus platos de comida de alrededor.

—¿Qué estás esperando, 4? ¡Ahora! —exclamó Nigel comenzando a enojarse.

El Güero dirigió una rápida mirada a la cafetería. Luego frunció el ceño, se levantó y tomó su bandeja de comida. Número 1 recibió las sobras de su comida en la cabeza y cayó al suelo.

—No vuelvas a hablarme, perdedor —amenazó Número 4 y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Número 1 en el piso. Todos en la cafetería se taparon la boca de la impresión.

Número 1 se levantó y comenzó a quitarse los restos de comida de la ropa, con furia. Volteó hacia la otra esquina del lugar, dónde Número 5 lo observaba con un libro entre las manos. Se acercó y apenas iba a hablarle, cuando ella levantó el libro hasta taparse la cara con él, ignorándolo por completo.

—¡Oh, Nigel! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó Lizzie acercándose a él rápidamente—. ¡Salvajes! ¡Mira te han dejado, Nigel! —sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle la ropa.

—¡Aghhhh! —exclamó él y se apartó.

Salió de la cafetería en medio de las burlas de todos, lleno de comida y confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. No estaba enojado, estaba furioso. Ni en sus más horribles pesadillas hubiera imaginado algo así. Frustrado, siguió caminando hasta que chocó con alguien que caminaba por un pasillo.

—Oh, discúlpanos —dijeron los de La Otra Cuadra, sonriéndole con gentileza—. Queríamos llegar rápido a la cafetería para alcanzar a guardar la comida que llevamos al albergue de niños necesitados… ¡Oh, mírate! ¡Que sucio estás! ¿Quieres un pañuelo?

Y se lo ofrecieron. Nigel abrió la boca, indignado y lanzó el pañuelo al piso.

—¡No van a engañarme! ¡No podrán engañarme! —y salió corriendo, a toda velocidad, queriendo escapar de todo. De absolutamente todo.

Llegó hasta el baño y comenzó a enjuagarse la cara con brusquedad. Se limpió la comida de la ropa y se sacudió. Cuando estaba enjuagándose el pantalón, tocó en su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una bolita de papel. Al leerla, quedó aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

 _Armario del conserje. En cinco minutos._

No supo por qué, pero obedeció. Cuando estuvo limpio, se dirigió al armario del conserje, prácticamente preparado para lo que fuera.

Menos para eso.

Frente a él estaba su equipo. Y su expresión se parecía más a la de los niños de diez años que él tanto extrañaba, que a la de los adolescentes tontos que lo habían humillado en la cafetería.

—Bueno, te tardaste —dijo Número 5 cuando 1 cerró la puerta.

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza. Mi hermana y yo vamos a estar un poquito más ocupadas y tal vez tardaremos un poco más de lo acostumbrado en subir capitulos, pero no se desesperen. No la abandonaremos jamás.**

 **Sigan enviando reviews porfavooooor. Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo, ¿qué creen que pasara ahora? Nos vemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

—A ver, a ver, explíquenme que no entiendo nada —dijo Número 1.

—¡Ay, es obvio, loquito! —exclamó Número 3 rodando los ojos—. No pueden ver a la líder de porristas hablando con el chico nuevo que es rarito.

—Sí, y no pueden verme a mí, hablándote —dijo Número 4 cruzando los brazos—. Perdedor.

—Y yo nunca hablo con nadie, ¿entendiste? Así que más vale que te mantengas alejado —le dijo Número 5.

—Pero… Pero… ¡Ustedes dijeron que me creían! ¡Que confiaban en mí y querían volver a ser Chicos del Barrio! —exclamó Número 1 confundido.

—Sí, fue genial y todo, pero… Tenemos una reputación que mantener, loquito —dijo Número 3—. Así que las juntas y todo eso que quieres hacer, serán aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿En… el armario del conserje? —preguntó Número 1 arqueando las cejas.

—Sí, es lindo, ¿no? Hay una… Una cubeta y… —Número 5 paseó la vista por el lugar—. Un lindo trapeador. Seguro nos divertiremos.

—O sea, que, ¡¿prefieren reunirse en este horrible lugar a hablarme en público?! ¡Yo soy su líder!

—Ah, no te preocupes, puedes seguir juntándote conmigo —le dijo Número 2 palmeándole el hombro—. Enserio. Siéntate conmigo, no hay nadie más que me quiera.

—Es decir, ¿Qué me humillaron y me lanzaron comida solo para mantener su estúpida reputación de adolescentes?

—Así son las cosas te guste o no —dijo Número 5 acercándose—. Nos interesa todo lo que nos contaste y realmente queremos ayudar. Pero… Es mejor que esto sea privado, ¿sí?

—¡Aghhh! —Número 1 se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño. No quería hacer eso, pero era la única manera de tener a su equipo otra vez a su lado—. Ok, ok, como quieran.

—Ahora sí, ¿para qué nos querías ver? —preguntó Número 4.

Número 1 se relajó un poco y soltó un suspiro. Se volvió hacia su equipo y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuadrito de metal, con la cara de una ranita encima y pequeñas patitas saliendo de sus lados. Lo puso en el piso y apretó un botón.

Al instante, se escuchó un ruido, como el de una rana y el armario del conserje se vio lleno de luces, que poco a poco se trasformaron en hologramas de mapas y archivos secretos de los Chicos del Barrio.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso?

—Es…

 **C.R.O.A.H. de los Chicos del Barrio…**

 **Cubo**

 **Robótico**

 **Organizador de**

 **Archivos**

 **Holográficos**

—Y… ¿esta cosita guarda todos los archivos secretos de los Chicos del Barrio? —preguntó Número 5 observando con interés los hologramas que estaban a su alrededor.

—Sí, pero no hay tiempo para eso —le dijo Número 1 y con una mano movió los hologramas que estaban cerca de ella. Luego, tomó uno pequeño y al tocarlo, éste se hizo grande—. Esto es todo lo que conocemos de la dulcirificación. Como ya les dije, es un proceso que afecta las mentes de los niños para convertirlos en seres educados y adorables.

—Aun no entiendo por qué es tan malo —comentó Número 2—. Yo quiero ser adorable, bueno ya lo soy, pero…

—¡La dulcirificación no es un juego! ¿Qué no oíste lo que dije? ¡Te lavan el cerebro! ¡A los niños les quita por completo su personalidad! —se puso las manos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a caminar por el armario—. Solo hay una persona en todo el mundo que ha logrado dominar por completo la dulcirificación y ese es… ¡Padre!

—El que dijiste que es tu tío, pero no es tu tío y tu abuelo y… —comenzó a decir Número 2.

—Sí, ese mero —dijo Número 1—. Padre creó una maquina llamada La Cámara de Conversión, construida para dulcirificar a todos los niños del mundo. Pero, el Sector Z trató de detenerlo y a cambio, fueron convertidos en esos despreciables de La Otra Cuadra.

—Los presidentes de la clase, que no son tus primos, pero sí y… —siguió diciendo Número 3.

—Los efectos fueron irrevertibles, pero la Cámara explotó y los niños del mundo estuvieron a salvo… Hasta ahora —Número 1 hizo una pausa dramática y los demás rodaron los ojos—. Hay agentes que están siendo afectados con algo parecido a la dulcirificación y es nuestro deber averiguar lo que sucede.

—Bueno, pero, ¿Quién lo está haciendo? —preguntó Número 2.

—No lo sabemos.

—¡Ay! ¿No es obvio? —Número 3 los miró a todos con las cejas alzadas—. Acabas de decir que Padre es el único que pudo hacer eso.

—Sí, pero ese tal Padre desapareció, ¿no? —preguntó Número 4—. ¿Qué no estás poniendo atención?

—Bueno, es que si yo fuera Padre, querría que todos pensaran que desaparecí para poder hacer planes malvados a gusto —dijo ella.

Número 1 se puso un dedo en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar.

Rachel le había dicho que Padre desapareció poco después de que él se fue al espacio. Los Chicos del Barrio estuvieron buscándolo durante todo ese tiempo, sin éxito. Número 1 creyó que había estado buscándolo a él, pero ahora empezaba a dudarlo.

—Puede ser…— admitió Número 1—Bien hecho, Número 3.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Yo. Claro.

—Lo mejor será ir a investigar al único lugar dónde Padre podría guardar sus planes secretos.

—¿Canadá? —preguntó Número 2.

—No, mejor.

* * *

—Esto puede considerarse ilegal en muchos países, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Número 5.

Los cinco estaban escondidos atrás de un enorme arbusto, observando la inmensa mansión de los de La Otra Cuadra. Número 1 tenía unos binoculares y por ahí, observaba a sus enemigos que regaban una planta en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Solo mírenlos —dijo—. Fingiendo que riegan plantas para confundirnos. Seguramente están planeando su próximo movimiento.

—¿Para eso vinimos hasta aquí? ¿Para verlos regar una estúpida planta? —preguntó Número 4 enfadado.

—Que no te engañe su apariencia, Número 4 —dijo Número 1—. Esos chicos son los seres más despreciables y crueles que habitan en la Tierra. Lo sé.

—¡Uy! ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡No vayan a atacarnos con esa planta! —exclamó él rodando los ojos—. ¡Ay, mira! ¡Tiene una hojita, cuidado!

—Búrlate si quieres, 4, pero Número 3 tiene razón. Si Padre está involucrado, ellos lo saben. Nos vemos en la Casa del Árbol en 5 minutos para planear nuestro ataque —dijo él y luego, chocó sus talones y sus zapatos cohete se encendieron.

Número 1 salió volando, dejando a su equipo boquiabiertos en el suelo.

—¿Y por qué no solo caminamos hasta allá? —preguntó Número 2 señalando la casa, a unos metros de dónde estaban ellos.

* * *

Había alguien más que usaba binoculares, observando la vieja casa del árbol detrás de unos arbustos. Primero vio a un chico delgado y con googles que saltaba emocionado hasta cruzar la puerta. Luego, a una chica de cabello negro y largo que se tapaba la cara antes de entrar. Le siguió un chico con sudadera naranja, cubriendo su cara con una capucha. La última en entrar, fue una chica morena que volteó a todos lados antes de atreverse a pasar.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por aquella figura.

* * *

Número 1 caminaba de un lado para otro, frente a su pódium, mientras su equipo se acomodaba alrededor de la llanta negra.

—¿Y él siempre actúa así de raro? —le preguntó Número 2 en voz baja a 5.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber?

—Bueno, si ya sabes que Padre es el que está haciendo todo esto y que esos adorables niños lo están ayudando, ¿por qué no vamos y les damos sus pataditas de una vez? —preguntó Número 4 haciendo chocar ambos puños.

—No podemos atacarlos, tontito —dijo Número 3—. ¡Son los chicos más populares de la escuela!

—¿Y eso a mí qué?

—Algunas personas cuidamos nuestra imagen.

—¡A ver, a ver! Silencio que no me dejan pensar —dijo Número 1 alzando las manos—. Es cierto que no podemos atacarlos. No sin pruebas. Y es lo que iremos a buscar.

—¿Hablas de entrar en su casa? —preguntó Número 2.

—Exactamente… ¡Vamos, no será difícil! —exclamó al ver la cara dudosa de los demás—. ¡Somos el legendario Sector V! Nadie puede vencernos, ¡somos imparables!

En ese momento, se escuchó una explosión.

Parte de la pared de la casa del árbol estalló en pedazos y por ahí, entró la figura que había estado observándolos entrar. Se reía de manera macabra y alzaba los brazos, extendidos… Hasta que sus carcajadas le provocaron una fuerte tos.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó golpeándose el pecho—. No debí comer ese burrito…

—¿Excuseitor? —preguntó Número 1 arqueando las cejas.

—¡Así es! ¡Excuseitor! —exclamó él—. ¡El vengador! ¡Y vengo a…! Un momento… ¿Número 1? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tú… Tú… ¡Desapareciste! ¿De dónde saliste?

—¡Ay, es una larga historia! Él estaba en el espacio y… —antes de que Número 3 siguiera hablando, Número 1 le tapó la boca.

—¡No importa! ¡Están aquí todos de nuevo! ¡Del uno al cinco y acabaré con todos ustedes! —exclamó Excuseitor—. ¡Pero, acabaré más contigo, Número 4! ¡Me vengaré! ¡Creíste que te había perdonado por llevarte el cereal de simios arcoíris, pero no! ¡Ahora vengo preparado!

Comenzó a lanzar sus puños de papel higiénico por la casa del árbol y Número 1 solt alzó los brazos.

—¡Chicos del Barrio, a sus posiciones!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Número 2 y en eso, recibió una tira de papel higiénico que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia.

—¡No escaparan del poder pachoncito! —gritó Excuseitor y siguió atacándolos. De los bolsillos se sacó un par de destapacaños y los lanzó al aire. Le cayeron a Número 3, que gritó antes de caer al suelo con esas cosas en la cara.

Excuseitor se acercó entonces a Número 5 y ella dudó un poco antes de ponerse en posición de batalla. Pero en eso, Número 1 que seguía con los brazos alzados esperando a que su equipo comenzara a pelear, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se sorprendió al ver que los estaban derrotando.

—¡Número 5, piensa rápido! —dijo cuando tomó un arma del piso y se la lanzó a su compañera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella atrapando el arma de mostaza—. ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? ¿Preparar una hamburguesa?

Y debido a la distracción, Excuseitor la atrapó con varias tiras de papel higiénico, enrollándola por completo.

—¡Y ahora sigues tú, Número 4! —gritó el villano encontrando a Número 4 en un rincón de la casa del árbol, asombrado por la rapidez con la que habían caído los demás—. ¡Me vengaré de ti, de una vez por todas!

—¿Qué? ¿Tú y cuantos más? ¿No recuerdas, tonto? ¡Ya te di tus pataditas y puedo dártelas otra vez! —exclamó el Güero—. ¿Qué no sabes con quien te estás metiendo? ¡Soy el más rudo de…! ¡Ahhh, en la cara no!

Excuseitor no esperó a que el chico terminara sus amenazas, porque empezó a dispararle papel higiénico y destapacaños sin detenerse. Pasados unos segundos, Número 4 estaba colgado del techo, columpiándose y quejándose de dolor.

—¡He derrotado a los Chicos del Barrio! —gritó—. ¡Yo! ¡El más genial de todos los villanos! Uh, uh, esperen a que le cuente a mi mami que hice esto, ¡va a estar tan orgullosa!

Número 1 observó la escena con la boca abierta, luego rodó los ojos y con un disparo de su arma de chile, tiró a Excuseitor al piso.

—¡Te me vas yendo de aquí, cara de excusado, pero ya! —exclamó Número 1 y Excuseitor se levantó, tropezando.

—Sí, sí, sí, ya me iba —tartamudeó—. Yo solo pasaba por aquí, pero ya, ya me voy… Iba a la farmacia, ¿no quieren nada? ¿No? Ya, ya me voy.

Y salió corriendo de la casa del árbol, asustado de Número 1.

—¡¿Me pueden explicar qué pasó aquí?! —exclamó él con los brazos alzados.

Pero, Número 3 no podía hablar, 2 estaba casi desmayado encima de unos controles, 5 se trataba de quitar las tiras de papel y 4 gritaba, colgado del techo.

—¡Excuseitor! ¡Fueron derrotados por Excuseitor!

—¡Pues si no me hubieras lanzado esa cosa de mostaza, tal vez hubiera podido con él! —exclamó 5 levantándose del piso.

—¡Es un arma! ¡Son armas de los Chicos del Barrio! ¡Deberían saberlo! ¡Eran suyas!

—Pues, no nos acordamos, loquito —dijo Número 3 cuando pudo quitarse de la boca el destapacaños—. ¡Parecen juguetes!

—¡No son juguetes! ¡Son armas, armas! —Número 1 se puso los dedos en el entrecejo, frustrado—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Excuseitor! ¡El villano más patético de todo el mundo! Ya no puedo con esto… No puedo, no puedo, ¿por qué me dan papeles tan difíciles en la caricatura?

—Te dijimos que no sabíamos usar nada de esto… —dijo Número 2 levantándose con dificultad del suelo.

—¡No podemos seguir así! ¡No podemos entrar a la mansión de los de La Otra Cuadra si ustedes no saben pelear! —dijo él—. Tal vez no recuerden, pero siguen siendo mi equipo, ¡yo sé que pueden pelear contra los adultos! Solo necesito despertar sus habilidades.

—Sí, ¿y cómo harás eso? —preguntó Número 5 cruzándose de brazos.

—Ustedes y yo, vamos a entrenar —dijo Número 1 con una sonrisa.

Todos se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a seguirlo hacia la salida. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Número 4 gritó desde el techo, aun colgando con papel higiénico.

—¿Hola? ¿Siguen ahí? ¡No me dejen aquí solito! ¡Así no me llevo con ustedes, tontos!

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Perdón por no haber escrito antes, pero ya vamos a estar escribiendo más seguido. Este capítulo quedo un poco corto, pero el siguiente va a ser de los más largos, lo prometo XD Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, sigan, enserio, me animan muchisimo. Personalmente, Excuseitor es de mis villanos favoritos y me dio mucha risa escribir su parte, espero a ustedes también. Lo sé, tengo un problema con 4, es que me encanta.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

Era de día.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban dentro de la Casa del Árbol, mirando con las cejas arqueadas a Número 1, que no paraba de caminar en círculos.

—Muy bien, ahora que ya vi que sus habilidades son un asco, no me queda otra alternativa más que entrenarlos hasta que sus miserables patitas se rompan —dijo él—. Si queremos descubrir si Padre está ocultando algo en esa mansión, debemos estar preparados y no podemos entrar a su morada hasta que sepan cómo combatir.

— ¿Quién dice "morada" hoy en día? —preguntó Número 4 rodando los ojos.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —exclamó Número 1.

—Claro, pero ¿cómo vamos a aprender a hacer todo eso que dices que hacíamos en tan solo unos días? —preguntó Número 5 cruzándose de brazos.

—De la misma manera en la que todos ustedes aprendieron de niños… Entrenando.

Número 1 sonrió.

— ¡Chicos del Barrio! ¡A sus posiciones! —exclamó alzando los brazos y esperando a que los demás se acomodaran detrás de él, pero todos se quedaron inmóviles mirándose entre sí—. ¡O sea, hellow! ¡A sus posiciones de batalla!

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a colocarse detrás de Número 1… Muy mal.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino! —exclamó Kuki después de chocar con Número 5.

— ¡Uy, lo siento! ¡Pase, su alteza! —exclamó ella rodando los ojos. Número 2 le pegó por accidente en el brazo—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —exclamó él, moviéndose nerviosamente y pisando al Güero.

Todos comenzaron a empujarse y Número 1 suspiró con cansancio.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé…

* * *

— ¿Estás diciéndome que yo volaba en esto? —le preguntó Memo, mientras Número 1 le acomodaba en la espalda un par de raquetas de tenis que parecían alas y en la cara, una máscara con ojos de mosca.

Ambos estaban parados en la cama de Memo, el avión incrustado en la pared de la Casa del Árbol.

—Tu confía en mí, chamaco —dijo Número 1 y antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, lo empujó hacia el vacío.

— ¡No me enseñaste cómo encenderlaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

Número 1 señalaba unos papeles que había pegado en la pared del armario de la preparatoria. Había planos de la Casa del Árbol, de la mansión de los de La Otra Cuadra y fotografías de villanos.

Los otros cuatro chicos se miraban entre sí y bostezaban de vez en cuando. Número 4 dormía en su lugar, con un papel pegado en la frente que decía "Aburrido".

* * *

Estaban sentados alrededor de la llanta, frente al pódium de Número 1 que les estaba demostrando una posición de batalla. De repente, volteó hacia todos lados y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está 5?

Abby estaba paseando por un pasillo, revisando las habitaciones que encontraba en el camino. Cuando iba a abrir una puerta, una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Número 1.

—Yo… Ah… Nada, me perdí… —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Cielos, relájate!

* * *

— ¡Vamos equipo! ¡Vamos a ganar! —repetían las porristas haciendo piruetas en el campo de futbol. Kuki estaba al frente de todas, vistiendo su uniforme, cuando observó que Número 1 la llamaba a señas, apuntando el reloj de su muñeca—. Eh… ¿Chicas? Me tengo que ir a… A un lado, vuelvo enseguida, ¿sí?

Mientras tanto, en el campo de futbol, Número 4 había visto también las señas de 1 y se había empezado a alejar de sus compañeros discretamente.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó uno de ellos.

—Eh… Yo… Ah… No me molestes, tonto —dijo él levantando un puño amenazador y todos decidieron dejarlo.

* * *

— ¡Hey, Memo! —lo llamó un chico de anteojos y camisa a cuadros—. ¿Vas a ir a la reunión de Caballeros y Dragones II?

—Sí, pero primero voy a… Recoger algo —dijo él caminando hacia atrás y alejándose antes de que los nerds lo siguieran.

Llegó hasta el armario dónde solían reunirse y encontró a todos ahí, sentados en el suelo mientras Número 1 seguían explicando cosas acerca de los papeles que tenía pegados en la pared. Iba a sentarse entre 5 y 4, pero éstos le dirigieron una mirada de desagrado, luego se movió hacia dónde estaba Kuki, pero ella hizo lo mismo.

Terminó sentado en un rincón comiendo un hot dog con la cabeza agachada.

* * *

Número 1 caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, tratando de esquivar a la mayoría de los adolescentes. Rachel estaba cerca de unos casilleros, repartiendo folletos a todos los que pasaban.

— ¡Te esperamos en el baile! ¡Te esperamos en el baile! ¡No faltes! ¡Te esperamos en el baile! —Número 1 pasó cerca de ahí y ella le entregó un folleto—. ¡Te esperamos en el baile! Te estoy vigilado, Nigel…

Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero Número 1 solo agarró el folleto y se fue corriendo, lo más deprisa posible hasta llegar a su Casa del Árbol, dónde ya estaban esperándolo los demás.

* * *

Rayos de colores caían alrededor de un tiro al blanco y ninguno le daba a su objetivo. La pared quedó llena de agujeros y quemaduras.

— ¡Alto al fuego! —exclamó Número 1 observando con el ceño fruncido a su equipo, que alzaban las armas que él les había entregado. Se acercó al tiro al blanco—. ¿Qué no pueden hacer nada bien? ¡Ahhhhh!

De no ser por qué se agachó a tiempo, un disparo le habría dado en la cabeza. El tiro al blanco quedó deshecho y él tenía una pequeña llamita en la camisa.

— ¡Ups! —exclamó Número 3 mientras Número 1 corría en círculos, espantado por el fuego.

* * *

— ¡A sus posiciones!

— ¡No me toques! —exclamó Número 4 apartándose de Número 3.

— ¡No te estoy tocando! —dijo ella acercando su dedo a su cara, pero sin tocarlo.

— ¡Sí lo haces!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Sí! ¡Está tocándome! ¡Dile que deje de tocarme!

Número 1 se pegó en la frente con una mano.

* * *

— ¡Levántense! ¡Hay que trabajar! —exclamaba Número 1 observando a los demás, recostados en los sofás frente a la televisión.

—Estamos exhaustos —dijo Número 4—. Lo único que queremos es ver un poco de… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué rayos es eso? —exclamó al prenderle a la televisión—. ¿Un perro que habla? ¿Enserio? ¡¿Dónde está Johnny Bravo?!

— ¡Ughhh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Esos ni siquiera son los Jóvenes Titanes! —exclamó Número 3.

— ¡Eran increíbles! —exclamó Número 2—. ¿Veían Ed, Edd y Eddy?

—Nadie como las Chicas Superpoderosas, nene —dijo Número 5 chasqueando los dedos.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de las series que veían antes, entusiasmados hasta que Número 1 gritó.

— ¡O sea, hellow! ¡Tenemos que entrenar y…! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué eso? —dijo al ver la pantalla—. ¿Por qué rayos esa naranja está hablando? ¡Antes ese canal era cool!

* * *

— ¡Vamos equipo! ¡Vamos a ganar! —seguían repitiendo las porristas, luego una se apartó de las demás y volteó hacia todos lados—. ¿Dónde está Kuki?

* * *

—Bien, pasemos lista… —decía la ancianita que estaba a cargo de los castigos—. ¿Güero Torres? ¿Güero? ¿Qué? ¿El Güero Torres no vino a detención?

* * *

El gran Bobby estaba muy ocupado en los baños de la escuela, metiendo la cabeza de varios chicos en los inodoros. Cuando llegó al final, se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie ahí.

— ¿Dónde está Memo González? ¡Es mi víctima de las 3:00!

* * *

Los cuatro se encontraban en el armario de la preparatoria, escuchando con atención todo lo que decía Número 1 y anotando cosas en libretas.

* * *

— ¡La señora del almuerzo! —exclamó Número 1 mostrando un dibujo muy mal hecho de esa villana.

Todos se taparon las bocas con rapidez.

— ¡El conde Tundacula!

Todos se cubrieron la parte posterior del cuerpo.

— ¡Frenos!

Todos sacaron dulces de sus bolsillos.

— ¡Catarro Común!

Y todos sacaron pistolas llenas de jugo de naranja.

* * *

Número 4 estaba sentado frente a la televisión, comiendo palomitas, cuando estiró su mano para tomar el control remoto. Sin embargo, alguien más también lo hizo.

— ¡Uh, lo siento! —dijo Kuki y ambos apartaron sus manos rápidamente—. Un momento… ¿Ibas a jugar un videojuego?

—Sí, pero no es para niñas —dijo él tomando el aparato y alejándolo de ella.

— ¡Ah, dame eso! —exclamó Kuki.

Unos segundos después, los dos se encontraban codo a codo en el sofá, presionando botones, cada uno con un control. Número 3 estaba tranquila, pero Número 4 soltaba gritos cómo "¡Arriba! ¡Abajo! ¡Derecha! ¡No, la otra derecha! ¡Voy a vencerte!".

— ¡Sí! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! —exclamó Número 3 después de un rato, cuando en la pantalla apareció el letrero de "GANADOR" y Número 4 lanzaba el control al suelo, enfadado.

Número 3 extendió los brazos y se acercó a él, pero antes de abrazarlo, se quedó quieta y desvió la vista.

—Gané —dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Oh… Sí… Tu… Ganaste —dijo él y tragó saliva. Luego comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada, ¿por qué? —dijo él y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te importa?

* * *

El gimnasio estaba lleno de adolescentes haciendo ejercicio que seguían las ordenes de un entrenador y de otros tantos que colgaban un enorme cartel que decía "GRAN BAILE", dirigidos por Número 86.

— ¡Ay, tenían que ser hombres! ¡¿Eso te parece un cartel?! —exclamó ella y los muchachos que la estaban ayudando, empezaron a llorar—. ¡Son unos debiluchos! ¿Están llorando? ¡Ay, si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú misma!... ¿Qué?

Su vista se dirigió a la esquina del gimnasio, dónde Número 1 salía discretamente por la puerta, seguido de 2, luego 3, 4 y por último, 5, sin que el entrenador ni nadie más se diera cuenta.

—Torpes —dijo ella entre dientes, luego volteó a ver a los del cartel—. ¡¿Qué están mirando?! ¡Pónganse a trabajar, es lo que deben hacer!

* * *

—Cuando cuente tres —dijo Número 1 señalando el tiro al blanco, reparado con cinta adhesiva—. Una… Dos… ¡Ay, mamá!

Volvió a agacharse a tiempo, porque cuatro pares de rayos casi le pegan. Sin embargo, ahora si dieron todos en el centro.

—Nada mal, pero todavía tienen que… ¡Ahhh! —volvió a agacharse—. ¡Ya estuvo! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya párenle, no estoy jugando! Esta es una misión seria y… ¡Ahhhh!

Los cuatro muchachos frente a él, se rieron a carcajadas.

* * *

Número 2 y Número 4 chocaron en un pasillo de la Casa de Árbol y a Memo se le salieron del bolsillo un montón de tarjetas.

—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas , tonto y…! ¡Órale! —exclamó el Güero mientras recogía las tarjetas, ignorando que el otro muchacho se había puesto en posición fetal para evitar un golpe—. ¡Cuántas tarjetas "Yip!" tienes! ¿Has conseguido la número 294?

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Memo, rebuscándose en el bolsillo, alegre de no recibir una paliza—. Aquí está, ¡tengo un montón de estas nenas en casa!

—¿Enserio? He intentado juntarlas, pero mi hermanito siempre se las lleva.

—¿Sí? ¡Mi hermanito hace lo mismo! —exclamó Número 2 y soltó un gritito, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, lleno de emoción. El Güero hizo lo mismo.

—¿Cuál tarjeta es tu favorita?

—¡La número 125! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo y volvieron a gritar. Luego se fueron caminando por el pasillo, juntos.

* * *

—¡Ayyy, yo no puedo hacer esto! —exclamó Kuki observando a los muñecos de peluche que tenía alrededor. Todos tenían en la cara, un dibujo de los villanos—. ¡Mira mi manicura! ¡No puedo pelear así!

—¡Órale, mi chava! —exclamó Número 1 mientras le arrojaba un arma y se alejaba hasta donde estaban los demás.

Presionó un botón y los muñecos con cara de villanos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Los muñecos no deben moverse! ¡Son terroríficos! —exclamó ella—. ¡Estar quietos es lo que los vuelve adorables, así no me gustan! Además tienen sus caras muy mal dibujadas…

—¡Ya! ¡Acaba con ellos! —exclamó Número 1 impaciente.

Kuki cerró un ojo y apuntó a uno de los muñecos, con las manos temblorosas. Sin embargo, le dio al primer intento.

—¡Uhh! ¡Le di! ¡Le di! ¿Lo vieron? —luego frunció el ceño y torció una sonrisa, dispuesta a pelear. Uno a uno, los muñecos fueron cayendo, destrozados en el suelo.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! —dijo dando unos saltitos—. ¡Fue increíble! ¿No lo creen?

—Sí… —dijo Número 5 y se acercó al Güero, que tenía la mirada perdida en Kuki—. ¿No lo crees, Güero? —y le pegó con el codo en las costillas.

—¿Qué? Yo… Pues… ¿De qué estás hablando? —tartamudeó él, con las mejillas rojas.

* * *

—Ya no te voy a empujar, Memo —le dijo Número 1 tranquilamente—. Así que si no estás listo todavía…

—¿Qué? ¡Ahí te ves, mi chavo! —exclamó él antes de lanzarse al vacío con su traje de mosca voladora.

Y comenzó a volar.

* * *

—Enserio no quiero hacer esto —dijo Número 5 cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ay, 5! ¡No te voy a hacer nada, tranquila! —exclamó Número 1 poniéndose en posición de batalla, mientras todos los demás los veían desde el sofá, comiendo palomitas—. Solo será una pelea fingida, ¿entiendes?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella arqueando las cejas—. ¿Enserio piensas que te tengo miedo?

—Bueno, yo no quería decir eso, pero… —y Número 1 comenzó a cacarear y a mover los brazos como si fuesen alas de gallina.

—Oh, muy bien, tú lo pediste, nene —dijo ella y también se colocó en posición de batalla.

—Ok, seré generoso, ya sé que no recuerdas todos tus movimientos de pelea y no tienes mucha… ¡Auuu, en el ojo no! —exclamó él evitando una patada de su compañera.

—¿Decías?

Número 1 torció una sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

—Dos tarjetas "Yip!" a que ella lo derriba —dijo Número 4 mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

—Ah, no lo sé. Número 1 también pelea muy bien —dijo Número 2 torciendo la boca—. Pero, apostaré mi tarjeta 45 a que ambos terminan en el suelo.

—¡Oigan! No deben de apostar contra ellos —dijo Número 3—. Eso está tan mal… ¡No! ¡Derríbalo! ¡Eso es! ¡Gancho a la derecha, gancho a la derecha!

—¡Ay, espérate! —exclamaba Número 1 entrecortadamente, pues 5 lo tenía sujeto por el cuello de espaldas—. ¡Auu! ¡Así no me llevo contigo…!

Cayó al suelo, empujado por ella.

—Qué bueno que fuiste generoso —dijo Número 5 torciendo una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca te enseñé esos movimientos! —dijo Número 1 sorprendido.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio—. Es cierto… Yo… Eh… ¡Mi memoria debe estar volviendo! ¡Wow! ¡Sí que eres un gran maestro!

—¡Ya lo sabía, soy bien bárbaro!

* * *

No había capitana en el equipo de porristas y tampoco un número "4" en el campo de futbol. El Gran Bobby no tenía victima en el baño y mucho ruido se escuchaba en el armario del conserje.

—Sin mostaza para Kuki, dos para el Güero —decía Número 2 mientras repartía hot dogs a todos—. ¿Querías con kétchup, 1?

—Sí, gracias —tomó su bocadillo y luego se volteó hacia los planos—. Los de la Otra Cuadra siempre duermen en esta habitación —hizo un circulo en una de las orillas—. Yo digo que…

—Podríamos entrar por la ventana de la sala posterior —dijo Número 5 mientras masticaba unos nachos—. Así estaríamos lejos de ellos.

—Luego podríamos atravesar el salón, esquivando las trampas que dijiste, porque ahí son menos —dijo Número 3.

—Y sorprenderlos por detrás —dijo Número 4 haciendo chocar sus puños.

—Eh, sí… Puede funcionar —admitió Número 1 sorprendido.

* * *

—¡Chicos del Barrio! ¡A sus posiciones!

—¡Cinco! —exclamó ella saltando hasta ponerse a su lado.

—¡Cuatro! —gritó él aterrizando en el otro lado.

—¡Tres! —Kuki salió del techo y cayó en medio.

—¡Dos! —Memo hizo aterrizar su aparato volador en forma de mosca.

—Uno… —dijo él observándolos con nostalgia.

* * *

—¡Muy bien, chicos! —exclamó Número 1—. Estos días de entrenamiento han sido increíbles, han mejorado mucho y por eso creo que merecen un descanso. Seguro querrán regresar a sus casas antes de que se haga más tarde.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí, dudosos.

—Sí, no queremos llegar tarde —dijo Número 3 mordiéndose el labio.

—Ni que nos gustara estar aquí —dijo Número 4 rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, estar con ustedes es una tortura —dijo Número 5 acomodándose la gorra—. Debo volver a casa.

—Sí, y seguro no querrás que te acompañemos, ¿no? —dijo Número 2—. Ya sabes, porque ninguno de nosotros somos amigos.

—Pues, por eso, ya váyanse —dijo Número 1 arqueando las cejas.

—¡Oh, pero miren esto! —exclamó Número 3 señalando la ventana—. ¡Parece la sombra del Conde Tundacula! ¡Es peligroso que volvamos solos a nuestras casas! ¿No?

—Pero, yo no veo nada —dijo Número 1 entornando los ojos.

—¡Uy, sí! ¡Ya lo vi! —exclamó Número 2—. Tal vez sea mejor que vayamos todos juntos, ¿no creen?

—No es que me agrade la idea, pero ya qué —dijo Número 5 encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero, yo…

Y Número 1 no pudo decir nada más, porque en eso, todos lo jalaron hacia la salida de la Casa del Árbol y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba caminando con ellos por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

En dónde, por supuesto, no había ni rastro del Conde Tundacula.

—¡…y cuando Memo logró volar en círculos con esa cosa de mosca! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Y luego Abby peleando contigo y pateando todo ese enorme trasero que tienes! —Número 3 señaló a Número 1 y soltó una risita—. ¡Y tú, Güero! ¡Estuviste increíble en el entrenamiento de hoy!

—Ah, sí, bueno… Yo… Hago lo que puedo… —balbuceó Número 4 pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—¡Y cuando yo derroté a todos esos peluches! ¡No tenía idea de que pudiera ser tan valiente!

—Oh, vamos, Número 3, no seas modesta. Tú misma dirigiste una misión completa para tu cumpleaños —comentó Número 1 sonriendo.

—¿Enserio? ¿Yo? ¡Genial! ¿Y hubo muchos simios arcoíris y bolitas de algodón por todos lados?

—Eh… No. Hubo tiburones. Muchos tiburones.

—¡Ah, también son adorables! —exclamó ella dando unos saltitos—. ¿Y los demás también dirigieron misiones?

—No, aunque… Una vez 4 tomó mi ropa y quiso construir un cañón de almejas o algo así —dijo Número 1 poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla—. Aunque 4 siempre tomaba mi ropa…

—¿Qué? —preguntó él arqueando las cejas—. Pues, yo creo que lo del cañón de almejas es una gran idea.

—Sí, en Plutón —se burló Número 5.

—¡Oh, oh! Dime, ¿alguna vez hemos ido al espacio igual que tú, 1? —preguntó Numero 2.

—¡Ah, cientos de veces, mi chavo! Una vez a rescatar simios arcoíris a Saturno, otra vez salvamos a la Base Lunar del Sol… Y otra vez la lanzamos a la Tierra, claro…

—¿Por qué hicimos eso? ¿Estaba en peligro de alguien tan malvado como Excuseitor? —preguntó Número 2 temeroso.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Vencimos a villanos mucho más malvados que Excuseitor, como el Abuelo… —Número 1 se estremeció—. O Frenos, la Señora del Almuerzo, la de los Gatos… ¡Oh, recuerdo la vez en la que Número 4 tuvo que vestirse como el Señor Ternura de 3 y ella se lo llevó para tenerlo como mascota! Casi no salimos de ahí.

—¿Por qué en todas tus historias me tengo que vestir de algo? —masculló Número 4 frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, y estuvo la vez en la que te vestiste de niña para ir a la pijamada de 86, también cuando querías entrar a ver una película para adultos y te vestiste como uno. Fue divertido. Pero, fue más divertido cuando inundamos la calle de helado, o cuando llenamos de mostaza esa estúpida pista de patinaje para adolescentes.

—¡Uh! ¿Ya hemos estado el Punto? ¡Somos geniales! —exclamó Número 3.

—O cuando fueron a rescatarme porque los de la Otra Cuadra le habían tomado una foto a mi dignidad, o cuando arriesgaron sus vidas por transformarme nuevamente en un niño… —Número 1 se talló un ojo y desvió la vista—. O cuando 86 borró sus memorias y aun así decidieron ayudarme, igual que ahora…

—Me gustaría recordar todo eso —dijo Número 3 haciendo un puchero.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada, y entonces, Kuki volvió a hablar, un poco más animada.

—¡Allá está mi casa! Será mejor que entre —dijo cuando llegaron hasta la puerta—. Mis papás van a salir toda la noche y tengo que cuidar a…

Tocó el timbre, y casi al instante, la puerta se abrió.

—¿Si? ¿Quién es?

Una niña de aproximadamente diez años de edad, salió de la casa. Tenía dos largas trencitas en cada extremo de la cabeza, y un suéter grande y morado.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señora? —dijo ella.

—Mushi, soy Kuki, déjame pasar.

—Lo siento, aquí no vive ninguna Kuki —y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Número 3 frunció el ceño y comenzó a golpear la puerta con los puños.

—¡Mushi! ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Mushi!

La niña volvió a abrir la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—¡Aghh! ¿Qué quieres?

—Mushi, ya te he dicho que no hagas esas bromas —dijo Número 3 cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ay! ¿Y para qué quieres entrar? No quiero que invites a tus torpes amigas. Ya no las soporto. No me dejan ver mi programa de Simios Arcoíris y todo el tiempo están agarrándome mis trencitas —dijo la niña haciendo una mueca.

—Oh, Mushi… —dijo Número 3, culpable.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Nada en esta Tierra me hará dejar que…! —Mushi observó al muchacho que estaba detrás de su hermana—. ¡Número 1! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —la niña hizo otra mueca—-. ¡Hasta que al fin vuelves a ser amigo de mi hermana! No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he soportado a esas porristas y a esos estúpidos chicos.

—¿Chicos? ¿Cuáles chicos? —preguntó Número 4 entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Número 5 burlonamente, pegándole con el codo de nuevo—. ¿Te molesta, Güero?

En ese momento, Mushi les prestó atención y soltó una risita.

—¡Uhhh! ¿Él era tu novio, verdad?

—¡Mushi! ¡Ya te he dicho que no digas esas cosas! —exclamó Kuki, sin darse cuenta del leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Número 4.

La niña volvió a reírse, pero luego se quedó callada, petrificada. Su vista se encontró con la del otro muchacho que acompañaba a su hermana y a los demás.

—¿Por qué tu hermanita está mirándome de ese modo? —preguntó Número 2 un poco nervioso.

Pero Kuki no alcanzó a contestarle, porque en ese momento, Mushi soltó un grito y se abalanzó sobre Memo, tirándolo al suelo y dándole golpes sin parar.

—¡VENGANZA! ¡ME VENGARÉ, MEMO GONZÁLEZ JR! ¡TÚ ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! ¡AGGGHHH!

—¡Mushi! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Número 3, mientras, entre todos, trataban de evitar que la niña asesinara a Memo.

—¡SUELTAME, BRUJA! —gritó ella cuando Kuki pudo al fin sujetarla por la cintura. Mushi seguía dando patadas al aire y tratando de alcanzar a su víctima, que apenas estaba poniéndose de pie, respirando entrecortadamente y acomodándose la gorra.

—¿Y yo qué hice para merecer esto? —se lamentó el muchacho.

—¡Ja! Te acaba de patear una niñita —se burló Número 4.

—¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! ¡NUNCA LO OLVIDARÉ, MEMO GONZÁLEZ! ¡NUNCA! ¡TOMARÉ MI VENGANZA! —comenzó a reírse maléficamente entre los brazos de su hermana—. Y ahora que te has vuelto a juntar con Kuki, será más fácil atraparte. Te estaré vigilando, aunque tú no me veas. Estaré esperando el momento de mí… ¡VENGANZA!

Se soltó al fin de Kuki y corrió hacia su casa. Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

—Bueno… Estoy algo confundida —comentó Número 5 arqueando las cejas.

—Número 2 hizo que la castigaran por matar a un Simio Arcoíris —explicó Número 1 y Kuki se tapó la boca con las manos.

—¿Y por qué ella si recuerda todo y nosotros no? —preguntó Número 4.

—¡Ay, de verás que por eso no eres el listo del grupo! —dijo Número 1 rodando los ojos—. Pues porque Mushi nunca fue miembro de los Chicos del Barrio, Güero. Es igual que Lizzie, como nunca fueron en realidad agentes, nunca tuvieron por qué borrarles la memoria.

—Sí, por cierto… —Número 5 alzó las cejas y volvió a sonreír con burla—. ¿Qué hay entre tú y esa chica, eh?

—¿Qué? Yo, nada… Le digo, me dice… ¡Número 3! ¿Qué no tenías que entrar ya a tu casa?

—Sí, será mejor que revise que Mushi no tenga nada afilado en sus manos —se dirigió a la puerta y luego se despidió con la mano—. ¡Los veo mañana, chicos! Es decir… No es que quiera verlos mañana, pero… Ustedes entienden, ya saben… ¡Adiós!

Siguieron caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, cuando Número 2 anunció que habían llegado a su casa.

—Bueno, yo aquí me quedo. Mamá ya debe tener lista la cena y si no llegó pronto, mi hermanito va a empezar a…

—¡Oh, visitantes a altas horas de la noche! —dijo una voz misteriosa.

—Demasiado tarde —se quejó Número 2 y volvió su vista hacia el jardín, dónde un niño rechoncho y vestido con una capa negra, salía de detrás de las plantas, lentamente.

—No esperaba visitas, pero pasen, ¿en qué puede servirles, Número T?

—La T no es número, hasta yo sé eso —dijo Número 4 cruzando los brazos.

—¡Cállate! ¡Soy el Número T! ¡Soy el Número T! ¡Quiero ser el Número T! —Tommy se acercó a ellos—. ¡Quiero ser el…! ¡Oh, por todos los Simios Arcoíris! ¡Número 1! ¡El 1! ¡El…! ¡El…! ¡El primero! ¡Estás aquí!

—Hola, Tommy —dijo Número 1 desganado.

—¿De dónde lo conoces? —preguntó Número 2 confundido.

—Yo le salve la vida —presumió Tommy.

—¿Qué? No es cierto —dijo Número 1.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no, pelón? ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti y por los Chicos del Barrio!

—¿Tú conoces a los Chicos del Barrio, Tommy? —preguntó Número 2 sorprendido.

—¡Eso me la he pasado diciéndote desde hace tres años que te borraron tu estúpida memoria! Pero, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Noooo! ¡Te la pasas ahí sentadote en el sillón, quejándote de que no tienes novia, ni amigos y eres un looser! ¡Y no me haces caso!

—Ah, con razón todo ese cuento de los niños que combaten adultos se me hacía familiar… Ahora entiendo lo del Número T —Número 2 se rascó la nuca—.. Perdón, Tommy.

—¡Nooo! ¡Nada de "perdón, Tommy"! ¡Para ti, muchachito, soy el Número T!

—¡T no es un número! ¡Te lo he dicho cientos de veces! —exclamó Número 1 rodando los ojos.

—¡Quiero ser el Número T! ¡Quiero ser el Número T!

—¡Tommy! —se escuchó un grito desde adentro de la casa—. ¿Por qué no estás regando las plantas?

—¡No soy Tommy! ¡Soy el Número T!

—¡Tommy!

—Ya voy, abuelita, ya voy —se espantó el niño y corrió hasta el otro lado del jardín para regar unas flores.

—Será mejor que lo ayude o mi abuela va a matarlo —dijo Número 2 apresurándose—. Los veo mañana.

Cruzaron unas cuantas calles más, hablando de lo extraños que eran los hermanitos de sus compañeros, cuando llegaron a una esquina y el Güero anunció que él se iba por ahí.

—Yo también tengo un hermano loco, pero últimamente no lo he visto… Ahora que lo pienso —Número 4 se puso un dedo en la barbilla—. Nos vemos mañana… Eh, digo… Ya saben, en el armario… Porque… Bueno, adiós.

—Mi casa está a dos calles de aquí —dijo Número 5 cuando 4 se hubo alejado—. Ya no tienes que caminar.

—Bueno, eso depende —dijo Número 1 sonriendo—. ¿Tu papá hizo galletas?

—¿Y tú como sabes de las galletas de mi papá?

—Bueno, son legendarias —explicó él comenzando a caminar—. Las mejores que he probado, sin duda. Ese señor Oliveira tiene un don.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Número 5, ella lo invitó a pasar para que probara algunas de las galletas que había hecho su papá. Número 1 aceptó y estaba sentado ya en la mesa del comedor cuando ella le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente.

—¡Uh! ¡Casi lo olvido! —exclamó ella antes de sentarse junto a él—. Ahora vuelvo.

Corrió rápidamente a las escaleras que había en el recibidor, mientras 1 se dedicaba a comer todas las galletas que había dejado frente a él. Cuando ella volvió, tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa en la cara.

—Encontré esto en mi habitación el otro día —extendió las manos hacia él—. Yo nunca usaría estas cosas.

A Número 1 casi se le sale la galleta que tenía en la boca. Frente a él, estaban un par de gafas negras, brillantes y gastadas.

—Son… Son… —se levantó de la silla y acercó una mano temblorosa a sus gafas—. Son… ¡Ay, sí son!

—¿Por qué no te las pruebas?

Las tomó con cuidado y luego las acercó a su corazón.

—Aun las tienes, después de tanto tiempo…

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Número 5 arqueando las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Me están sudando los ojitos, eso es todo —dijo él y luego, con cuidado se puso las gafas en los ojos—. ¡Ay! ¡Ya me siento yo otra vez! ¡Mis queridas amigas! ¡Las extrañé tanto! Pero, un momento… ¿Cómo supiste que eran mías?

—Ah, pues, ya sabes… Alguna vez debiste de haberlo mencionado, nunca paras de hablar —dijo Número 5 nerviosamente—. Cuando vuelvas al espacio, ten cuidado de no olvidarlas otra vez.

—¡Yo no las olvidé! —se indignó el muchacho mientras volvía a sentarse—. Yo te las regalé.

—¿Y yo para quería unas tontas gafas?

—¡No son tontas! —dijo él poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. Estas gafas son la vida, el universo, todo lo que conocemos. Todas nuestras aventuras, nuestros momentos juntos, los han presenciado ellas.

—¿Ellas? —Número 5 arqueó las cejas.

—¡Solo las merece un líder digno, pero bien bárbaro! —Número 1 volvió a ponerse de pie y saludó, como en pose militar—. ¡Y estas gafas llevan el poder que los Chicos del Barrio han otorgado! ¡El de proteger a cualquier niño de la tiranía de los adultos y hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor! ¡Gracias! ¡No se me desmayen allá atrás, querido público!

Número 5 rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no te calmas un poco y te sientas, eh? —lo tomó del brazo y volvió a sentarlo—. Entonces, si son tan maravillosas, ¿por qué me las dejaste a mí?

—Porque si hay alguien que merecía ser la líder del Sector V, siempre fuiste tú —explicó él encogiéndose de hombros—. No importaba que tú no lo creyeras, todos sabíamos que así era.

—Oh —dijo ella desviando la mirada. Se quedó callada un rato y luego se mordió el labio—. ¿Sabes qué? No estás tan loco como yo pensé que estabas.

—Gracias.

Se miraron, sonrieron y luego levantaron sus tazas de chocolate y las hicieron chocar antes dar un trago.

—¡Abby!

Número 5 se atragantó con la bebida y comenzó a toser. Número 1 estaba bien… Hasta que volvió la vista a la puerta, dónde estaba la persona que había gritado. Al mirarla, él también se atragantó y escupió todo el chocolate.

—¡CREE!

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **No pueden quejarse de que ahora no estuvo largo el capítulo. Ya sé que nos tardamos, pero valió la pena... ¿No? Ya estamos avanzando más en la historia, como pudieron ver, los chicos ya se están haciendo amigos, pero aun falta mucho para que vuelvan a ser los de antes.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Hubo uno ahí que me pidió a Mushi y a Tommy, ya lo tenía previsto pero me agrado que pensáramos igual. Me gustó mucho escribirlos.**

 **Por cierto, tengo algunos dibujos que hice yo misma y que pertenecen a escenas de este fic... ¿Alguien sabe de una página donde pueda subirlos? Me han recomendado Tumblr y deviantart, pero la verdad soy algo nueva en esto... ¿Qué me recomiendan?**

 **¡Gracias!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

—¡CREE!

Cree, parada en la puerta de entrada, aventó su maletín en un sillón y caminó rápidamente hasta la mesa de la cocina, dónde Abby todavía estaba tosiendo y Número 1 tenía la boca abierta.

—¡Abby! Sabes que no debes tomar chocolate, ¡ya van dos veces que te veo cometer esta barbaridad! —exclamó Cree quitándole la taza—. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, hermanita?

—No es para tanto —dijo Número 5 una vez que dejó de toser. Se miró la blusa, en dónde se le había derramado un poco de chocolate—. ¡Cree! Hiciste que me ensuciara.

En ese momento, Cree desvió la vista hacia Número 1 y torció una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte, hermanita? Mientras, yo me encargaré de atender a tu invitado.

Número 5 arqueó las cejas y no se levantó. Sin embargo, Cree la tomó de los hombros y la encaminó a la escalera.

—¡Anda! Ve, no te preocupes —y sin que Número 1 se diera cuenta, le guiñó un ojo. Número 5 dudó un poco, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros y obedecer.

Cree regresó a la mesa.

—¡Que gusto verte de nuevo, Nigel! —exclamó—. ¡Mírate! ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡Ya eres casi un hombre!

—¡A mí no vengas a insultarme, adolescente! —gritó Número 1 levantándose de la mesa.

—¿Yo? ¿Adolescente? ¡Oh, no! —Cree soltó una risita—. Ya soy una adulta, Nigel, ¿ves? —señaló su uniforme de enfermera—. Tengo un trabajo, pago impuestos. Pero, tú…

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo —la amenazó él—. ¡Con que por eso 5 se volvió una adolescente y el resto de mi equipo terminó por separarse! ¡Fuiste tú! ¿Verdad? ¡Apuesto a que también tuviste algo que ver con su destitución!

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Jamás haría algo como eso! —exclamó Cree ofendida—. Esas cosas quedaron atrás, Nigel. Ya no soy más una ninjadolescente que obedecía órdenes de un hombre dañado que solo quería destruir niños por diversión. Ya maduré.

—¡No te creo nada!

—¡Shhhh! —Cree se llevó un dedo a la boca—. No hables tan alto, Nigel. Abby no sabe nada sobre los Chicos del Barrio, ni sobre su lucha contra los adolescentes y adultos. No recuerda nada… Después de su destitución, todo fue tan triste. Tanto, que… Que yo… —se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo pasó por sus ojos llorosos—. ¡Yo renuncie a ser la líder de los ninjadolescentes! ¡Todo por ella! ¡Por mi hermanita!

—¡Mentira! —exclamó Número 1—. ¡Seguramente quisiste reclutarla en cuanto fue destituida!

—¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso! —Cree se sonó la nariz—. Después de que tus estúpidos Chicos del Barrio la destituyeran, ella quedó tan triste… ¡No podía soportarlo! ¿Y ellos estuvieron ahí? ¡Nooo! ¡Yo me quedé con ella! ¡Renuncie a ser una villana por ella! Y desde entonces, las dos nos hemos mantenido alejadas de todas esas niñerías. Así que hazme el favor de controlar el tono de tu voz.

Número 1 se cruzó de brazos y no dejó de mirarla con sospecha. No pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento, Número 5 bajó de nuevo usando otra blusa.

—Es tarde —señaló la oscura calle que se veía desde la ventana—. Será mejor que te vayas.

—Claro… —dijo Número 1 mirando a Cree con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Puedes llevarte las galletas.

—¡Oh, gracias! —exclamó Número 1 cambiando repentinamente su actitud y recogiendo las galletas que se habían quedado en la mesa—. Me voy.

—Entonces… —dijo Número 5 acompañándolo a la puerta—. Nos vemos mañana en el armario, supongo.

—Ah, sí… El armario —suspiró Número 1 y después de llevarse una galleta a la boca, salió de la casa de su compañera—. Hasta mañana.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Número 5 luego de asegurarse que Número 1 ya se había ido. Se volvió hacia Cree y arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Solo estaba asegurándome de que él no sospechara nada sobre ti, hermanita —explicó Cree—. Si él llegase a descubrir que eres la líder de los ninjadolescentes… ¡Oh, no quiero ni imaginar las barbaridades que haría en contra tuya!

—Pero, ¿por qué dijo que en cuanto me destituyeron, tu seguramente trataste de…?

—Abby, escúchame —Cree la tomó de los hombros—. Él diría cualquier cosa para confundirnos. Cuadro esos Chicos del Barrio te destituyeron, yo lo único que hice fue protegerte, enseñarte todo lo que sé.

—Pero, Cree…

—¡Oh, no digas nada más! —la abrazó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. ¡Mi pobre y sensible hermanita! Cuando te sientas confundida, solo debes recordar de qué lado estás, ¿de acuerdo?

Número 5 asintió, pero en sus ojos brilló una mirada preocupada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la cafetería de la preparatoria, Nigel y Memo estaban formados en la fila para la comida. El primero hablaba en voz baja, mientras el segundo se servía varios platos de carne, pollo y papas fritas.

—… te lo digo, Cree era malvada. No le creo ni por un segundo que ya se haya reformado. Apuesto a que ella tuvo algo que ver en su destitución y que intentó llevar a 5 al lado oscuro.

—Pues, si pudiera recordar por qué nos destituyeron, te diría la verdadera razón, pero no puedo… ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque me lavaron el cerebro y no lo recuerdo! —dijo Número 2—. ¿Estará buena la pechuga de pavo?

—Lo bueno de todo esto, es que Rachel prometió que los Chicos del Barrio se han encargado de cuidarlos todo este tiempo y ninguno de esos estúpidos ninjadolescentes los ha reclutado —dijo Número 1 mientras se dirigían a la mesa en la que se habían estado sentando durante los últimos días. De reojo, observó a Kuki con las porristas y al Güero y Abby, sentandos solos en lados opuestos del comedor.

Antes de que pudieran sentarse, el sonido de un micrófono llamó su atención. Los de la Otra Cuadra estaban parados sobre una tarima cerca de la puerta.

—Buenos días, queridos compañeros —dijeron a la vez—. Lamentamos mucho interrumpir su hora del almuerzo, pero tenemos un aviso importante para ustedes.

—No te creo que sean malos, son tan adorables —comentó Número 2 en voz baja. Número 1 gruñó.

—Como todos ustedes saben, pronto celebraremos el baile de nuestra querida preparatoria —continuaron ellos.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡El baile! —exclamó Lizzie sentada a unos pasos de Número 1. Lo volteó a ver y sonrió—. ¿No es romántico?

El muchacho fingió que tosía.

—Como presidentes de la clase, le hemos pedido permiso al director de esta institución para presentar formalmente nuestra solicitud ante el consejo escolar. Esta noche nos reuniremos con esos amables adultos, para asegurarnos de tener un baile divertido.

Algunos aplaudieron y otros silbaron, entusiasmados. Número 1 captó entonces la mirada de 2, luego la de 3, la de 4 y por último la de 5. Y supo que todos estaban pensando lo mismo.

* * *

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando 1, 3, 4 y 5 se reunieron cerca de los arbustos que había en la mansión de los de la Otra Cuadra. El primero llevaba una enorme mochila colgada en la espalda.

—¿Dónde demonios está Número 2?

En eso, el silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por unas fuertes pisadas y por el sonido metálico de lo que parecían ser unas latas.

—¡Lo siento! Se me hizo un poco…

—¡Silencio! —gruñó Número 1 y lo jaló hasta el piso, dónde estaban los demás, ocultos por los arbustos—. ¿Qué parte de reunirnos en la mansión de los de la Otra Cuadra sin hacer ruido, no entendiste?

—¡Ay, que genio! —se quejó 2—. Es que cuando dijiste el plan, se me ocurrió una gran idea y pasé toda la tarde con Tommy haciendo esto… —señaló las latas que tenía en las manos. Número 1 se dio cuenta de que tenían unos botones y un par de antenitas—. Yo las llamo…

 **S.O.P.I.T.A. de los Chicos del Barrio…**

 **Simple**

 **Objeto**

 **Para**

 **Inhabilitar**

 **Toda**

 **Activa energía**

—Genial, inventaste las latas de sopa —dijo Número 4 rodando los ojos—. ¿Ya podemos entrar?

—Dijiste que tal vez nos toparíamos con viejas trampas en la mansión, ¿no? —preguntó Número 2 entusiasmado—. Estas bellezas sirven para apagar cualquier energía eléctrica de alrededor.

—Si es que funcionan… —dijo Número 5.

—Bueno, si no sirven, podrás guardarla de recuerdo —le dijo Número 2 pasándole una lata a cada uno.

—¡Genial, 2! Me da gusto que estés volviendo a esto de los inventos, pero… —Número 1 arqueó las cejas—. ¿S.O.P.I.T.A.? ¿Enserio? Tienes que trabajar en tus acrónimos…

—No, no tiene nada que ver con matemáticas, ¡dah! —dijo Número 4—. Sólo tiene que mejorar los nombres que le pone a esas cosas.

—¡Ay, por el amor de…! —Número 5 se pegó con una mano en la frente—. ¿Podemos solo entrar y ya?

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Si la noche está hermosa! —exclamó Número 3 y todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido—. Oh, cierto.

—Muy bien, aquí tienen —dijo Número 1 sacando de su mochila cinco armas y dos radios—. Entraremos por detrás, como lo sugirieron y nos separaremos en dos equipos. 2, 3 y 4 estarán en la planta baja. Número 5 y yo iremos a las habitaciones de arriba.

—¿Y estas seguro de que ya no están ahí? —preguntó Número 2.

—No, su limosina no está —dijo Número 1 señalando la parte delantera de la enorme casa. Luego, suspiró—. Chicos… ¿Están seguros de que quieren hacer esto? Es decir, entrenamos pocos días y…

—Creo que deberías de callarte y mejor empezar a decir tu frase —comentó Número 5 torciendo una sonrisa.

—Muy bien —Número 1 se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Chicos del Barrio, a sus posiciones!

Todos empuñaron sus armas y cruzaron los arbustos en dirección a la mansión. Número 3 alcanzó a 1 antes de entrar.

—Por cierto, ¡lindas gafas! Hacen que tu cabeza se vea menos enorme de lo usual.

Fue fácil entrar por detrás. Una de las ventanas estaba abierta y ellos no tuvieron más que atravesarla. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa. Algunas de las armas que Número 1 les había dado, tenían una lámpara incluida, así que ellos pudieron ver el camino sin problemas.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, observando su alrededor sin hacer ningún ruido. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Número 1 les hizo una seña con la cabeza y se separaron según sus órdenes.

2, 3 y 4 ingresaron a un largo pasillo con ventanas enormes, alumbrando cada rincón.

—Haber… si yo fuera una pista, ¿dónde me escondería? —preguntó en voz baja Número 3, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

—¿Por qué yo voy en la retaguardia? —preguntó Número 2 aferrando su arma con fuerza.

—Miedoso —gruñó Número 4, pero entonces soltó un ligero gritito al toparse con una gran pintura de los de la Otra Cuadra colgada en la pared.

Número 2 soltó una ligera risita, pero 4 lo ignoró.

—¿Y qué se supone que estamos buscando?

—Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la dulcirificación —respondió él—. Aunque todavía no entiendo bien qué significa… Oye, Güero —Memo se mordió el labio—. ¿Enserio fuiste tú el que me pegó el letrero de "Patéame" el otro día?

Número 4 desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno, pues sí… Pero, no te fijes tanto en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Te he hecho cosas peores —dijo él haciendo un gesto despreocupado—. Así que…

—¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Ah, ya sabes… —Número 4 carraspeó—. Cosas. Pero, ya me arrepentí. No sabía que los tontos como tú también tienen sentimientos y eso.

—Sí, yo también lamento la vez en la que las chicas y yo cambiamos tu soda por salsa —se lamentó Número 3.

—¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó Memo.

—¡Ay, no te fijes! —exclamó ella—. Eras el looser de la escuela y antes no éramos…

Se quedó callada y los otros dos la miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

—Ya saben —Kuki hizo sonar la garganta—. Antes no éramos…

Pero, en ese momento, su pie se hundió en el suelo. Había pisado un ladrillo falso y al instante, se activó una escandalosa alarma de color rojo. Los tres se taparon los oídos y el suelo empezó a retumbar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kuki mirando hacia ambos lados.

—Fuiste tú —gruñó Número 4 observando el ladrillo falso con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué no te fijaste por dónde ibas?

—Eh… ¿Chicos? —los llamó Número 2 volteando hacia atrás.

—Tal vez sólo es su despertador —sugirió Kuki—. A mí también me cuesta levantarme en las mañanas.

—¡Pero, es de noche!

—Bueno, tal vez es su alarma para ir por un vaso de leche.

—¡Chicos!

—¡Nadie se levanta así por un vaso de leche!

—Es que tal vez se les reseca la garganta, son unos chicos muy delicados.

—¡CHICOS!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Número 2 señaló con una mano temblorosa el inicio del pasillo. Una enorme roca, redonda y gris, rodaba hasta ellos con rapidez.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —preguntó Número 3 y Número 4 la jaló del brazo para que comenzara a correr. 2 los siguió y gritó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Número 1 y Número 5 caminaban por la segunda planta, que estaba igual de oscura y solitaria. No se oía nada más que sus pasos conforme avanzaban por un pasillo lleno de armaduras. Número 5 lo miró de reojo y recordó todo lo que le había dicho su hermana el día anterior.

—Entonces… ¿Tú ya conocías a mi hermana?

Número 1 volteó a verla y suspiró.

—Quisiera que recordaras para no ser yo el que tuviera que contarte la horrible verdad —dijo él agachando la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los Chicos del Barrio también combaten adolescentes y cuando tú formabas parte de ellos, Cree era una de nuestras peores enemigas… Era la líder de todos, era malvada y peleamos muchísimas veces contra ella.

—¿Cree? ¿Mi hermana? —Número 5 levantó una ceja—. ¿La misma Cree que desde hace años trabaja como enfermera en un hospital para niños huérfanos? ¿Esa Cree?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Trabaja con niños? —Número 1 ahogó un grito—. Seguramente les lava el cerebro para convertirlos en adolescentes o sustraerles información fundamental para…

—¡Wow! —Número 5 le tapó la boca—. Creí que estábamos en una misión secreta.

—Cierto —dijo él intentando calmarse.

—Mi hermana no hacía eso, es imposible —dijo Número 5 negando con la cabeza.

—No voy a contarte nada si no quieres, pero es la verdad —dijo Número 1 y se detuvo. Le puso una mano en el hombro a su compañera—. Abby… Dime la verdad. ¿Alguna vez esos estúpidos adolescentes o Cree intentaron reclutarte para que te unieras a ellos?

Número 5 abrió mucho los ojos. Luego de unos segundos, apartó su mano y ocultó su vista debajo de la gorra.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo no sabía nada de todas estas locuras hasta que tú llegaste y comenzaste a gritarme en ese armario.

—Oh, bueno —dijo Número 1 suspirando aliviado y retomando su camino—. No sé qué hubiera hecho si tú te hubieras convertido en una de esas tontas ninjadolescentes. Son tan estúpidos, todos ellos. Me enferman el sólo mirarlos. Es decir, con sus estúpidos teléfonos y armaduras pasadas de moda y esa varita que no sirve para nada…

—Ya entendí, gracias —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—No, enserio. No los soporto, ¡son tan altos! Y presumidos. Van por ahí gritando "¡Oh, mírenme! ¡Soy un adolescente, ya tengo licencia para conducir!" Son patéticos. Y luego con su "¡Oh, papá quiero ir a una fiesta! ¡No tengo que ponerme! ¡Tengo que comprarme un BRA!" Los odio.

—No sé si lo has notado —dijo Número 5 cruzándose de brazos—. Pero, tú eres un adoles…

—¡Ni siquiera lo digas! —exclamó él mirándola con la boca abierta—. ¡Claro que no! Lo que importa es lo que tienes en tu corazón.

—Eso suena a una mala frase sacada de las galletas de la fortuna.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? ¡Son deliciosas! —Número 1 también se cruzó de brazos—. A mí jamás me verás actuando como un adolescente.

—¿Por qué? ¡No son tan malos! —dijo ella pegándole en el hombro—. Hay fiestas y teléfonos celulares con mejor calidad. Puedes llegar tarde a tu casa, tus padres no te molestan tanto como cuando eres un niño, las citas, los besos…

Se quedó callada porque Número 1 ya no estaba siguiéndola. Se había quedado parado a la mitad del pasillo con una mueca algo extraña en la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo él, reaccionando.

—Espera —dijo ella parpadeando—. ¿No será…? ¿Qué tú…? —lo señaló, incrédula—. ¿Ya has besado a alguien, verdad?

—Haber, chamaca, ¡soy tu superior y no te permito que me hagas ese tipo de preguntas tan personales! —exclamó él con voz dramática.

—¡Nunca has besado a nadie! —exclamó ella apuntándolo con el dedo. Se mordió el labio por unos segundos, para no reírse, pero luego no aguantó y estalló a carcajadas.

—¡Bueno, ya! ¡Ya estuvo, Número 5! —ordenaba Número 1, sin éxito—. ¡5 te dije que ya! No es… Yo, le digo… Le dice… ¡Mi público nunca se ríe de mí! ¡Número 5!

Pero en ese momento, la chica (que seguía riéndose y caminando a la vez), no se dio cuenta de que un delgado rayo color rojo atravesaba el pasillo a unos centímetros del suelo. Número 5 lo cruzó y al instante, se prendieron las luces de la segunda planta.

Se calló y ambos miraron al frente, dónde todas las armaduras que hasta hace un momento estaban quietas, comenzaron a moverse con las lanzas alzadas hacia ellos.

—Te dije que te callaras —murmuró Número 1.

* * *

En la planta baja, 2, 3 y 4 seguían gritando y corriendo por el largo pasillo, mientras la roca seguía acercándose cada vez más.

—¡¿Por qué este pasillo es tan largo?! —exclamó Número 2 agitando las manos.

—¡Una puerta! —exclamó 3 señalando el final del pasillo.

—¡Jamás llegaremos! —gritó el Güero.

Número 2 miró hacia atrás y se detuvo.

—Claro que si —dijo y uso su voz heroica. Alzó su arma y le apuntó a la roca—. ¡Voy a salvarlos!

Le disparó, pero en vez de que la roca estallara en pedacitos, ésta se prendió en llamas.

—¡Mala idea! —exclamó Número 2 y continuo su carrera. Rápidamente, rebasó a Número 3 y 4. Llegó hasta la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave—. ¡Es el fin, es el fin!

—¡Quítate de mi camino! —dijo el Güero cuando él y Kuki lo alcanzaron. Apuntó su arma hacia la cerradura de la puerta y ésta si estalló en pedazos.

Corrieron hacia el interior de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Oyeron el ruido de la roca acercándose y se alejaron lo más posible de ahí. La roca se estrelló contra la puerta y la destrozó, pero el golpe fue suficiente para que se detuviera. Número 3 tomó un extintor que estaba en la esquina de esa habitación, lo apuntó hacia la roca y consiguió apagarla.

Los tres jadeaban.

—Creí que no salíamos de esa —dijo Memo con una mano en el pecho y se dejó caer en el piso.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Número 4 observando el cuarto. Tenía las paredes tapizadas de papeles llenos de palabras y números.

—En la mansión de los de la Otra Cuadra, tontito —dijo Número 3 rodando los ojos.

—No, hablo de que… —comenzó a explicarse Número 4, pero se quedó callado cuando observó un papel, pegado a la mitad de una pared. Lo tomó—. Wow.

—¡Órale! —exclamó Número 3 acercándose y observando también el papel.

—Oigan, no es que quiera interrumpirlos otra vez, pero… Probablemente querrán ver esto —dijo Número 2. Se había levantado del suelo y estaba mirando la única ventana de la habitación que daba hacia el jardín.

Número 4 se guardó el papel en el bolsillo y luego, Kuki y él se acercaron y observaron que la limosina de los de la Otra Cuadra estaba estacionándose frente a la casa.

—Bueno, tenemos problemas.

* * *

Las armaduras apuntaron sus lanzas y de todas salió un líquido espeso y de color rosa. Ellos trataron de esquivarlos, pero uno de los disparos logró alcanzar a Nigel, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Me dieron, me dieron! ¡Número 5, sigue sin mí! ¡Dile a mi mamá que se cambie ese peinado! ¡Ahhh! —gritaba Número 1, pero entonces, probó un poco del líquido rosa que le había caído en la cara y frunció el ceño—. Esto es… ¿Helado? ¡Uh, genial! ¡Fresita!

—¡Muévete! —gritó Número 5 y lo tomó del brazo para que no siguieran cayéndole más disparos. Luego, retrocedieron y comenzaron a utilizar sus armas contra las armaduras—. ¿Por qué nunca has besado a nadie?

—¡No es el momento, 5!

—¡Tienes dieciséis años!

—¡Estaba ocupado en el espacio salvando tu trasero y el de todos los niños de la galaxia! —Número 1 esquivó una carga de helado y logró destruir a tres armaduras de un solo disparo.

—¿Qué hay de esa chica? ¿Lizzie? ¡Dijiste que salías con ella! —exclamó Número 5 pegándole a una armadura.

—¡Yo jamás dije eso!

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es obvio que le gustas!

—¡Tenía diez años, enferma!

En ese momento, una de las bolas de helado le dio al arma de Número 1. Desarmado, cayó al suelo con otro disparo.

—¡Número 1! —exclamó 5 y entonces, saltó y dio un par de marometas en el aire. Cuando llegó hasta él, le disparó a las armaduras que quedaban. Éstas, quedaron reducidas a cenizas.

—Ah… ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó Número 1 confundido.

—Yo… eh… Internet —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Escucharon el ruido de varias pisadas metálicas y por el pasillo, observaron que más armaduras salían de las habitaciones—. ¡Corre!

Lograron llegar hasta una habitación y cerraron la puerta, pero las armaduras comenzaron a empujar. Ellos se recargaron, tratando de evitar su paso. En ese momento Número 1 desvió su mirada al rincón del cuarto donde había un enorme escritorio de madera.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Número 5 cuando él se apartó de la puerta y la dejó sola tratando de detener a las armaduras—. ¿A dónde vas?

Él no respondió, pero caminó hasta el escritorio. Tomó uno de los papeles que estaban ahí y lo observó detenidamente. El radio que Número 5 tenía en el bolsillo, comenzó a sonar.

—¡Ay, este no es el momento! —gritó y las armaduras empujaron más fuerte cuando ella pudo alcanzar su comunicador—. ¡¿Qué quieren?!

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo la están pasando? —preguntó la voz de Número 3 desde el radio.

—¡Dame eso! —exclamó la voz de 4 y se escuchó un leve forcejeo—. ¡Oigan! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido! ¡Los de la Otra Cuadra están afuera, a punto de entrar!

—¡Ah, genial! Salgan ustedes, enseguida vamos —dijo ella y volvió a ponerse el radio en el bolsillo—. ¡Oye! ¿Quieres ayudarme un poco? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Número 1 pareció reaccionar y tomó varios papeles del escritorio, pero al hacerlo, el piso comenzó a temblar. Una placa de metal cubrió una ventana, luego otra y otra.

—¡5, la puerta! —exclamó él y entonces, ella se apartó. Las armaduras cayeron en el interior de la habitación, impulsadas por la fuerza que habían hecho para abrir. Estaban levantándose, cuando Número 5 sacó la S.O.P.I.T.A. y apuntó hacia ellas.

—Espero que funcione…—apretó uno de los botones y las armaduras comenzaron a echar chispas y a desplomarse en el suelo. Número 1 se guardó los papeles en la mochila que le colgaba en la espalda y ambos salieron de la habitación antes de que otra placa de metal los dejara encerrados.

Corrieron por el pasillo, mientras más placas de metal trataban de impedirles el paso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los arbustos de afuera, 2, 3 y 4 miraban nerviosos hacia la ventana por la que habían entrado. Al frente de la casa, los de la Otra Cuadra estaban por abrir la puerta de entrada.

—Vamos… Vamos… —murmuraba Número 4—. ¿Dónde están?

—¡Ahí! —exclamó Número 2 apuntando hacia la ventana.

Observaron a Nigel y a Abby correr a toda velocidad, intentando no ser aplastados por las placas metálicas. Finalmente, cuando solo faltaban unos segundos para que la placa de la ventana cayera, lograron deslizarse hacia afuera.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron todos a la vez y luego de que los alcanzaran en los arbustos, todos se fueron corriendo y se alejaron de la mansión lo más rápido posible, mientras los de la Otra Cuadra entraban.

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Feliz Navidad! Aquí les dejo mi regalo atrasado. Este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo, y también a mi hermana. Ahora que son vacaciones vamos a tratar de escribir más seguido.**

 **Por cierto, sé que en un capítulo de KND Lizzie medio besa a Nigel cuando él está convertido en una especie de... ¿Chango? Pero, él no se acuerda. Así que no vale. También tengo que mencionar que no estamos tomando en cuenta nada de lo de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos, pero como me gustaría que lo hicieran... Algún día. Pero, la historia es después de la serie y solo de la serie. Lizzie no es una alien y 1 no ha destruido la Tierra... Aún. Es broma.**

 **PD. Odio a Cree.**

 **¡Nos vemos! ¡Feliz Navidad!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

Los cinco chicos se detuvieron frente a una reja metálica, jadeando. Algunos se apoyaron contra la pared y otros se pusieron una mano en el pecho.

— ¡Santa cachucha! —exclamó Número 2 y se dejó caer en el piso—. Nunca había corrido tanto en toda mi vida.

—Si se dieron cuenta de que no nos estaban siguiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Número 5 volteando hacia atrás.

Número 1 también lo hizo y al darse cuenta de que no había nadie siguiéndolos, se puso las manos en la cabeza y soltó un gruñido.

—Pero, lo bueno es que encontramos esto —dijo Número 4 y se sacó del bolsillo el papel que había sacado de la mansión. Lo puso en el suelo y sonrió, orgulloso—. Lo encontré yo solito.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Número 3.

—Ah, sí, ellos me ayudaron un poco.

—Son planos de la Casa del Árbol —dijo Número 1 observando el papel—. ¡¿Por qué tienen planos de mi Casa del Árbol?!

—Y eso no es todo —le dijo Número 4—. Estaban en una habitación llena de archivos extraños y papeles con cosas raras.

Entonces, Número 1 también se sacó del bolsillo los papeles que había robado. Los extendió en el suelo, al lado del plano.

— ¡Uy! ¿Vamos a colorear? —preguntó Número 3 emocionada.

— ¡No! ¡Son datos sobre la dulcirificación! ¿No lo ven? —Número 1 señaló los papeles—. ¡Esto lo prueba todo! Esos estúpidos de la Otra Cuadra están detrás de los ataques y seguramente Padre les está ayudando, ¡no está desaparecido! ¡Está vivo! ¡ESTÁ VIVO!

Gritó y puso las manos en el aire. Los demás lo miraron con las cejas alzadas y retrocedieron un poco.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Número 2.

—Tengo que analizar esta evidencia con mucho cuidado, antes de dar otro paso, porque si no…

— ¡WOW! —gritó Número 3 espantando a Número 1—. ¡Estamos afuera de la feria! ¡Es increíble! ¿Podemos ir?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no ves que está cerrado? —preguntó Número 4 observando las rejas metálicas cerradas con candado y los juegos que se veían desde afuera totalmente apagados.

— ¡Ayyyyy, por favor! Hace mucho que no voy a la feria porque las porristas se burlarían de mí, pero, ¡tengo muchas ganas! —exclamó ella haciendo un puchero.

—Pues es que, ¿para qué querrías entrar ahí? —preguntó Número 5 acomodándose la gorra.

—Sí, es para bebés —comentó Número 4.

—Yo siempre voy… Pero, solo —dijo Número 2 agachando la cabeza.

— ¡Por favor! —chilló Número 3 y enormes lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, igual a dos cataratas. Todos se hicieron a un lado.

—Número 3, tenemos que concentrarnos en la misión y…—comenzó a decir Número 1 rodando los ojos.

— ¡QUIERO IR A LA FERIA! —gritó Número 3 y las lágrimas desaparecieron, convirtiendo sus ojos en fuego.

—Por eso decía, que hay que tomarnos un descanso e ir a la feria —dijo Número 1 espantado.

— ¡Siiiii! —Número 3 comenzó a saltar, entusiasmada.

—Ahora solo hay que averiguar cómo podemos entrar —dijo Número 2 observando la puerta con interés—. Puedo crear un mecanismo que desactive la cerradura, pero necesitaré cables, un ajo molido y un huevo.

En ese instante, Número 5 sacó el arma que le había dado 1 y le disparó a la puerta. La cerradura cayó al piso, deshecha y la puerta se abrió.

—Eso también funciona.

* * *

Número 2 estaba utilizando un desarmador frente a una caja de electricidad, con muchos cables de colores. Número 4 estaba a su lado, sosteniendo una linterna.

—Esto es lo más ridículo que he hecho… Ir a la feria… Qué tontería… Todos son unos tontos… Eso es lo que son… —mascullaba con el ceño fruncido—. Estúpidos juegos para niños…

En ese momento, Número 2 soltó un grito de triunfo y las luces del lugar se encendieron. Los juegos se activaron, una alegre música de carnaval se escuchó por todos lados y la oscura noche fue iluminada.

— ¡Wow! —gritó Número 4—. ¡Esto es lo más genial que he visto en toda mi vida! ¡No me acordaba de cómo lucía! ¡Es…! ¡Es…! —se quedó callado porque Número 2 lo estaba mirando con las cejas arqueadas—. Sí, ya. Vamos al rompe-huesos.

Se subieron ahí y Memo casi vomita. Luego, todos juntos fueron a la montaña rusa y de ahí a la rueda de la fortuna. Número 1 seguía revisando el plano de la Casa del Árbol y el informe sobre la dulcirificación, pero cada vez que intentaba quedarse observándolos, su equipo lo jalaba para subirse a otro juego.

—Viejo, tienes que relajarte más —observó Número 5 mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo arrastraba hasta los carros chocones.

— ¡El carrusel del amor cariñosito de los Simios Arcoíris! —exclamó Número 3 observando un enorme juego lleno de corazones—. ¿Quién quiere subirse conmigo?

Los demás estaban en una línea y de inmediato dieron un paso hacia atrás, pero Número 4, que estaba distraído, no se dio cuenta.

— ¡Wow! ¿Enserio, Güero? ¡Genial! —exclamó 3 tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta el juego.

— ¿Qué? ¡Espérate! ¡Noooo! —gritó él sin poder zafarse del agarre—. ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

—Sí, claro… —dijo Número 5 sonriendo—. Él quiere que lo ayuden…

Número 2 logró que la máquina de algodón de azúcar se encendiera también. Todos estaban comiendo (Número 5 uno extra grande) en el suelo y conversando animadamente, cuando a Memo se le cayó un poco en los pantalones del Güero.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó él y como Número 2 se iba a reír, le embarró un poco de su algodón en la cara.

— ¡No! —dijo él y al ver que 5 se reía le lanzó un poco.

— ¡Oigan, dejen de pelar! —ordenó Número 1, pero todos comenzaron a lanzarle algodón sin parar.

Se hizo la guerra. Azúcar rosa cayendo por todos lados, mejillas embarradas y cabellos desordenados. La música de carnaval seguía resonando por todos lados, junto con sus carcajadas que a cada minuto se volvían incontrolables.

— ¡Ya no puedo…! ¡No puedo…! —decía Número 4 limpiándose una lágrima de risa.

—Me duele la pancita… —se quejó Número 2, sosteniéndose el estómago con ambas manos, pero sin dejar de reír.

— ¡Se los dije! —exclamó Número 3 en medio de una carcajada—. ¡No hay nada más divertido que venir a la feria con tus _amigos_!

Aquel momento de risas se detuvo.

Todos se fueron callando poco a poco, con la última palabra de Número 3 aun en el aire. Sus expresiones se volvieron serias, excepto la de Número 1 que los miraba entre sorprendido y conmovido. Se miraron y parecía que estaban a punto de sonreírse unos a otros, cuando…

— ¡Me tengo que ir! —exclamó Número 5 levantándose de golpe.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Número 1—. Pero, si apenas…

— ¡Uy, si! Ya es muy tarde —dijo Número 4 rascándose la nuca—. No me acordaba que tengo que hacer tarea y…

— ¡Pero, si tú no haces tarea! —dijo Número 1 frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ya vámonos —dijo 2 levantándose también.

—Fue divertido y todo, pero… Bueno, mañana nos vemos en el armario, ¿verdad? —preguntó Número 3 bajando la vista.

—Sí, el armario… —dijeron todos y por alguna razón, no se escuchaban contentos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, sin voltearse a ver. Número 1 se quedó sentado un poco más. Después, suspiró, tomó los planos y se fue también a su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Número 1 y Número 2 entraron a la cafetería, lo primero que vieron fue a sus compañeros sentados dónde les correspondía. 4 y 5 solos en cada esquina y 3 al centro, rodeada de porristas y jugadores. Aunque ninguno se veía muy contento.

Número 1 gruñó.

—Bueno y… ¿Averiguaste algo? —preguntó Memo mientras se sentaban en la mesa de siempre.

—Estuve toda la noche analizando los papeles que encontramos, pero no averigüé nada más. Aunque estoy seguro de que cuando le enseñe a Rachel la evidencia…

— ¿Quién era Rachel? —preguntó Número 2 arqueando las cejas.

—Era…—Número 1 no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento alguien se puso frente a él.

— ¡Nigel! —exclamó una chica pelirroja con una expresión muy molesta en su rostro.

— ¡Aghh! 86… ¿podrías no atravesarte así? O sea, estoy hablando hellow.

— ¡Shhhh! —86 le puso las manos en la boca—. ¿Quieres callarte? ¿Podrías no decir mi número frente a todos estos adolescentes?

—Otra histérica —murmuró Número 2 mientras Nigel apartaba a 86 de un manotazo.

— ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! —exclamó ella volteándolo a ver. Memo se encogió en su lugar.

— ¡Ay, mamá! Nada, nada, yo… Eh… ¿Quién dijo algo? ¿Tú dijiste algo? Nadie dijo nada —tartamudeó al observar la cara enfadada de la chica.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar con perdedores —dijo ella y se volvió hacia Número 1. Luego, empezó a hablar en voz baja—. Rachel te está buscando. Está en el pasillo.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Número 2 antes de que Nigel pudiera levantarse—. No soy un perdedor. Tal vez toda la escuela diga que lo soy, pero eso no me hace un perdedor.

—No, pero tener la colección completa de las tarjetas YIP!, si lo hace —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de la mesa antes de que sus "amigos" adolescentes la vieran.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Es la chica más irritante, egocéntrica y malcriada que había conocido en toda mi… —Número 2 volteó a ve relajó su expresión—. ¿Tienes su número?

* * *

— ¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, la presidenta del comité del baile, ¿te gustaría que sirviéramos ponche de fresa o de limón? —dijo Rachel sonriendo exageradamente. Número 1 arqueó las cejas y luego ella habló más bajo—. Necesito hablar contigo en privado.

—Sígueme.

Atravesaron el pasillo, vigilando que ningún adolescente les prestara demasiada atención. Luego de unos segundos, llegaron hasta el armario dónde 1 había estado reuniendo a su equipo los últimos días.

—Tenía varias cosas que decirte —Número 362 volteó su vista hacia alrededor, dónde pegados a la pared había mapas, planes, fotografías de villanos, muñecos y demás cosas que había utilizado con su equipo—. Ah… ¿Qué es todo esto?

Número 1 se rió nerviosamente.

—Ah, pues, fíjate que mi equipo y yo hemos estado organizándonos y esas cosas…

— ¿Organizándose? ¿Es por eso que entraron a la mansión de los de la Otra Cuadra?

—Pues, pues sí —dijo Número 1—. Pero, ¿tú como sabes eso?

—Uno de los satélites de los Chicos del Barrio detectó una activación en las trampas de su mansión. Los agentes se preocuparon, pero la líder supremo interfirió antes de que los arrestaran o algo así. ¡Pudieron haberlos descubierto, Nigel! —exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Se supone que nadie debe de saber que estás aquí para investigar la dulcirificación!

—Ya, ya, ya, calmada —dijo Número 1 haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Pero, ¡mira! ¡Encontramos esto!

Se sacó de la mochila los planos y la información sobre la dulcirificación que habían encontrado la noche anterior. Se les entregó a Rachel y ella los observó detenidamente.

— ¿Y esto es…?

— ¡Evidencia! ¡Evidencia real! ¡Como tú querías! ¿Recuerdas? —le dijo emocionado—. ¡Ahí tienes!

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto? Esto no prueba nada, Nigel.

Número 1 tomó los papeles de vuelta, miró a Rachel y se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Qué?! Rachel, ¿qué estás ciega? ¡Lo encontramos en la mansión de esos idiotas! ¡Son planos de mi Casa del Árbol! ¿Por qué tendrían planos de mi Casa del Árbol? ¡Información de la dulcirificación, Rachel! ¡Hellow! ¿No es eso lo que estamos buscando? ¿Qué te pasa?

Rachel rodó los ojos.

—Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que ellos no recuerdan nada. Los hemos vigilado durante mucho tiempo y son chicos normales. Además, esos documentos que tú encontraste, pudieron estar guardados ahí desde hace años.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es obvio que ellos están detrás de esto! —exclamó Número 1 perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Ellos quienes?

—Los de la Otra Cuadra… Y Padre.

—¡¿Padre?! —Rachel se pegó con una mano en la frente—. ¡Ay, 1! ¡Padre desapareció por completo! ¡Te lo he dicho cientos de veces! Necesitas dejar de vivir en el pasado, es casi tan ridículo como si me dijeras que Cree sigue siendo malvada o algo así…

—¡Lo sigue siendo!

—No quiero escuchar esto…

—¡Ya ni los hospitales son seguros! —exclamó él con dramatismo. Le puso una mano en el hombro—. Rachel, piensa en los huérfanos… ¡Ella trabaja con huérfanos! ¡Les lava el cerebro para convertirlos en adultos!

—Nigel, cállate —dijo ella a punto de tener un tic en el ojo—. Ni Cree, ni los de la Otra Cuadra son malvados y mucho menos, Padre ha vuelto.

—Rachel, mi equipo y yo registramos la mansión anoche y encontramos varias trampas, tú lo dijiste, era como si ellos supieran que íbamos a entrar.

—Nigel, deja de ser tan paranoico, las trampas siempre han estado ahí. Eso no quiere decir que ellos lo supieran o algo así —dijo ella rodando los ojos otra vez—. Además, no es de eso de lo que te quería hablar.

La muchacha se paró en medio del armario y suspiró.

—Verás 1, la cosa es… Que el consejo galáctico está presionando a 1400 para llevarte de vuelta, ya que al parecer les haces falta con algunas misiones y… Ella me está presionando a mí.

Levantó la vista y lo vio directo a los ojos.

—En las últimas 24 horas han desaparecido una gran cantidad de agentes, nuestro equipo de búsqueda se encargó de encontrarlos, y presentan exactamente los mismos síntomas de Número 46. Alguien está detrás de esto, y quien quiera que sea, detesta a los Chicos del Barrio. Toda nuestra organización podría estar en riesgo y por eso trajimos al mejor agente que nuestra agencia pudo tener para ayudarnos.

La vista de Rachel se paseó por el cuarto y se detuvo en los papeles que los otros chicos habían colgado en la pared.

—Ya casi han pasado dos semanas desde que te contactamos y no nos has ayudado en nada.

—Pero, Rachel, por favor… Debes creerme —suplicó Número 1—. Sé que traman algo, te lo aseguro.

—Perdiste demasiado tiempo recuperando a tu equipo —dijo ella y ya no se escuchaba tan paciente como antes.

—Pero, ahora si me creen…

—Lo sé, pero no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerte aquí, creo que serán solo un par de días más… —dijo ella bajando la vista—. Aprovecha el tiempo que te queda.

—No, no, no, ¡por favor! —dijo él y se pusó de rodillas—. ¡Sólo dame más tiempo! ¡Te prometo que conseguiré algo bárbaro! ¡Y sabes mi definición de "bárbaro"!

Rachel se apartó de 1 y pareció meditar sus palabras. Apretó los labios y miró a todos lados, hasta que finalmente suspiró y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Sólo si me prometes que ya no perderás el tiempo, ¿entendido? Trataré de convencer a la líder supremo.

—¡Ay, gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —exclamó él y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¡No te vas a arrepentir!

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo ella masajeándose las sienes—. Bueno, ya —lo apartó—. También quería darte algo.

Se sacó de la mochila lo que parecía ser una pequeña barra de metal color negra con incrustaciones doradas.

—Te traje un regalo.

Al presionar un pequeño botón que la barra tenía en el costado, ésta se alargó y filosos picos salieron de cada extremo. A Número 1 casi le da un ataque al ver tal cosa.

—¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué haces con eso, Rachel? ¿Qué no ves que es un arma de los adolescentes?

—Es mía.

—Cierto, casi olvido que eres una de ellos…

—¡Soy infiltrada! ¡Fanny y yo! ¡Aghhh! —Rachel lo sujetó por los hombros y lo sacudió—. ¡Solo cállate y déjame hablar! Es para ti.

—¿Y yo para qué quiero un arma ninjadolescente? —preguntó ofendido.

—¡Son poderosas, eres un adolescente y te va a gustar! ¿ENTENDISTE? —exclamó ella perdiendo el control por completo. Le puso el arma entre las manos y no lo dejó soltarla—. Puedes necesitarla, sólo tienes esas viejas armas que quedaron en tu Casa del Árbol, debes modernizarte.

—No soy un estúpido adolescente —masculló él, pero se guardó el arma antes de que su compañera se pusiera a gritar de nuevo—. No sé por qué querría serlo, ¿Qué hay de genial en eso? Si son tan increíbles como tú dices, no entiendo por qué no has resuelto tú lo de la dulcirificación…

—No están fácil —dijo ella—. El nuevo líder es extremadamente inteligente, no nos cuenta sus planes, sólo nos hace seguir órdenes. Fanny y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible por extraer información, pero es muy difícil. Nadie sabe quién es.

—¿Cómo que no van a saber quién es? —preguntó Nigel confundido—. ¿No qué siguen sus órdenes?

—No solo somos nosotras, nadie lo ha visto nunca. Podría ser cualquiera —explicó ella y luego frunció el ceño—. Pero, eso no te importa. Tienes cosas en las que debes concentrarte. Promételo.

—Sí, sí, sí, ya me voy a concentrar… —dijo él y se rió nerviosamente.

—Pero, enserio…

—¡Oye! ¡Qué lindo collar! —exclamó él tratando de evitarse otro regaño.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Rachel tomando de su cuello un pequeño cuadrado de color verde que colgaba de una cadena—. Me lo dio a cuidar 1400, en realidad es una batería que crearon nuestros científicos, pero es muy poderosa y aún no saben en qué usarla, así que me la dio para cuidarla y… ¡Un momento! ¡Estás cambiando de tema! ¡Será mejor que vea resultados de la misión rápido!

* * *

Al salir del armario, Número 1 buscó a 2 por todos lados, pero no había nadie en la clase que les correspondía, así que supuso que su amigo había ido a comer otro emparedado al campo de fútbol, como solía hacerlo cuando el profesor no iba.

Cuando llegó ahí, lo vio sentado en la primera fila de las gradas, con un emparedado en una mano y un desarmador en la otra. Estaba mirando el entrenamiento del equipo, pero también parecía concentrado en reparar la S.O.P.I.T.A.

—¡Vamos equipo! ¡Vamos a ganar! —exclamaban las porristas, entrenando cerca del campo.

—¡Hey! ¡Güero! ¡Buena suerte! —dijo Kuki mientras soltaba un pom pom para saludarlo.

El Güero estaba corriendo y tenía el balón entre las manos, pero cuando volteó a ver a Kuki, tropezó y cayó al suelo dolorosamente.

—¡Kuki! —una de las porristas la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tenemos que entrenar! ¿Por qué estás poniéndole atención a ese?

—Siiiiii… —dijeron todas las demás al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ay! ¿Yo? —preguntó ella, nerviosa—. ¡Nooo! Sólo quería animarlo porque todos los demás reciben porras y él no… Sí, eso.

—Pues, se lo merece —dijo otra porrista—. ¡Da miedo! Es un bravucón.

—¡Oye! ¡No es verdad! —dijo Kuki y luego todas voltearon a verla, espantadas—. Es decir… ¡Vamos equipo, vamos a ganar!

—Bueno, chicos, tómense un descanso —dijo el entrenador alzando las manos, haciendo que todo el equipo de fútbol se detuviera—. Voy por una hamburguesa. Hagan ejercicio.

—¡Oigan! ¡Miren quién está ahí! El perdedor de Memo González Jr. —comentó el Gran Bobby, observando a Memo sentado en las gradas. Se acercó a él, mientras los otros reían—. ¿Con qué estás jugando ahora, tonto?

—¡No, no! —exclamó Memo cuando el chico le quitó la S.O.P.I.T.A. de las manos—. ¡No, dámelo! ¡Está en reparación! ¡Es peligroso!

—¡Awww! ¡Qué tierno! —exclamó él con burla—. ¡Tú pequeño juguete está en reparación!

Entonces, el Gran Bobby recibió una descarga eléctrica producida por el aparato. La soltó de inmediato y la pisó, furioso.

—¡Te dije que estaba en reparación…! ¡No, no, en la cara no porque soy actor! —exclamó Memo. El Gran Bobby lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó. Los otros del equipo, se reían a carcajadas.

—¡A ver, a ver! ¿Qué traen, mis chavos? —exclamó Número 1, llegando a la escena—. Me lo bajan ahorita o les daré sus pataditas en dónde más les duele.

—¡Tú no te metas, pelón! —exclamó Lance, el chico que le había estado coqueteando a 3. Le dio un empujón y Número 1 cayó al suelo.

—Uhhh… No debiste hacer eso —murmuró él, frunciendo el ceño. Se sacó del bolsillo lo que parecía ser una pistola plateada, pero antes de que pudiera apuntarles, el Gran Bobby lo tomó del cuello y también pisó su arma—. ¡Ayyy, no! ¡Esa la saqué de mi misión a Marte!

—¡A Marte los voy a mandar a volar a ustedes dos! —exclamó el Gran Bobby enseñando los dientes, chuecos y amarillos.

—Suéltalos.

Todos se quedaron quietos y voltearon, lentamente. A unos pasos, el Güero Torres los miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Algunos del equipo retrocedieron, dejando al Gran Bobby solo.

—Dije que los soltaras. Ahora.

—Ah… Ah… ¿Y por qué? —preguntó el Gran Bobby, intentando mantener su actitud ruda—. Son sólo un par de perdedores.

—Eso no me importa, te estoy diciendo que los sueltes —dijo 4 apretando más los puños.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya lo oíste! —exclamó Memo, olvidándose del miedo—. ¡Dijo que nos solta…! ¡No, no, ya estuvo!

—¿Por qué? ¿Son tus amiguitos, Güero? —se burló el Gran Bobby—. ¡Ay, qué tierno! ¡El gran y rudo Güero Torres vino a defender a sus amiguitos!

Los del equipo comenzaron a reír poco a poco, olvidando que el Güero Torres era la persona más peligrosa en la escuela. Él se sorprendió al ver que no reaccionaban como siempre y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—¡Eso no te interesa!

—¡Que sensible te has vuelto, Güero! —gritó otro de los adolescentes y todos los demás empezaron a decirle cosas parecidas—. ¿Quieres ir a llorar con tu mamá?

—No, no… Yo, eh… Voy a… —tartamudeó 4—. ¡Yo les voy a…!

—¿A qué? ¿Abrazarnos hasta morir?

—Creo que van a ser tres los traseros que vamos a patear hoy —anunció el Gran Bobby mientras los demás se contorsionaban de risa.

—¡Oye, amigo!

Dejaron de reír porque la voz que se escuchó parecía ser de una chica. Número 3 había dejado lejos al equipo de porristas y a sus pompones. Estaba parada delante de 4 y miraba al Gran Bobby como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

—¡Pon esos inocentes traseros en el suelo y déjalos en paz!

—¡Kuki! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lance arqueando las cejas.

—¡Cállate y déjame hablar! —gritó ella.

—Oye, niña, ¿por qué no te vas a…? —comenzó a decir el Gran Bobby.

—¡SUÉLTALOS! —rugió Kuki, con los ojos en llamas. El muchacho comenzó a temblar y dej en el piso.

—¡O sea, Kuki! —exclamó una de las porristas. Todas se habían acercado con rapidez—. ¿Qué te pasa? Eso no es nada cool.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa si es cool! —exclamó ella, perdiendo todo el autocontrol que tenía—. ¡Tú no eres cool, ella no es cool, ni nadie aquí es cool! ¡Y ellos no son unos perdedores! ¡Y me gusta saludar al Güero cuando está jugando! ¡Pienso que estas faldas se ven ridículas y no entiendo por qué entrenamos todos los días si siempre decimos lo mismo! ¡Y pienso que tu peinado es horrible! Y para que quede claro, ¡AMO A LOS SIMIOS ARCOIRIS!

Respiraba entrecortadamente y con la boca fruncida. El Güero le dio unas palmaditas torpes en el hombro para que se calmara.

—¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso sobre mi peinado! —exclamó una de las chicas, completamente ofendida.

—¡Siii! ¡Y que prefieras defenderlos que entrenar con nosotras!

—¡Y que ames a los ridículos Simios Arcoíris! ¡Ewww! ¡Eso es para niñitas!

Todas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, acorralando a Kuki. Ella empezó a retroceder, dejando a un lado la valentía con la que le había hablado al Gran Bobby. Las voces se acumulaban en su cabeza y el labio empezó a temblarle, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—No digan eso sobre los Simios Arcoíris… —murmuró—. El señor pachoncito es bueno…

—¡HEY!

Se callaron de golpe. Todos volvieron la vista hacia unos pasos del alboroto, dónde Número 5 estaba cruzada de brazos.

—Relájense… —dijo en voz baja, menos alterada que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí.

—¿Y tú que vienes a hacer aquí, niña extraña? —preguntó una adolescente.

—¡Oye! ¡Dije que te relajaras, hermana! —dijo Número 5 apuntándole con el dedo.

—¡Kuki! Entonces, ¿eres amiga de ésta también? —una de las porristas se estremeció.

—Pues… pues…

—Bueno, ¿y qué si lo fuera? —preguntó Abby cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y qué si el Güero es tan sensible como una niñita?

—¡Oye!

—¿Y qué si queremos juntarnos con este perdedor y con el rarito? —preguntó 5 señaland respectivamente—. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué tiene?

—¡Uy, sí! —una de las porristas extendió los brazos, dramáticamente—. ¡Somos todos libres! ¡Deberíamos de comenzar a juntarnos con Hueverto Hueverston!

Hueverto, sentado solo al final de las gradas se emocionó y levantó la cara.

—¡Era broma, chico huevo!

El chico bajó la mirada y suspiró, triste.

—¿Sabes qué, Kuki? —preguntó ella—. Vamos a olvidar este lapso de locura que tuviste porque eres nuestra capitana y te dejaremos seguir juntándote con nosotras, siempre que prometas no volver a hablarle a estos raritos, ¿está bien?

—Pues… —Kuki miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño—. No.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me oíste, me gusta juntarme con estos raritos. Y quédate con tu estúpido uniforme de porrista, ¡renuncio!

—Pero, Kuki… —dijo Lance acercándose—. ¿Y lo nuestro?

—¡Ay, por favor! Ni siquiera me gustabas, salía contigo porque ellas me lo decían.

—¡Sí! ¡Y yo jugaba fútbol porque…! —el Güero se quedó callado y se puso un dedo en la barbilla—. En realidad, no sé porque jugaba fútbol, lo detesto.

—Y yo me sentaba sola porque tenía a estos perdedores para sentarse conmigo —dijo Número 5 y se acercó para ayuda levantarse del suelo.

—¡Sí! ¡Y yo fingía ser un perdedor solo para no hacerlos sentir mal! —exclamó Memo, contagiado por el ambiente.

—Memo, tenemos que hablar —dijo un chico de anteojos, acercándose con muchos nerds detrás de él—. Escuchamos todo desde el laboratorio de química. Estás despedido del club de Caballeros y Dragones II.

—¿Qué? Pero… pero…

—No queremos que te juntes con esta chusma —señaló a 1, 3, 4 y 5. Y luego, se fueron todos juntos. El Güero frunció el ceño.

—¡Y tú no mereces estar en el equipo de futbol! —exclamó el Gran Bobby señalando al Güero. Kuki volvió a rugir y ahora sí, se lanzó sobre él.

—Hey, vas a matarlo, tranquila —le dijo 5, mientras ella y 1 la tomaban de los brazos para que no siguiera masacrando al chico.

—Vámonos, vámonos —murmuró el Gran Bobby levantándose a toda velocidad. El equipo de fútbol lo siguió, igual que las porristas. Todos murmuraban cosas desagradables mientras salían del campo.

Se quedaron los cinco, callados y evitando sus miradas.

—Chicos… —murmuró 1, sin salir de su asombro—. Lo que acaba de pasar es… Es… Solo quiero decirles que…

—¡Ay, ya! No seas tan dramático —dijo Número 5 acomodándose la gorra—. Sólo queríamos dejar de reunirnos en ese armario. Era sofocante.

Número 1 la miró y sonrió.

—Entonces, salgamos de aquí, chicos —dijo él enternecido—. ¿Quién quiere ir a comer helado a la Casa del Árbol?

Todos aceptaron y salieron del campo.

Juntos.

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **Hola! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, estuve muy ocupada con otras cosas. Pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, y creo que el próximo será más rápido. Como sea, otra vez perdón por la tardanza. Casi dos meses, ¡uy! Espero que no vuelva a pasar.**

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! En este capítulo ame al Güero y a 5, y a 3... Bueno, a todos. Ya son amigos de nuevo, ¡yeii! Me encantó escribir esta parte. Espero que a ustedes les guste. Quiero aclarar que el arma que le da Rachel a 1 es parecida a la que antes tenía Cree y que lo de la batería será IMPORTANTE.**

 **Por cierto, ¿notaron la nueva imagen que puse? Es un dibujo mío, tengo varios de esta historia y en cuanto pueda me voy a hacer una cuenta en Deviantart para mostrárselos. Espero sus opiniones, es sobre la escena de cuando 1 los está llevando a sus pruebas.**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

Número 1 estaba sentado en el suelo de la Casa del Árbol con todos los planos y papeles que habían encontrado en la mansión de los de La Otra Cuadra esparcidos a su alrededor.

Tenía un helado de chocolomo a un lado, pero casi no lo había probado porque toda su atención estaba puesta en aquellos papeles. De repente, una carcajada lo distrajo. Levantó la vista y observó al Güero y a Memo en la esquina de un sofá, intercambiando tarjetas YIP! y a Abby y Kuki hablando sobre una revista del otro lado.

Todos tenían un cono en las manos y siempre que se terminaban el helado, Número 2 les disparaba con la vieja arma de nieve que recién habían encontrado en la cocina.

Sonrió. Tal vez aun no recuperaban sus memorias (tal vez nunca lo harían), pero por lo menos, ya estaban juntos y se veían como los niños de diez años que él había conocido.

—¡Oye!

Una bola de nieve le cayó directo en el rostro y el cayó hacia atrás en el suelo. Los demás se rieron.

—Creí que los Chicos del Barrio siempre estaban "alerta" y esas cosas —dijo Número 5 torciendo una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa con nuestro líder? —preguntó Número 3 con una risita.

—Chistositos —murmuró Número 1 limpiándose la cara con una mano—. Estoy a la mitad de algo súper importante, por si no lo notaron. Aún no sabemos quién está detrás de la dulcirificación y la líder supremo no va a dudar en mandarme otra vez al espacio si no le doy resultados rápido.

—Pero, ya conseguimos esos estúpidos planos —dijo Número 4—. Y te dijimos todo lo que pensábamos, ¿qué más quieres que hagamos?

—Nos vamos a pegar como chicles a los de La Otra Cuadra —dijo Número 1 con un dedo en la barbilla—. Sólo así podremos saber si ellos están detrás de esto.

—¿Y qué esas que dices que son infiltradas de los adolescentes no te pueden ayudar? —preguntó Número 2.

—No, porque una está loca y la otra anda ocupada con una batería o algo así —dijo Número 1 distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de que por alguna razón, Número 5 había escondido la mirada debajo de la gorra.

—¡Ay, pero si baterías hay en todos lados! —exclamó Número 3—. Mira, le podemos regalar está del control remoto, ¡tenemos muchas en esta casota!

—No… —dijo Número 1 rodando los ojos—. No una batería de esas, una batería poderosa, creada por los científicos de los Chicos del Barrio, pero… ¡Ese no es el punto! La cosa es que somos nosotros los que debemos resolver esto.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos que pegarnos a esos chicos —dijo Número 2—. No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero volver a entrar a esa mansión del terror.

—Y no podemos hablarles en la escuela porque siempre están ocupados —comentó Número 3—. Ya saben, en reuniones con el consejo estudiantil, siendo populares y bellos y todo eso.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó Número 5 chasqueando los dedos—. En el baile siempre se sientan en una mesa y charlan con todos los estudiantes para escuchar sus sugerencias. Si hay una oportunidad de acercarnos a ellos es esa, nene.

—Odio las reuniones de adolescentes —masculló Número 1.

—¿Entonces no iremos? —preguntó 3 con un puchero.

—¡Pero, claro que iremos!

Todos vitorearon.

—¡Pero será sólo por la misión!

Todos abuchearon.

—Ya, cállense y sírvanme más helado como el superior que soy —ordenó Número 1 extendiendo su cono.

—Ya no hay —dijo 2 observando el arma de nieve—. Pero, puedo ir por más a la cocina. Acabo de inventar un generador de helado que pasa por las tuberías.

—¿Qué? —preguntó 1 corriendo detrás de él y alejándose de la sala—. ¡No andes destruyendo mi Casa del Árbol!

—Entonces… —dijo Número 3 jugando con sus manos, cuando los otros se hubieron ido—. Si vamos a ir al baile tenemos que invitar a alguien, ¿no?

—¿A alguien? ¿Para qué? —preguntó el Güero arqueando las cejas. Número 5 rodó los ojos.

—Pues para ser compañeros de misión… Y para bailar canciones lentas… Y para compartir ponche…

—¿Por qué alguien querría compartir su ponche? —preguntó el Güero. Número 5 le dio un codazo. Rápidamente, la mente del Güero se iluminó—. Oh… Entonces…

Carraspeó y dejó las tarjetas YIP! a un lado. Paseó su vista por la sala y luego volvió a carraspear. Número 5 le dio otro codazo.

—¡Auch! Es decir… —miró a Kuki y tragó saliva—. Eh… Bueno… Entonces, dices que deberíamos llevar a alguien… Kuki… Yo…

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella con los ojos iluminados.

—Eh… Yo… Bueno, si tenemos que llevar a alguien… Y nadie en la escuela nos habla y… Emmm… Yo quería… Pues… Ya sabes, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella emocionada.

—Pues, eso… Ya sabes… Eh… —el Güero se agarró el cuello de la camisa—. Es… Emmm… Podríamos… Tal vez… Si tienes tiempo… Porque pues, nadie nos habla y… Tu… Yo… Quería… Eh…

—¡Ay, por el amor de…! —Número 5 se pegó en la frente con una mano, desesperada—. ¡Lo que 4 está intentando decirte es que si quieres acompañarlo al baile!

—¿Enserio?

—Bueno, si no quieres no… —balbuceó 4—. No es a fuerzas…

—¡Ay, claro que me encantaría ir contigo al baile, Güero! —exclamó Kuki.

—Sí, porque, ya sabes… Tenemos que tener un compañero en la misión, ¿no?

El Güero le dio un golpecito en el hombro y la sonrisa de Kuki desapareció.

—Oh —dijo desviando la mirada—. Sí, la misión.

Y también le dio un golpecito al Güero, solo que este fue mucho más fuerte y el muchacho casi se cae del sillón.

Número 5 volvió a rodar los ojos.

* * *

Aparecerse en la preparatoria al día siguiente no resultó tan terrible como pensaban. Los chicos populares y algunos adolescentes los veían extraño y murmuraban sobre ellos, pero ya no les importaba.

Esta vez, en lugar de reunirse en el armario, fueron directamente a una de las mesas vacías en la cafetería dónde estuvieron hablando y hablando sobre la misión para espiar a los de La Otra Cuadra en el baile. Número 1 sentía la mirada de Rachel sobre él, pero decidió ignorarla porque después de todo, ya estaba trabajando en lo de la dulcirificación.

—…y si esos tontos intentan escapar, los agarramos y les damos de sus pataditas en las costillitas, ¿quedó claro? —preguntó Número 1.

—¡Sí! Y luego los golpeamos —dijo Número 4. Los demás rodaron los ojos y en eso sonó la campana para entrar a clases.

Se levantaron, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron de la cafetería. En la puerta se toparon a varios jugadores del equipo y a las porristas. Todos los miraron y luego las chicas hicieron "Ewwww" y siguieron caminando.

—¡Ay! No aguanto a las porristas presumidas —dijo Kuki cruzando los brazos.

—Hace una semana tú eras la líder de esas porristas presumidas —le dijo Número 5 mientras todos comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo.

—Bueno, nadie es perfecto.

—¡Nigel!

Número 1 se detuvo y se encogió en su lugar. Los demás voltearon hacia atrás, confundidos.

—¡Oh, Nigel! —exclamó Lizzie alcanzándolos—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te he estado buscando estos días y…! ¡Oh! —dijo al ver a los demás y sonrió forzadamente—. Veo que ya recuperaste a tus amigos. Que gusto.

—Lizzie, emm… ¿Podemos hablar luego? Estoy algo ocupado.

—¡Ohhh, claro! —exclamó ella con dramatismo—. ¡Hay que dejarlo para después! ¡Como siempre! ¡Sabía que en cuanto ellos volvieran a hacerte caso, tú me dejarías de nuevo!

—¡Tú me dejaste! —exclamó Número 1 exasperado—. ¡Creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado!

—¡Claro! ¡Una pone todo su empeño en una relación y mira cómo le pagan!

—¿Relación? —Número 2 se rio—. ¿Entonces ustedes dos eran…? ¿Ya saben…?

— _¡Nigel y Lizzie, sentados en un árbol!_ —canturreó Número 3 con una risita burlona.

—¡No! Bueno, ¡sí, pero…! ¡Ay, Lizzie! ¡Eso fue hace…! —Número 1 dejó de gritar y de repente cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a decir—. Seis años…

—¡Y al fin estoy dispuesta a perdonarte por tu abandono! —dijo ella solemnemente. Los demás se rieron—. Voy a dejar que me lleves al baile, Nigel.

—Va a dejar que la lleves al baile —Número 4 le pegó con el codo en las costillas—. Que galán…

—¡Cállate! —exclamó 1 apartándolo. Se volvió hacia Lizzie y la miró confundido—. Lizzie, ¿por qué quieres ir conmigo?

—Porque sé que aún tienes sentimientos hacía mí, Nigel —dijo ella—. ¡No trates de ocultarlo!

—Pero, si yo no estoy ocultándote nada —balbuceó Número 1 y Lizzie le puso un dedo en los labios para que dejara de hablar.

—¡Basta! Ve a recogerme a las ocho. Y lleva flores. Muchas. Margaritas, por favor. Después de lo cruel que fuiste conmigo es lo menos que merezco, te daré una segunda oportunidad, ¡a ver si no la estropeas!

—Ay, Lizzie… Me encantaría, pero… Ya sabes cómo está la economía y eso… Subió el dólar y… —tartamudeó él.

—Pues, según la ley del consejo estudiantil número 63, artículo A, todos los estudiantes deben llevar un acompañante al baile o de lo contrario, se les impondrá un castigo —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Esa ley ni existe… —murmuró Número 5.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Lizzie—. Así que si no puedes llevarme a mí, Nigel, significa que ya tienes una pareja… ¡¿Quién es?!

Número 1 se mordió el labio sin saber que decir. Número 5 se acercó y le murmuró:

—Sólo que di lo que sea y ya vámonos de aquí, viejo.

—Sí —dijo Número 1—. Es 5.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella y casi se le cae la gorra—. ¡No me refería a eso!

Hubo un momento de silencio y Lizzie se quedó completamente sorprendida, analizando las palabras de su ex novio.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —chilló Lizzie al fin.

—Sí, Abby… —dijo Número 1 nervioso y le pegó en el hombro—. Eh… Le digo, me dice… ¿Recuerdas que ya te había invitado al baile?

—¿Acaso perdiste la razón? —exclamó ella, pero Número 1 la miró suplicante.

—Sí, 5… —dijo Número 2, divertido—. Ya habías dicho que sí, ¿para qué te haces?

—¡Íbamos a ir a comprar vestidos! —exclamó 3—. ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?

—¡Dijiste que estabas muy emocionada! —dijo Número 4 conteniendo la risa.

Número 5 suspiró fastidiada y luego observó los ojos de perrito de Número 1. Rechinó los dientes.

—Si… con lo que adoro estar con la gente y esas cosas, por supuesto que ya le había dicho que si a Nigel —dijo ella con un gruñido y le pegó a Número 1 en el hombro. El muchacho se sobó discretamente—. Y… me muero por hacer todas esas cosas cursis que los adolescentes hacemos, porque… ¡Es un baile! Y en los bailes… Ya sabes, hay que… ¡Bailar! Porque si no bailas, pues no sería un baile de verdad y… No tendría sentido llevar a tu pareja y… Sí, este… El punto es que si voy a ir con él… Creo.

Lizzie comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero finalmente, apretó los dientes y estalló:

—¡ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME ROMPES EL CORAZÓN, NIGEL! ¡ADIÓS PARA SIEMPRE!

Se dio la vuelta, indignada, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

—Mujeres —gruñó Número 4 y Kuki soltó un gruñido.

—Me debes una y grande —dijo Número 5 con el ceño fruncido. Número 1 se rio nerviosamente.

—Hay que ir a clases —dijo Número 2 comenzando a caminar de nuevo—. El bombonzote de tu ex novia hizo que perdiéramos tiempo.

—¿Entonces no vamos a ir por vestidos? —preguntó 3, haciendo un puchero. Número 5 se quedó al lado de 1.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir con ella? Era tu novia.

—El baile es sólo una excusa para ir a una misión, que no se te olvide —dijo Número 1 con la mirada seria—. Únicamente me interesa atrapar a esos estúpidos de los de La Otra Cuadra.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dijo Número 5 con una risita—. Te da miedo ir a una cita de adolescentes.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —exclamó él ofendido—. Yo no eh… No… ¡No es cierto! Además, ella terminó conmigo y pasé mucho tiempo triste, yo solito, contando asteroides en el espacio…

—Tienes miedo de ir a una cita de adolescentes.

—¡Que ya te dije que no es eso!

—Es por qué nunca has besado a nadie, ¿verdad?

—¡Recuerda que soy tu superior, chamaca! Debes mostrarme respeto —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, ya —dijo 5 rodando los ojos—. Sólo te diré que, yo no quiero margaritas. Pero, si quiero chocolates. Muchos. Recógeme a las ocho.

—Prepararé la limosina de los Chicos del Barrio y llenaré los tanques de mostaza para que…

—¡Wow! —exclamó ella poniendo las manos al frente—. No iremos a un baile de preparatoria en uno de tus juguetotes. Tal vez sea una misión, pero tenemos que actuar como adolescentes normales.

—¿Estás diciéndome que tengo que ir por ti a tu casa? —preguntó Nigel perturbado—. ¿Y si mejor te regalo un arma? Nuevecita. La saqué de la galaxia de cochinillas.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Número 2, deteniéndose y sobresaltando a todos—. ¡Yo no tengo pareja!

—No son parejas, son compañeros de misión —dijo Número 4. Kuki volvió a gruñir.

—¡Pues yo quiero una compañera de misión! ¡No es justo! ¡Voy a ir al baile yo solito!

—Te has pasado la vida solo —dijo Número 4.

—¡Eso no es…! Sí, es cierto —aceptó Número 2 encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si ustedes van a ir con alguien, yo también quiero…

—Ya, se nos hace tarde —dijo Número 1. Los demás caminaron detrás de él.

—¡No, oigan! ¡Esperen! ¿Con quién voy a ir yo? Solo quiero a una chica dulce, tierna, una princesita…

—¡Oigan, inútiles!

Voltearon todos al mismo tiempo. Número 86 caminaba a paso veloz hasta ellos. Tenía la misma expresión de siempre en el rostro y una insignia de vigilante de pasillo le colgaba de la blusa.

—¡No deberían de estar en los pasillos a esta hora! ¡Voy a tener que ponerles diez multas a cada uno! ¡Y doble detención!

—Oye, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? —preguntó Número 2 inesperadamente.

86 lo miró con el ceño fruncido y todos contuvieron la respiración porque creyeron que iba a golpearlo o algo así. Pero, eso no pasó.

—Pasa por mí a las ocho. Y más vale que no llegues tarde —dijo ella y luego se alejó. Casi a los dos segundos, regresó con varios papeles en la mano y se los entregó bruscamente a 2—. Y aquí tienes todas tus multas.

—¡Wow! —exclamó el chico cuando ella se hubo ido—. Me dio una multa, pero ¡me dijo que sí! ¡Tengo una cita! ¡No soy un perdedor!

Y comenzó a hacer un bailecito extraño. Los demás arquearon las cejas y lentamente se alejaron de él.

* * *

Número 5 llegó a su casa silbando despreocupadamente y chupando una paletita. Cuando entró a la sala, encontró a Cree, sentada y cruzada de brazos en el sofá. Dejó de silbar al instante.

—Hey —la saludó—. ¿Qué pasa, hermana?

—Jamás te habías tardado tanto en llegar de la escuela, hermanita —dijo la mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah… Sí, es que estaba con unos amigos.

—¿Amigos? Creí que pensabas que todos en la preparatoria eran unos tontos.

—Sí, bueno… ¿Y cómo te fue, Cree?

—¿Qué es eso que traes en la boca?

—¿Esto? —Número 5 se sacó la paletita de la boca y sonrió, nerviosa—. Sólo pasé a comprar una golosina y…

Cree se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta las escaleras, enfadada.

—¡Oh, vamos, Cree! ¡Solo es un dulce! —exclamó 5 siguiéndola—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Ay, Abby! —Cree se detuvo y la miró—. No me digas que te lo dio ese chico…

—No, él me dio esto —dijo 5 sacando de su mochila un paquete de gomitas.

Cree frunció aún más el ceño y de un tirón, le quito el paquete de gomitas y la paletita de la boca. Las tiró al suelo y se acercó a ella.

—¡Mírate! ¡Pareces una niña! ¡Te dije que ese chico era peligroso y que debías de vigilarlo! ¡No que dejaras que te diera gomitas! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Es peligroso!

—¿Qué tiene de peligroso? —preguntó 5 apartándose—. No ha hecho nada malo, él solo es algo histérico, pero fuera de eso… Sólo quiere resolver el asunto ese de la dulcirificación, ni siquiera los Chicos del Barrio parecen tan malos y…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cree llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿No parecen tan malos? ¡Son tus enemigos, Abby! ¡Eres la líder de los adolescentes!

—¿Sí? ¡Pues, tal vez los adolescentes no son tan buenos, después de todo!

Cree estaba en shock. Lentamente, volvió al sofá y tomó asiento. Inhaló hondo y luego volteó a ver a su hermana.

—Voy a confesarte algo, Abby —dijo—. Nunca me atreví a decírtelo, por temor a cómo lo ibas a tomar. Pero… Es tiempo de que lo sepas.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Siempre te has preguntado por qué los Chicos del Barrio te destituyeron, si eras un miembro ejemplar —continuó Cree—. Yo misma te vi, podías haber logrado grandes cosas, si no fuera por… —se llevó una mano a la boca, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas—. Si no fuera por Número 1.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Abby retrocediendo—. Eso no es cierto…

—Claro que sí, hermanita —dijo Cree con los ojos cristalinos—. Lo que él te ha dicho es cierto, tú eras parte de su equipo. Sin embargo… Cuando a él decidieron mandarlo al espacio, no quiso llevarlos.

—No, no, él dijo que tuvo que ir solo —tartamudeó 5.

—¡Por supuesto que tenía que ir solo! ¡No iba a compartir esa gran oportunidad contigo y los otros tres tontos! Es decir… Con los otros tres pobres niños —Cree se limpió una lágrima imaginaria—. Pero, lo peor es lo que sucedió después… Él… Él ordenó que los destituyeran.

Cree comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer en el sofá, cubriéndose la cara. Número 5 se puso pálida.

—¡Traté de impedirlo! ¡Pero, no pude hacerlo! Esos estúpidos Chicos del Barrio creyeron que yo era malvada porque era una adolescente, a pesar de que yo jamás, jamás he lastimado a un niño —Cree siguió sollozando—. Cuando llegué ya era muy tarde y tú y tus tres adorables amiguitos ya no tenían memoria. Mientras, Número 1 se alejaba al espacio para vivir aventuras y olvidarse del equipo que alguna vez lo ayudó.

—No, él no haría eso… —dijo Número 5—. Él dijo… Él dijo que no sabía por qué nos habían destituido, él… ¡Él nos reunió de nuevo, Cree! ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso, entonces?

—Porque los necesita, por eso —determinó Cree. Había dejado de llorar y se levantó del sofá, alzando la barbilla—. Porque no puede completar esta misión él solo, pero en cuanto la resuelvan, va a volver al espacio y seguramente tu memoria y la de los otros va a ser borrada de nuevo.

Número 5 se dejó caer en un peldaño de la escalera. Tenía la mirada fija en la paletita que Cree había lanzado al suelo. Ella le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo lamento, Abby. Pero, era tiempo de que lo supieras.

Número 5 levantó la vista, pero ya no se veía triste, ni confundida.

—No, Cree. Tenías razón. Los dulces son para niños —se levantó y piso la paletita. Ésta se partió en pedazos bajo su zapato—. Él va perder. Junto con todos los infiltrados que dice que tiene.

—¿Qué? —Cree levantó las cejas.

—Sí, dice que una está loca y la otra tiene una batería extraña, algo creado por los Chicos del Barrio, poderosa y eso —comentó 5 acomodándose la gorra—. Averiguaré quienes son y después…

—No, no, no —por alguna razón, Cree sonrió—. Todos los adolescentes de la ciudad van a ir a ese famoso baile, ¿no es así? Fíjate quién tenga una batería y esa persona es la infiltrada.

—Esto se va a poner interesante.

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡Yeii! Ya viene lo emocionante. Tengo que decir que ODIO a Cree. Me sentí mal por lo de la paletita, pero vamos... Fue cool. Tal vez se les hizo algo corto, pero el siguiente será más largo, lo prometo :)**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!**

 **¡Oh! Y al fin, mi hermana me hizo una cuenta en deviantart y subí varios de los dibujos que pertenecen a este fanfic. No me deja pegar el link, pero pueden buscarme como Alisson350 :D Espero sus comentarios!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Continúa la transmisión…**

Era de noche.

Memo tocó el timbre de la casa. Iba vestido de gala, pero no se había quitado su gorra, ni sus googles. Jugaba con sus manos y tarareaba una cancioncita.

— _Tengo que ser siempre el mejor… Na, na, na… Atraparlos mi prueba es… Na, na, na... Yo viajaré de aquí a allá…_

—¿Quién es? —gritaron desde adentro de la casa.

—¡Pikachu! Digo, no… ¡Yo! Memo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Número 2 se encontró con un señor gordo y casi calvo. Llevaba un puro en la boca y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Eh… Yo, pues… Eh…

—Un momento —dijo el hombre arqueando las cejas—. ¿No eres tú el gordo de Memo González Jr.?

—¡Oiga! —dijo Memo ofendido—. Está bien que de chiquito tenía un poco de sobrepeso, pero no es para tanto.

—¡Ah, que las hilachas! —exclamó el Jefe golpeándose la frente con una mano—. Entonces el tonto que cayó el otro día del cielo en el supermercado si era Número 4. Eso significa que los estúpidos Chicos del Barrio volvieron, ¡ahhh! ¿Dónde está Ulises?

—¡No! Yo no… —balbuceó Memo—. Yo solo vengo a recoger a su hija.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó el Jefe y sus ojos se encendieron.

—¡PAPÁ! ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ EN LA PUERTA? —gritó la voz de 86 desde adentro.

—¡EL GORDO DE MEMO GONZÁLEZ Y DICE QUE VINO POR TI!

—¡AH, YA ERA HORA! ¡HOMBRES, TODOS IGUALES!

—Este… ¿Sabe qué? Creo que me equivoqué de casa —balbuceó Memo, retrocediendo—. Nos vemos.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Alto ahí! —el Jefe lo sujetó del borde del traje y lo detuvo—. ¡Ahora llevas a mi Fanny al baile! ¡Y más vale que se divierta!

—Sí, sí, señor, lo que usted diga, señor, pero no me mate.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre torturar a mis citas? —dijo 86 llegando hasta la puerta. Llevaba un vestido color verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas—. Y tú, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

—Ah, perdón, señor, digo señora, es que me atacó una ardilla en el camino y... Creo que tenía rabia, pero ya…

—Tus excusas sin importancia no me interesan, ¡ahora, vámonos! —gritó ella. Luego se volvió hacia su papá y puso una cara adorable—. Adiós, papi.

—Adiós, mi niña —dijo el Jefe dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y entrando a la casa.

—Bueno… —dijo Memo suspirando de alivio—. ¿Quieres entrar al auto ya?

—¿Tienes un auto? —preguntó 86 repentinamente interesada.

—Pues…

—¡Memo! —exclamó su madre. Había estado esperándolo en la acera de enfrente dentro de un auto. Ahí también estaban su abuela y Tommy—. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a tu primera cita si no te das prisa! ¡Dile a tu amiguita que se apure!

Número 2 se rio nerviosamente y 86 rodó los ojos. Ambos avanzaron hasta subirse al auto.

—¡Abróchense los cinturones! —canturreó la mamá.

—Memo, ¿esa es tu cita? —la abuela la miró por el retrovisor y golpeó su bastón—. ¡Ah, he visto mejores!

—¡Memo tiene novia! ¡Memo tiene novia! —exclamaba Tommy—. ¡Y van a ir a una cita!

—¡Tommy! —masculló Número 2—. Ya te dije que no es una cita, sólo vamos a una misión secreta…

—¡¿Qué estás murmurando?! —gritó 86.

—No, nada, nada…

—Entonces, ¡van a necesitar la ayuda de Número T! —exclamó Tommy haciendo un gesto con su capa.

—¡Ay, pero aún no lo superas! —exclamó 86 rodando los ojos.

—Ya, Tommy. No puedes acompañarnos, entiende —le dijo Número 2—. Vas a quedarte aquí.

—Clarooo… —dijo Tommy esbozando una sonrisa—. O eso es lo que tú crees…

—¡Tommy! ¡Deja de ser rarito!

—¡Ay, lo siento, abuela!

* * *

—A ver… Tranquilo… Respira… Respira… No te me espantes… Tú puedes hacerlo, Número 4… Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la estúpida casa…

El Güero Torres hablaba solo mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar la casa de Número 3. También estaba vestido de traje y llevaba un ramo de rosas en las manos.

—A ver, ¿qué me dijeron? Avenida de no sé qué con calle de tal… —miraba alrededor—. ¡Ah, debe ser esa!

Se encamino a la primera casa que encontró y tocó el timbre. La puerta se abrió casi al instante.

—¿Holaaaaa? —preguntó una niñita de suéter morado y trencitas—. ¿Quién es?

—Aghhh, ¿eres esa niñita fastidiosa de la otra vez, no?

—¡¿A quién le dijiste fastidiosa?! —gritó Mushi.

—Ufff, perdón, que delicada —dijo Número 4 rodando los ojos. Luego, recordó lo que en verdad había ido a buscar y trató de asomarse por la puerta entre abierta—. Yo… Eh… Buscaba… ¿Sabes dónde está Kuki?

Mushi frunció la boca y miró hacia el interior de la casa. Pareció murmurar algo y luego se volvió hacia el Güero.

—Mi hermana dice que no está.

—Oh, bueno… ¡Oye! Un momento —dijo Número 4 antes de darse la vuelta.

—Bueno, sí está, pero no quiere ir contigo al baile.

—¿Qué? Pero, pero… Ella dijo… Que yo… —Número 4 comenzó a sufrir un ataque.

—¡Mushi! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre decir cosas feas? —preguntó Número 3 apareciendo en la puerta. Mushi se rio—. Lo siento mucho, Güero, discúlpala tiene problemas.

Kuki llevaba puesto un vestido rosa, con el cabello suelto y un pequeño bolso. Número 4 se mordió el labio y se quedó quieto como una roca.

—¿Güero? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kuki pasando una mano por delante de sus ojos—. ¿Güero?

—Si… Yo… Este… Bien… ¡Ay, ya quítate! Y vámonos —dijo él dando media vuelta.

—¡Awwwww! ¿Esas flores son para mí? —preguntó Kuki emocionada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Una viejita que daba miedo me las vendió en el camino y… Bueno, si quieres agárralas, pero no eran para ti.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Kuki como si le hubiese dicho la cosa más tierna del mundo. Tomó las flores y se las entregó a Mushi—. ¿Las puedes poner en agua, Mushi?

—¡Ay, pero claro, querida hermanita! —exclamó Mushi con una sonrisa fingida—. Una duda… A ese baile, ¿van a ir todos tus nuevos y recuperados amigos? Digamos, ¿Número 1? ¿Número 5?... ¡¿NÚMERO 2?!

—Eh… Sí.

—¡Genial! ¡Es bueno saberlo! —dijo Mushi con una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo y un poco de ternura.

—Bueno, ¿ya nos podemos ir a la misión o qué? —preguntó el Güero cruzando los brazos. Kuki bajó los hombros e hizo un puchero.

—Oh… sí. La misión.

* * *

—Estúpido baile… Estúpidos adolescentes… Ahorita podría estar en el espacio… Pateando villanos y salvando marcianos, pero ¡nooooo! Aquí estoy… Vestido como un estúpido pingüino…

Número 1 también iba hablando solo, pero no se veía tan ansioso como Número 4. Al contrario, caminaba lentamente y arrastrando los pies. Llegó hasta la casa de Número 5 y tocó el timbre.

—Estúpido timbre…

—¡Ah, pero si es Nigel Uno! ¿Cómo estás, hijo? —preguntó el padre de Abby cuando abrió la puerta.

—A ver, señor adulto, vengo aquí por una misión seria y muy importante —dijo Número 1 solemnemente—. Y necesito del apoyo de su hija, así que si no quiere terminar siendo interrogado por todo el comité galáctico, le sugiero que vaya a buscarla en este instante.

—¿O sea que no quieres galletitas? —preguntó el hombre sacando una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate.

—Bueno, sólo una, muchas gracias, señor Oliveira —dijo Número 1 cambiando repentinamente el tono de su voz. Tomó una galletita y empezó a comerla, cuando Abby salió de la casa.

—Ay, ya, terminemos con esto, ¿dónde están mis chocolates? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Número 1 sacó de su traje una caja de chocolates y se la lanzó, distraídamente mientras masticaba la galleta. Número 5 rodó los ojos. Llevaba un vestido azul y unas mayas. Se ajustó la gorra antes de mirar a su papá.

—Llegaremos tarde.

—Está bien, pero cuídamela mucho, chico.

—Sí, sí, señor, lo que usted diga —respondió Número 1 tomando más galletas de la bandeja y metiéndoselas a la boca. Número 5 lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló fuera de la casa— ¿Quieres?

Número 5 apartó bruscamente la galleta que su compañero le ofrecía. Ésta cayó al suelo.

—¡Oye! Eso era de chocolate… —comenzó a decir él, pero se quedó callado al sentir una mirada sobre ellos. Volteó la vista y descubrió a Cree observándolos por la ventana de su habitación, en la casa que poco a poco dejaban atrás—. ¡Ay, qué _meio_! ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de que es malvada? ¡Si vives con ella!

—Mi hermana no es malvada —gruñó Número 5.

—Enserio, el mal puede ocultarse, no lo sé, ¡junto a ti! —Número 1 se estremeció—. Ten cuidado, 5.

Ella rodó los ojos y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la preparatoria. Había muchas luces, muchos autos y parejas que se encaminaban al auditorio. Afuera, esperándolos, estaban Memo, el Güero y Kuki. Fanny también estaba ahí, pero le estaba gritando a un par de muchachos que habían colocado el cartel de "Bienvenidos" en la entrada.

—¡Ay, no pueden hacer nada bien! —exclamaba—. ¡Les dije que "Bienvenidos" se escribe con B, no con V… ¡Tontos! ¿Qué estuvieron en primaria pública? —se volvió hacia Número 2—. ¡Tú quédate aquí hasta que yo resuelva esto! ¡Y después vamos a bailar! ¿Oíste?

—Sí, señor —dijo Número 2 adoptando una pose militar. Justo cuando Fanny se alejaba, llegaron Nigel y Abby hasta ellos.

—Que femenina —murmuró Número 4 y luego miró a los recién llegados—. ¡Ya era hora! ¿Cuándo vamos a darle sus pataditas a los de la Otra Cuadra? ¡Les quiero dar así…! ¡Y así…! ¡Y…!

—Paciencia, Número 4. Esta sigue siendo una misión súper secreta y lo que menos queremos es que ningún estúpido adolescente lo arruine todo, ¿entendieron? —preguntó Número 1 frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Así que no llamen la atención!

Pero había gritado tan fuerte, que todos los que estaban a su alrededor voltearon a verlo. Número 1 se encogió en su lugar y se rio nerviosamente.

—Hola, compañeros adolescentes —dijo Número 1 con una sonrisa—. Yo… Eh… No me pongan atención, soy igual a ustedes, no soy diferente, me gustan… Eh… Las estúpidas cosas de adolescentes y todo eso… Y… ¡Ya, continúen con lo suyo! ¡Gracias!

Los cinco entraron al auditorio, evitando la mirada extrañada de todos los demás. Adentro, estaba lleno de globos y una música escandalosa sonaba a todo volumen. Los adolescentes bailaban en medio de la pista y bebían del ponche que estaba en una gran mesa. Número 1 se estremeció.

—Estúpidos bailes de preparatoria…

—¿Ya podemos bailar? —preguntó Número 3 moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—¡3! ¡Después de hablar con los de la Otra Cuadra! ¿No entendiste?

—Ah…. —dijo ella bajando los hombros. Luego sonrió y siguió moviéndose—. ¿Y después ya podemos bailar?

—¡Ahí están! —exclamó Número 2 observando el otro extremo del auditorio. Los de la Otra Cuadra estaban sentados detrás de un escritorio, con sonrisas amables y un cuaderno frente a ellos. Los adolescentes formaban una fila para hablar con ellos.

—Muy bien. Manos a la obra —dijo Número 1 acomodándose las gafas—. Uno…

—Dos.

—Tres.

—Cuatro.

—…

Voltearon hacia atrás, dónde estaba Número 5. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia otro lado. Número 1 hizo sonar la garganta.

—Número 5… Tú parte.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Sólo vamos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Número 3 acercándose.

—Sí, ¡andando! —exclamó ella empujándolos a todos a la vez. Atravesaron la pista de baile y por fin llegaron a la fila para hablar con los de la Otra Cuadra. Número 1 arqueó las cejas y empezó a empujar a todos los adolescentes.

—¡Ahí va el golpe! ¡Muévanse o los muevo! ¡Órale!

—Oh, gracias por tu sugerencia —decían los de la Otra Cuadra con una sonrisa—. Lo tomaremos en cuenta. Te aseguramos que lo consideraremos. Bien, ¡el que sigue!

Una mano golpeó el escritorio.

—Hola, tontos —dijo Número 1 y sus gafas brillaron. Detrás de él, estaba su equipo sonriendo.

—Oh, pero si es Nigelón, el chico nuevo —dijeron ellos—. Esperamos que te esté gustando nuestra preparatoria. Notamos que ya conseguiste amiguitos nuevos. Eso es muy bueno.

—A ver, a ver, no se hagan los inocentes que no les queda —advirtió Número 1 apuntándoles con el dedo—. Queremos saber qué saben sobre la dulcirificación.

—¿La qué? No estamos relacionados con ese término.

—¡No estamos para juegos! —exclamó Número 2. Quitó a Número 1 del frente y se sacó del traje una pequeña lámpara. Con ella, le apuntó a los de la Otra Cuadra en la cara—. ¿Dónde estuvieron la noche del 4 de junio en la que el Simio Arcoíris fue asesinado?

—¡No, no, no! Así no se hace, ¡quítate! —exclamó el Güero, apartando con facilidad a Número 2. Se golpeó ambos puños—. O hablan o… ¡O hablan! ¿Entendieron, tontos?

—La verdad es que estamos bastante confundidos —admitieron los de la Otra Cuadra—. Pero, si gustan dejarnos su sugerencia, podremos…

—¡Ya, ya! —Número 1 quitó a sus compañeros del frente—. Ya basta.

—¿Podemos bailar ya?

—¡Que no! —Número 1 volvió a acomodarse las gafas y miró con seriedad a sus enemigos—. No me creo ni por un segundo que ustedes no recuerden nada. Sé que están detrás de esto y si siguen haciendo que los niños quieran comer vegetales y hacer la tarea, vamos a encargarnos de hacerlos pagar, ¿me expliqué?

—¿Lastimar a los niños? ¿Nosotros? —preguntaron ellos, casi ofendidos—. Respetamos a los adolescentes y a los niños por igual, ¿Qué piensan que somos? ¿Malvados o algo así?

Soltaron una risita que daba un poco de miedo. Número 2 retrocedió.

—Sí, pienso que son malvados… Como Padre —dijo Número 1 con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Nuestro padre?

—¡Así es, mocositos! Yo sé que no desapareció y que está en algún lugar, provocando todo esto de la dulcirificación y lastimando a los niños.

—Nuestro padre no está en la ciudad —dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra sin quitar su sonrisa amable—. Justo ahora está en un viaje para ayudar a los niños desamparados de África.

—¡Ay, qué tierno! —exclamó Número 3 y todos la miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

—¡No me la creo, no me la creo! —exclamó Número 1 un poco histérico—. De seguro está aquí, ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?! ¿Está debajo de la mesa? —y tiró el escritorio de una patada. Los de la Otra Cuadra se hicieron para atrás, espantados.

—Oye, tranquilo, viejo —dijo Número 5 adelantándose y sujetándolo de un hombro.

—Nos gustaría ayudarte, pero no entendemos nada de lo que dices —dijeron ellos—. Te recomendamos ir con el psiquiatra de la escuela. Es muy bueno. Nos encantaría quedarnos a conversar, pero tenemos que ir a ayudar a que los nuevos no se metan en problemas. Con permiso.

—¡Ay, pasen! ¡Qué educados!

—¡3!

—Uy, perdón, que genio —dijo ella rodando los ojos. Los de la Otra Cuadra se alejaron de ahí—. ¿Ahora sí podemos ir a bailar? ¡Por favor!

—¡No! Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es seguirlos y…

—¡AHÍ ESTÁS!

Memo se escondió detrás de Número 4, pero él se quitó al ver a Fanny, que caminaba hecha una furia hasta ellos.

—¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS AFUERA, INÚTIL! —tomó a Memo del brazo y lo jaló hasta la pista—. ¡VAMOS A BAILAR!

—¡Ayudaaaa! —exclamó él antes de perderse entre la multitud de adolescentes—. ¡No me olvideeeeen!

—¡Sí! ¡Baile! —exclamó Número 3 y antes de que el Güero pudiera hacer algo, también lo jaló hasta la pista.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Número 1—. ¡No pueden…! ¡Tenemos qué…! ¡Míralos, Número 5! ¡Se fueron!

—Sí, van a bailar en un baile —dijo ella aún con los brazos cruzados—. Qué raro. Déjalos que se diviertan un poco. Relájate.

—¡Es que tú no entiendes, 5! —exclamó Número 1 alzando los brazos—. ¡Me acaban de decir que pronto me iré al espacio otra vez y todavía no completamos esta estúpida misión!

—¿Al espacio otra vez? ¿Estúpida misión? —Número 5 frunció el ceño. Parecía bastante enojada, pero su compañero no se dio cuenta—. Dijiste que esto era suuuuper importante para ti.

—Sí, sí, sí, pero, ¡en el espacio me necesitan más que aquí! —dijo él, sin pensar sus palabras—. ¡Y estos, como si nada! ¡Bailando! ¡Actuando como estúpidos adolescentes!

—Bien —dijo Número 5 desviando la vista—. Bien. Voy por un poco de ponche, muero de sed. Tú quédate aquí y espérame, ¿sí? No tardo.

Caminó un par de pasos, pero luego se volvió.

—Por cierto, los estúpidos adolescentes que dices… Esos son tus amigos y tú.

Número 1 no pudo decir nada más porque ella se alejó en dirección a la mesa de ponche, sin embargo, las palabras de su compañera siguieron resonando en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar en eso, sin mucho éxito y se quedó de pie mirando al suelo.

* * *

Número 3 daba vueltas en la pista. El Güero, con una mano, la hacía girar. Bailaban tan bien que los demás adolescentes se olvidaron de que eran raros y los rodearon. La música seguía sonando, escandalosa y movida, cuando Número 4 se puso una mano en el pecho.

—Wow —dijo sin aire—. Deberíamos descansar un rato.

Kuki iba a aceptar, pero en ese momento, la voz del DJ se escuchó por todo el auditorio:

—Atención, chiquillos y chiquillas, la hora del romance ha llegado. Tomen a sus parejas, dejen a un lado a los perdedores sin novia y prepárense para bailar lento.

—¡Ay! ¡Adoro esa canción! —exclamó Kuki al escuchar la melodía empalagosa que empezaba a sonar—. ¡Güero! ¿Podemos bailarla?

—¿Qué? ¡Sácate, chamaca! Dijiste que podíamos ir a descansar.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Kuki haciendo un puchero y ojos de perrito—. Sólo una canción más, ¿sí? ¿Qué puede pasar?

—Ay, bueno —aceptó el Güero golpeándose la frente con una mano—. Está bien.

Kuki le saltó encima y volvió a jalarlo hasta el centro de la pista. Los demás adolescentes seguían bailando, ahora todos en pareja, muy pegaditos. Parecía que el Güero estaba a punto de vomitar por tanta cursilería en el aire.

—No sé cómo todos pueden estar cachete con cachete —dijo aplastándose las mejillas—. Qué asco.

—¡Ay, yo pienso que es adorable! —exclamó Número 3 y le puso los brazos sobre los hombros. El Güero se apartó—. ¿Qué? ¡Es que así se baila, Güero!

—No es cierto.

—¡Sí! Y tú pones tus manos aquí —dijo Kuki guiando sus manos hasta su cintura. El Güero se sonrojó un poco y apartó la vista.

—No sé quién inventó tanta estupidez.

—Tú solo oye la música y ya —dijo Número 3 recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Siguieron bailando por un buen rato. Tres canciones igual de cursis, para ser exactos. El Güero dejó de hacer cara de asco y se relajó.

—Oye, Kuki… —dijo después de unos segundos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella levantando la cabeza, entusiasmada.

—Eh… Ya sabes… —Número 4 se mordió el labio—. Me alegra que seas mi compañera de misión.

—Oh —dijo Número 3 y sus hombros bajaron, decepcionados.

—Lamento haber dicho antes que eras una porrista tonta y todo eso —confesó el Güero—. No lo decía enserio… Bueno, en ese entonces sí lo decía, pero porque eras una porrista tonta y todo lo demás. Ya no eres así… Ya me caes bien.

—Tú también me caes bien, Güero —dijo Kuki con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, sí —el Güero bajó la cabeza y se puso más rojo de lo que estaba—. Me caes muy bien.

—¿Sólo te caigo bien? —preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes.

—M-muy bien —tartamudeó el Güero—. Dije _muy_ bien.

—¿Y nada más? —preguntó ella. Se había acercado poco a poco al rostro del Güero y éste no estaba retrocediendo.

—Pues… Ya sabes… Yo… Ah…

Y el Güero se inclinó un poquito más. Kuki cerró los ojos y frunció los labios. La música empalagosa seguía sonando…

Y, de pronto, hubo una explosión en el techo del auditorio.

Los ninjadolescentes bajaron con sogas atadas a sus cinturones. Uno a uno, se deslizaron hasta tocar el suelo. Llevaban sus trajes negros con rojo y sus cascos. Los demás adolescentes (que hasta el momento estaban bailando), se apartaron.

—Buenas noches, compañeros adolescentes —dijo el que estaba delante de los demás—. No queríamos interrumpir esta grandiosa noche, pero nos han informado que uno de ustedes tiene algo que nosotros queremos.

Guardó silencio y se paseó por el lugar tranquilamente, con los brazos en la espalda.

—Estamos buscando una batería.

—¡Aquí tengo una! —exclamó el Gran Bobby acercándose con una pequeña pila en la mano—. Siempre la cargo para emergencias.

—¡Eso no, idiota! —dijo el ninjadolescente tirándosela al piso—. Estoy hablando de una batería poderosa y sabemos que alguien aquí la está escondiendo.

Número 1 contuvo un pequeño grito. Buscó a Rachel con la mirada y la encontró en la otra esquina del auditorio, con los ojos abiertos, preocupados y sus manos sujetando la cadena que le colgaba del cuello… La cadena donde estaba esa batería.

—Así que por favor, formen una fila y los revisaremos uno por uno.

Los adolescentes se encogieron de hombros y obedecieron. La pareja de Rachel la tomó de la mano para que hicieran lo mismo. Ella miró a Número 1, desesperada.

—Oye, ¿por qué no están atacando y siendo monstruos despiadados como tú siempre dices? —preguntó Número 2. Se había acercado lentamente a Número 1 y miraba nervioso a los ninjadolescentes.

—Porque los adolescentes no atacan a adolescentes —explicó él. Miró a Rachel y luego a la mesa de ponche, dónde había varios bocadillos y platos llenos de comida—. A menos que…

Antes de que Número 2 pudiera preguntar algo más, Número 1 tomó un puñado de espagueti y gritó:

—¡Guerra de comida!

Lanzó la pasta por los aires y ésta golpeó al ninjadolescente que estaba revisando a los demás. Todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Número 1.

—Eh… ¿Si, no?

—¡Sí! ¡Guerra de comida! —exclamó Número 2 entendiendo la situación y comenzó a lanzar pastelillos por el auditorio. Éstos le cayeron al Gran Bobby, que no dudó en responder e imitar a los otros dos.

Pronto, el auditorio entero se vio lleno de comida que volaba por los aires y de adolescentes con los vestidos de gala llenos de sobras.

—¡No! ¡No, basta! —exclamaba el ninjadolescente observando el caos—. ¡Deténganse! ¡Debo revisarlos…! ¡Auuu!

Se quedó callado porque en ese momento, Número 1, esquivando la comida, se había adelantado y le había pegado un puñetazo. El adolescente confundido, lo observó por un momento y luego respondió el ataque. Comenzaron a pelear y los demás ninjadolescentes al ver esto, prepararon sus armas.

Sin embargo, no pudieron hacer mucho porque Número 2, 3 y 4 entraron en acción.

Sus peleas no se notaban debido al alboroto en el auditorio. Todos corrían, lanzaban comida, gritaban y chocaban unos con otros.

—¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! —exclamó Número 4 cuando le dio un puñetazo a Lance, el tipo que salía con Kuki. Él no era un ninjadolescente, pero se atravesó en su camino cuando intentaba salir del auditorio—. No me fije, que pena.

Número 1 al fin logró derrotar al ninjadolescente. Estaba por celebrar su triunfo, cuando cayó al suelo por una patada en la espalda.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién…? ¿Rachel?

La chica volvió a atacar y él, confundido, esquivó los golpes. Después de unos momentos, logró sujetarle el brazo y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró.

Ella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. En la mano que él había sujetado estaba la batería.

—Mantenla a salvo —dijo y se alejó.

Número 1 cerró el puño, escondiendo la batería de los ojos de los demás. Volvió a esquivar la comida y a los ninjadolescentes y salió del auditorio. Corrió por el pasillo, pero se detuvo de golpe.

—¡¿Lizzie?! —preguntó al observar a la chica, vestida de gala, con los brazos cruzados, que se le había atravesado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No, olvídalo! ¡No tengo tiempo para…!

—¡No, ya sé que nunca tienes tiempo! —chilló ella.

—Enserio, Lizzie, ahorita no puedo —dijo Número 1. Iba a continuar con su carrera, pero ella lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Alto ahí, jovencito! —exclamó—. ¡Te estuve esperando horas en mi casa! ¡Y nunca llegaste!

—¿Qué? ¡Te dije que iba a venir al baile con 5!

—¡Sí! ¡Y eso lo dijiste para ponerme celosa! ¡Lo entendí! ¡No soy tonta! —gritó ella—. ¡Mi madre me decía "no va a llegar, ve al baile, disfruta tu noche"! ¡Pero, no! ¡Ahí estoy yo, esperando, sufriendo, llorando…!

—¡Lizzie! —exclamó Número 1 y apretó la batería en su mano. Rechinó los dientes—. De verdad, de verdad, no es el momento…

—¡Nunca es el momento! —exclamó ella y soltó un par de lágrimas—. ¡Pero, para tus estúpidos Chicos del Barrio sí lo es! ¡Pensé que habías cambiado! ¡Que los habías superado! Todo este tiempo lejos de aquí, en ese intercambio a Canadá o a quién sabe dónde, pero… —tomó aire y se limpió las lágrimas—. Estoy dispuesta a perdonarte una vez más, Nigel.

—Lizzie…

—¡No hables! O querrás que no te deje llevarme a mi casa, ¡porque eso es lo que voy a hacer! ¿Entiendes, Nigel? ¡No puedo creer que lo arruines una vez más! ¡Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado! ¿Y así me lo pagas? ¡Pues, déjame decirte que aunque sé que no me has superado, tienes una manera muy rara de demostrarlo!

—¡Lizzie!

—¡Y sí sigues así, no tendré más opción que volver a romper contigo! ¡No puedo creer que te comportes así! ¡Después de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir! ¡Es tan típico de ti! ¡Huyes con tus amiguitos y a mí me dejas sola! ¡Pues, no voy a tolerarlo otra vez! Y si quieres regresar conmigo, van a tener que cambiar las cosas, porque que me ames no es suficiente para mí, ya no y…

—¡LIZZIE! —gritó Nigel y su voz retumbó en todo el corredor. Se soltó de su brazo bruscamente—. ¡No quiero regresar contigo! ¡No sé quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza pero, ya basta! ¡Salimos hace mucho tiempo, estuve en el espacio sufriendo por tu culpa, pero ya pasó! ¡Se acabó! ¡Es todo! ¡Supéralo! ¡Eso fue hace seis años! ¡Éramos unos niños! ¡Ya crecí! ¡SOY UN ADOLESCENTE!

Silencio.

Lizzie se llevó las manos a la boca, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Número 1, lentamente, se dio cuenta de las palabras que se mantenían en el aire y cerró la boca, espantado.

—No, yo… Eh… Yo… —balbuceó—. No quise decir… No, yo no…

—¿Nigel? —preguntó Lizzie bajando el tono de su voz.

—¡Ahh, tengo que irme! —exclamó él y siguió corriendo por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

"… _¡Mírate! ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡Ya eres casi un hombre!... ¡Tu equipo fue destituido! Ya no forman parte de los Chicos del Barrio… El sector V entero fue destituido al cumplir los trece años… Fanny perdió una de las piezas principales del módulo. No podemos regresarle la memoria a tu equipo… Tú conoces más que nadie la dulcirificación, Nigel… ¡Nigel, eres un adolescente!... Los estúpidos adolescentes que dices, esos son tus amigos y tú…"_

De nuevo su carrera se vio interrumpida al chocar con un par de niños al doblar una esquina.

—¿Mushi? ¿Tommy? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Número 1 levantándose.

—¡Oh, Número 1!... ¿Qué era? ¡Ah, sí! Vengo a ayudarles en su misión… ¡Oh, perdón! Mi hermano me dijo que era secreto, pero yo sé que necesitan la ayuda de Número T —dijo Tommy y tomó su capa para esconder la mitad de su rostro.

—Pues, yo vine porque Kuki dijo que su estúpido hermano iba a estar aquí y quiero mi venganza —explicó Mushi apuntando a Tommy.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? Si es estúpido.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero es deber de hermanos defendernos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues…

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó 1 alzando los brazos—. ¡Escuchen, niños…! ¡Ay, soné tan mayor! —Número 1 se estremeció—. Necesito que hagan algo por mí.

—¡Claro! ¡Número T está siempre listo, señor! —exclamó Tommy entusiasmado.

—¡También Número Arcoíris! —exclamó Mushi con ojos soñadores.

—¡Arcoíris no es un número! —dijo Tommy rodando los ojos.

—¡Mira quién lo dice!

—¡Ta, ta, ta! —gritó Número 1 desesperado. Puso la batería de Rachel en las manos de Tommy—. Tienen que guardar esto, ¿entendieron? Llévenlo lejos de aquí y que nadie los siga.

—¡Sí, capitán! —gritaron los niños a la vez y salieron corriendo rápidamente. Número 1 suspiró aliviado por haber sacado la batería de ese lugar. Iba a voltearse y volver al auditorio cuando una patada lo derribó al suelo.

Confundido, volteó y se encontró con una ninjadolescente en posición de batalla.

—¿Ah, sí? —Número 1 se levantó y la imitó—. ¿Quieres pelear, adolescente?

Otra patada fue su respuesta. Número 1 la esquivó por suerte y devolvió el ataque. Intercambiaron puñetazos por unos segundos, hasta que la ninjadolescente lo sujetó bruscamente del brazo y se lo dobló tras la espalda. Así, lo obligó a arrodillarse.

—Reconocería ese movimiento en cualquier lado —murmuró Número 1. La ninjadolescente lo empujó lejos y él cayó al suelo. Levantó la cara y la miró directo a los ojos que se veían ligeramente entre la armadura—. Cree.

Ella volvió a atacar. Número 1 alcanzó a quitarse a tiempo.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Se lo dije a 5! ¡Sigues con los ninjadolescentes!

En ese momento, el ninjadolescente que había irrumpido en el auditorio, apareció por el pasillo gritando:

—¡Nos han ganado! ¡No podemos combatir con tanta comida! —lloraba él, sin darse cuenta de que a unos pasos estaba Nigel combatiendo con la ninjadolescente.

Ella lo miró y luego hizo una mueca de fastidio. En su muñeca traía una especie de reloj con un botón, que presionó. Una alarma apareció en el reloj del otro adolescente.

—¡Retirada! —exclamó él por un comunicador—. ¡El líder supremo ha ordenado la retirada!

Número 1 observó que por el pasillo, todos los ninjadolescentes salían del auditorio, siguiendo la orden de su líder. Alzó la vista y frunció el ceño.

—Eres tú —la acusó—. ¡Tú eres la líder de los ninjadolescentes!

Atacó de nuevo, pero ella fue más rápida y lo evadió. Con un par de movimientos, volvió a tirarlo al piso. Luego, se sacó de la armadura una esfera de metal que al tocar el suelo, estalló en una bomba de humo.

Cuando Número 1 dejó de toser y pudo ver su alrededor con claridad, la ninjadolescente había desaparecido.

* * *

Afuera de la preparatoria, todos los ninjadolescentes subían a sus vehículos y se retiraban. Desde la azotea, la líder los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Cuando se percató de que ya no había nadie alrededor, se quitó el casco y dejó su rostro al descubierto.

Después, sacó de su bolsillo una gorra roja y Número 5 suspiró.

 **Transmisión interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡Actualización! ¡Yeiii! La tardanza es culpa de mi hermana. Punto. No les prometo que actualizaré pronto pero, ya tenemos algunas partes y notas, así que esperamos que no sea tanto tiempo como en este :(**

 **¿Qué tengo que decir del capítulo? Lo de 1 diciendo que es un adolescente fue de las primeras ideas que tuve cuando pensé en el baile. Notaran que se parece un poco a todo lo que sucedió en "Operación FIESTA" de la serie. Lizzie siendo... Pues, Lizzie y exasperando a 1. También el desastr 4, por cierto, diganme que opinan sobre ese momento. Ya saben, el casi-beso. Por cierto a 5 le levaron el cerebro y Nigel no es muy prudente que digamos... Veremos que sucede.**

 **Adios! Espero sus comentarios porque enserio enserio me hacen muy feliz.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

Los maestros habían logrado detener la guerra de comida. Hubo tres accidentes con un pastel y cuatro heridos por soda. Hueverto Hueverston tuvo que ser hospitalizado por culpa de un pudín que cayó sobre su cabeza. Aun así, todos los adolescentes lucían bastante felices mientras salían del auditorio.

Todos, menos Número1.

Repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado desde que los ninjadolescentes entraron al baile. Una pelea. Rachel dándole la batería. Mushi y Tomy huyendo con ella. Él siendo derrotado por Cree. Y Lizzie… Todo lo que le había dicho a Lizzie.

" _Éramos unos niños… Ya crecí… ¡Soy un adolescente!"_

Pateó una lata de soda que se atravesó en su camino.

—Estúpida lata…

— ¡Número 1!

Se detuvo antes de salir del terreno de la preparatoria. Memo, Kuki y el Güero corrían hacia él. Parecían bastante felices y emocionados.

— ¿Nos viste? —preguntó Memo cuando lo alcanzaron—. ¡Pateamos traseros de ninjadolescentes!

— ¡Fue genial! —exclamó Número 3 casi contorsionándose de la emoción— ¡Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto!

—Muy bien, equipo —dijo Número 1 y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó 3 acercándose. Él asintió y miró a sus amigos. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está 5?

— ¡Perdón! —exclamó Abby y llegó corriendo hasta ellos. Tenía la gorra chueca y gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente—. Lo siento, larga fila para el ponche, ¿de qué me perdí?

— ¿Y a dónde fuiste por el ponche? ¿A Winsconsin? —preguntó Número 4 con las cejas arqueadas.

—Ni siquiera sabes dónde queda eso —le dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno, pues te perdiste de una buena paliza contra esos malvados ninjadolescentes —respondió él haciendo chocar sus puños.

— ¡Sí! ¡Somos tan geniales que hicimos que se retiraran! ¿Verdad, 1? —preguntó Número 2 entusiasmado.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí —Número 1 soltó un suspiro y continuó su camino—. Ya vámonos.

Los demás lo siguieron por la calle, iban camino a la Casa del Árbol. Después de unos minutos de silencio (Número 1 parecía bastante deprimido con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos), visualizaron un parque con columpios, resbaladillas y más juegos. Había varios niños pequeños jugando felizmente en ese lugar… Hasta que los vieron.

—¡Adolescentes! —gritó uno de ellos apuntando al Sector V. Número 1 hizo un puchero.

—¡Ahhh! —gritaron los demás niños y se fueron corriendo del parque.

—Bueno —dijo Número 3 y se encaminó a los columpios—. ¡Más juegos para nosotros!

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron. Número 2 comenzó a empujar el columpio donde se había subido Kuki, pero el Güero frunció el ceño y lo apartó.

—No, no, no. Estás haciendo todo mal, así no se hace… ¡Es así! —empujó el columpio de Kuki con fuerza y ella salió volando a varios metros de distancia—. Ups.

—¿Qué te sucede, 1? —preguntó Número 2 observando la cara de su líder. Se había sentado en otro columpio y seguía con la mirada en el suelo—. Sé que no atrapamos a los ninjadolescentes, pero al menos los alejamos de la preparatoria.

—Sí —aceptó Número 1—. Y evitamos que robaran la batería de Rachel. La tiene tu hermano y Mushi.

—¿Mushi? —preguntó Kuki levantándose del suelo—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Mushi en todo esto?... ¿Y tú por qué me avientas? —preguntó volteando a ver al Güero y dándole un empujón.

—Eso no importa, el chiste es que está a salvo ya —dijo Número 1, sin percatarse de la mirada de Número 5 sobre él.

—¿Y entonces, por qué estás triste? —preguntó 2.

—Porque… Porque… —Número 1 miró a sus amigos. Las palabras que le había gritado a Lizzie todavía retumbaban en su cabeza—. ¡Porque somos adolescentes!

—Eh… sí, desde hace como tres años —dijo Número 2 poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla—. Yo digo que aún no pasó la pubertad, pero mi mamá me explicó de biología, algo sobre bebés y…

—No, no, no —negó Número 1 frustrado—. Hace unos días yo estaba bien en el espacio, combatiendo marcianos adultos y dándole sus pataditas a los malos, creía que seguía siendo un niño, pero al llegar aquí… —Número 1 se tapó la cara con las manos—. ¡Mírenme! ¡Ya casi tengo barba!

—Pero, sí no tienes ni pelo —dijo Número 4 arqueando las cejas—. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo ser un adolescente?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él—. ¡Todo! Toda mi vida he combatido a los adolescentes y ahora soy uno… Ya no soy tan bárbaro como antes.

—Pero, tu dijiste que había niños buenos y malos, adultos buenos y malos… —Número 3 sonrió—. ¿Por qué no puede haber adolescentes buenos y malos? Digo, ¡somos los buenos! Hace algunos días éramos los malos, pero… ¿Quién se fija en eso? Uh… Ya no entendí, ¿quiénes eran los malos?

—¡Pero, no puedes ser las dos cosas! —exclamó Número 1.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Número 3—. Digo, esa vez cuando me llevaste a la fábrica de Simios Arcoíris, ¡fue genial! Peeeeeero, aún quiero ir de compras y ver vestidos y maquillaje…

—Sí, y yo puedo tener miles de citas con muchas nenas y todo eso —dijo Número 2 acomodándose el cuello del esmoquin—. Pero, ¡quiero saber qué pasa en la siguiente película de Dragon Ball Z!

—Ah, olvídenlo —dijo Número 5 ocultando la vista debajo de la gorra—. Número 1 tiene razón. Somos adolescentes, nos guste o no. Deberíamos de volver a actuar como tal.

—¡Ay, no me digas que no te gustó ir a esa fábrica de dulces y comer chocolates y…!

—Yo no digo que no me gustara —replicó Número 5 frunciendo el ceño—. Pero, no podemos ser las dos cosas. Nadie puede ser un niño para siempre.

—¿Y qué hay de Peter Pan?

—Sí, ¿y el tipo de Pokemón? ¡No ha envejecido nada!

—¡Ese no es el punto! —gruñó Número 5.

—Par de amargados —dijo Número 4 observando a sus amigos con los brazos cruzados. Volteó a ver a Número 1—. Primero nos haces recuperar "nuestros sueños infantiles" —Número 4 juntó las manos y fingió una vocecita aguda—. Y luego, nos dices que actuemos como adolescentes, ¿quién te entiende?

—Yo no quiero ser un adolescente —dijo Número 1 angustiado—. ¡Es lo que menos quiero! Pero, ¡crecí! ¡Todos crecimos! Y no importa cuánto trate de evitarlo, seguiremos creciendo… No puedes ser un Chico del Barrio si no eres un chico.

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose unos a otros. Número 5 observaba a 1, confundida, preguntándose si realmente ese chico deprimido por la adolescencia era el mismo villano del que le había hablado Cree.

—Yo creo… —dijo Número 3 en voz baja—. Que no importa si somos niños o adolescentes o viejitos o algo así. Lo que importa es que sigamos juntos, ¿no? Así podemos ser… Eh… ¡Los Adolescentes del Barrio! —todos la miraron con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Qué? Sería buen título para una serie.

—Pero… Pero… Yo no sé cómo ser un adolescente —admitió Número 1 apartando la mirada.

—Nosotros te vamos a ayudar, tontito —le dijo 3 poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Volteó a verlos a todos. Memo y el Güero asintieron. Abby desvió la vista y se cruzó de brazos.

—Gracias —dijo Número 1 y se quitó las gafas para tallarse los ojos—. Ese es el equipo que le gusta al público.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Número 2 alzando las cejas.

—¡Uno! —exclamó Número 1 poniendo una mano al frente.

—¡Dos!

—¡Tres!

—¡Cuatro!

—…

Todos ya tenían sus manos juntas, al centro, preparados para terminar el saludo. Miraron a Número 5, que los veía dudosa, mordiéndose el labio, decidiendo…

—¿Número 5? —preguntó 1.

—¿No quieres ser una "niña-adolescente" con nosotros? —preguntó Número 3 sonriendo.

—Ándale, de todos modos nadie más te habla en la escuela —le dijo Número 2.

—Falta tu número aquí y se nos está cansando el brazo —dijo Número 4.

—Yo… Eh… —Número 5 volvió a morderse el labio. Los observó por un momento, sin decir nada. Luego, suspiró—. Tengo que ir a casa.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando a sus amigos.

* * *

Número 5 entró a la cocina de su casa, arrastrando los pies, con el vestido de fiesta todavía puesto y con la gorra chueca. Sus padres estaban terminando de cenar.

—¿Cómo te fue, hija? —preguntó el señor Oliveira—. ¿Te divertiste? ¿Bailaste mucho?

—Sí, fue… Interesante —dijo Número 5 y se dejó caer en una silla.

—Fuimos al supermercado y te compramos algo —dijo su madre señalando dos envases frente a ella—. No sabíamos que querías. Toma lo que quieras.

Era una malteada de fresa, magnifica, con mucha espuma, chispas de chocolate encima y hasta una cereza. Lo otro era un café negro.

—Eh… gracias.

Sus padres se retiraron de la mesa y la dejaron sola en la cocina. Número 5 observó las dos bebidas con indecisión, angustia y sufrimiento. La malteada o el café. El Sector V o los ninjadolescentes. Nigel o Cree. Ser niña otra vez o seguir siendo una adolescente. Suspiró.

—Hola, hermanita.

Cree había entrado a la cocina con su uniforme de trabajo y un maletín en la mano. Se sentó junto a ella, emocionada.

—¿Y bien? Dime, ¿cómo te fue?

—¿Con qué? —preguntó ella desviando la vista.

—¡Con el baile, tontita! ¿Recuperaste la batería? ¿Les diste su merecido a esos tontos mocosos? ¿Los adolescentes ganaron? Déjame escucharlo, ¡anda! —le dijo Cree con una sonrisa.

—La verdad… Nos vencieron —confesó Número 5 mordiéndose el labio.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Sí, el Sector V ha mejorado y los soldados que envíe eran unos estúpidos, hubo mucha comida volando y… Lo siento.

—Al menos dime que tienes la batería —dijo Cree y parecía realmente enojada.

—No, Número 1 no la tenía. Creo que se la dio a alguien, pero no estoy…

—¿A quién?

Malteada o café. Parecía una decisión muy simple, pero Número 5 no lo sentía así. Pensaba en los dulces, en cómo se había divertido durante los últimos días, en las caras de los que ahora eran sus amigos… Y luego, en su hermana, en que era la líder de toda una organización dedicada a combatir a los niños y servir a los adultos. Malteada o café.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Cree rechinando los dientes.

—Pues… Eh… Yo… —Número 5 observó por última vez las bebidas frente a ella y sonrió—. No lo sé, Cree. No lo dijo. Lo siento.

Se encogió de hombros y luego, estiró la mano para tomar la malteada de fresa.

—Por cierto —le dijo ya más relajada, mientras le daba un sorbo—. La misión fue un fracaso total, fue tan mala que deberían de removerme de mi puesto de líder secreto, ¿no lo crees? Es decir, ¡le dije a los ninjadolescentes que se retiraran! ¿Quién hace eso?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cree frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, nos estaban venciendo y se me hizo fácil —se acomodó la gorra y luego se levantó—. Tengo que ir a dormir. Nos vemos, hermana.

Cree abrió la boca, incrédula y luego siguió con la mirada a Número 5. Estaba cerca de un perchero y rebuscaba en los bolsillos de un saco de su padre, hasta que encontró un par de caramelos y los llevó consigo.

Cree resopló, furiosa y luego estiró la mano. Tomó el café que estaba en la mesa y por alguna razón, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

* * *

Una niña de cabello negro y casco plateado con el número 1400 caminaba de un lado a otro, mordiéndose las uñas. Estaba sola en la Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio, en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Junto a ella, todavía estaba la nave en la que había llegado Número 1.

La niña miraba a todos lados impaciente, y de vez en cuando, movía el pie, agitada.

—¡Siento llegar tarde, Líder Superno! —dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de repente.

Cualquiera pensaría que había llegado corriendo hasta ahí. No podía ser, claro, porque… Estaban en la Luna. Pero aun así, lucía despeinada, respiraba entrecortamente y todavía llevaba puesto el vestido del baile.

—¡Oh, no se preocupe, señora! Como la mejor Líder Supremo que han tenido los Chicos del Barrio, puedo perdonarle lo que sea —dijo la niña con ojos soñadores.

—Eh… Claro —Rachel carraspeó—. Lo que pasó es que las cosas se salieron de control. Los ninjadolescentes irrumpieron en el baile, tratando de conseguir la batería que me diste a guardar.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿La consiguieron? —dijo 1400 asustada.

—No, logré entregársela a Número 1 a tiempo, antes de que me registraran, aunque… No sé a dónde se la llevó. Pero, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que está en buenas manos —explicó Rachel—. No entiendo cómo se enteraron los adolescentes de la batería y, ¿para qué les serviría algo así? —volteó a ver a la niña, pero ella parecía no estarla escuchando—. ¿Me estás oyendo?

—Sí, sí —respondió ella y le dirigió una cara angustiada—. Pero, tenemos otro problemita. Por eso te mandé llamar.

La guio por los pasillos de la Base Lunar, cuidando otra vez que nadie las viera (ya que Rachel era una adolescente). Llegaron hasta el cuarto en donde antes estaba el primer infectado con la dulcirificación. El cristal por donde podían verlo, estaba tapado.

—La dulcirificación ha empeorado —dijo bajando la cabeza—. Los agentes aparecen de la nada con este virus. Cuando sus compañeros ven que se están comportando extraño, los llevan al Hospital de los Chicos del Barrio y yo estoy vigilándolos para ver si están dulcirificados o no. Si sí lo están, los traigo acá, porque no puede saberse que hay una enfermedad maligna que está consumiendo a todos los agentes… ¡Crearía pánico!

—Sí, por eso Nigel está resolviendo el caso —dijo Rachel confundida.

—No, esto es más grave de lo que crees.

Entonces, 1400 apretó un botón del cuarto y el cristal se destapó. Del otro lado había cientos y cientos de niños que se mecían y rasgaban las paredes, suplicando que los dejaran hacer tarea y comer vegetales. Algunos incluso pedían que los dejaran salir para obedecer a sus padres. Rachel se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—¡Si seguimos así, todos los Chicos del Barrio van a quedar dulcirificados para siempre! No puedo decírselo a nadie, porque no sé qué está ocurriendo y porque me están ayudando a resolverlo las únicas dos agentes que no fueron destituidas y un chico que vino del espacio, pero es confidencial y ni siquiera sabía que era un adolescente, ¡¿Sabes la presión a la que estoy sometida?! ¡Sólo tengo diez años, por todos los Simios Arcoíris! —gritó Número 1400 respirando entrecortadamente.

—Sé lo que sientes, pero te aseguro que Número 1 está trabajando en eso —le dijo Rachel tratando de sonar positiva—. Está investigando a los de la Otra Cuadra y…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la niña—. ¡Está persiguiendo villanos que ya ni siquiera son villanos!

1400 se dejó caer en el piso, golpeándose el casco con una mano. Rachel torció la boca.

—Sí, yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero creo que sabe lo que hace y…

—Lo siento, antigua Líder Supremo —dijo la niña y se talló los ojos con una mano—. Pero, voy a tener que mandar a Nigel otra vez al espacio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rachel impresionada.

—Lo último que quisiera es que el legendario Número 1 se fuera de la Tierra otra vez, pero… Los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos dicen que lo necesitan de nuevo para una misión urgente y, la realidad es que todo este tiempo que ha estado aquí, no ha apoyado en nada la misión y… —Número 1400 sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo—. En el espacio también lo necesitan. Tal vez traerlo de vuelta no fue la mejor idea.

—¡Claro que lo fue! —exclamó Rachel—. Ha estado como loco todos estos días, tratando de resolverlo, entrenó a su antiguo equipo y logró entrar a la mansión de los de la Otra Cuadra, estuvo en un baile de adolescentes sólo para vigilarlos…

—Sí, pero eso no prueba nada —dijo 1400 tristemente—. Lo siento.

Rachel bajó la cabeza, triste. Observó a los niños dulcirificados tras el cristal y suspiró.

* * *

—¡Aghh! ¡Esos Chicos del Barrio! Me las van a pagar. Nadie se mete con el poder pachoncito.

Excuseitor murmuraba cosas extrañas, mientras metía varios objetos dentro de una maleta. Estaba en una habitación oscura. La única luz que se alcanzaba a ver venía de una puerta entreabierta a sus espaldas.

Dos personas estaban observándolo por ahí, desde afuera.

—¿Qué cree que esté haciendo Excuseitor, señor Wink? —preguntó uno de los sujetos.

—Estorbando en la fila, señor Fibb —ambos se miraron.

—¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¿Qué sucede aquí, chamacos? ¡Por qué se tardan tanto? —gritó una voz detrás de ellos. El Jefe se acercaba a la larga fila detrás del señor Wink y el señor Fibb. Estaban en la cafetería de los villanos y la mayoría de ellos esperaba su turno para entrar al baño—. ¡Es sólo un baño! ¿Qué no ven que tengo prisa? ¡Voy a recoger a mi nenita en su primer baile y…!

—No somos nosotros, señor Jefe —lo interrumpió el señor Fibb.

El Jefe se asomó por la abertura y observó a Excuseitor. Rodó los ojos, abrió de un azote la puerta y caminó dando zancadas.

—¡Excuseitor! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Sal de aquí!

Excuseitor se sobresaltó, volteó rápidamente a mirar a los que estaban detrás de la puerta y trató de ocultar la maleta, poniéndola detrás de su espalda.

—¡Oh! Hola, no sabía que estaban aquí —dijo él, riéndose nerviosamente—. Este… Yo sólo pasaba por aquí y… Em… ¡Lindo bigote, Jefe! ¿Se hizo algo nuevo? ¡Se ve genial!

—¡Ay, ya cállate y dame eso! —se acercó hacia él y le arrebató la maleta.

—¡Oiga! Eso es privado. Yo… Quiero decir…

—¿Qué rayos es esto? —señaló el interior de la maleta, donde no había nada más que papeles de baño, jabones y muchos destapacaños.

—Es… Es sólo un recurso que necesito para vencer al Sector V de los Chicos del Barrio —dijo Excuseitor.

—¿El Sector V? —preguntó el Jefe y todos los villanos que antes estaban en la fila, se acercaron a la puerta del baño—. ¿Es una broma?

—Esos niños no nos han molestado en años, señor Wink.

—Efectivamente, señor Fibb.

—¡¿Ustedes por qué siguen aquí?! —preguntó el Jefe dándose cuenta de la multitud detrás de él.

—¡No! No se vayan, pueden ayudarnos a tomar nuestra venganza —dijo Excuseitor emocionado—. Esos chicos no saben con quién se metieron, ¡todo el Sector V me echó a patadas! Y ese Número 1 fue muy rudo conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el Jefe.

—Rudo, Jefe. O sea, me dio todas las pataditas en mis pobres costillitas…

—¡No, eso no! ¿Dijiste que Número 1 volvió? —preguntó el Jefe. Todos los villanos se agitaron y empezaron a murmurar asustados.

—¡Sí! ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Están de regreso todos!

—¡Ah, que las hilachas! No sólo el gordo y el tonto volvieron, ¡son todos esos estúpidos niñitos del Sector V!

—¡Sí, así es! —Excuseitor observó a todos los villanos y se aclaró la garganta—. Escuchen, compañeros del mal, por años hemos estado tranquilos… Combatiendo con otros sectores, pero tranquilos… ¡Haciendo carnes asadas y rascándonos la panza! Pero, ahora que el Sector V ha vuelto, ¿qué es lo que vamos…?

—¡Quítate! —exclamó el Jefe dándole un empujón. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a los villanos—. ¡Hemos estado haciendo carnes asadas y rascándonos la panza! Pero, ahora que el Sector V ha vuelto, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

—¡Acabar con ellos! —exclamó la señora de los gatos.

—¡Sí, les daremos una tunda que jamás olvidarán! —gritó el Conde Tundacula.

—¡Los llenaremos de mocos! —gritó el Catarro Común.

Todos vitorearon.

—¡Sí! ¡Y lo haremos ahora! —exclamó Excuseitor levantándose de nuevo.

—¿Ahora? ¿Qué no escuchaste que tengo que ir por mi hija? —preguntó el Jefe con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno… ¡Mañana!

—No, mañana hay partido —dijo Chester poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

—¿Qué tal el jueves?

—No puedo, tengo limpieza dental los jueves —dijo Frenos negando con la cabeza—. ¿El viernes?

Empezaron a discutir el día, algunos asintiendo, otros poniendo pretextos por su ocupada agenda de villanos. El Jefe se pegó en la frente con una mano y gritó:

—¡A ver, ya! ¡Ulises, trae la agenda! ¿Quién puede el martes? ¿Miércoles? ¿Tú sí? ¿Quién no? ¡La mayoría, señores, la mayoría!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nigel, Memo, Kuki y el Güero estaba en el interior de la Casa del Árbol. Número 1 daba vueltas frente al pódium y parecía bastante ansioso. Los otros chicos estaban sentados frente a él, alrededor de la llanta gigante, jugando con un par de tarjetas YIP!, mientras que Número 3 inspeccionaba la cocina buscando un poco de cereal.

—Ya deja de dar vueltas ahí —gruñó Número 4—. Nos estás mareando.

—Los ninjadolescentes se traen algo entre manos —dijo Número 1 volviéndose hacia su equipo—. No me digan que no les pareció extraño que ellos supieran sobre la batería de Rachel.

—Tal vez la hermana de Número 5 les contó todo —dijo Número 2 dejando a un lado las tarjetas—. Es decir, según tú, ella es la líder secreta de los adolescentes y fue la que te venció al final del baile, ¿no?

—Pffff una chica te venció —se burló Número 4.

—¡Ella no me venció! —exclamó Número 1 ofendido—. Yo sólo… Estaba distraído por mis problemas emocionales. Pero, ahora que ya estoy bien y que ustedes me van a enseñar a ser un adolescente, ¡me voy a vengar!

—Bueno, ¿y qué importa que sepa sobre una estúpida batería? —preguntó Número 4 cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ay, Güero! —exclamó Número 3 llegando hasta ellos con la caja de cereal de los Simios Arcoíris entre las manos—. ¡Pues porque…! Ammm… ¡Si es cierto! ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Número 1—. ¡O sea, hellow! ¡Cree es malvada! Probablemente ella tenga algo que ver con la dulcirificación y está haciendo ese virus para infectar a todos los niños inocentes y transformarlos en máquinas de obediencia.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con…?

Antes de que Número 2 pudiera terminar su pregunta, apareció Número 5. Entró por la puerta repentinamente, con una gran bolsa en la mano. Paró de caminar cuando todos voltearon a verla.

—Eh… ¡Hola! —Número 5 escondió la bolsa detrás de ella—. Siento llegar tarde.

—¡Pero, claro que lo sientes! —exclamó Número 1 frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Sí, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Otras vez fuiste a Wisconsin? —preguntó Número 3.

—¿Y qué es lo que traes en las manos? —preguntó Número 2.

—Oigan, relájense —les dijo Número 5 arqueando las cejas—. Tengo que decirles algo.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio.

—Escuchen… Esto no es fácil —Abby hizo una pausa mientras todos la observaban bastante confundidos. Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Les traje paletas!

Número 5 les mostró la bolsa que tenía escondida, donde había dentro un montón de helados de distintos sabores.

—¡Woooow! —gritaron todos y corrieron a la vez hasta donde estaba ella. Tomaron muchas, pero muchas paletas. Número 3 incluso lanzó el cereal que estaba comiendo.

Número 1 sonrió mientras devoraba una paleta de chocolomo.

—¡Esto es como el paraíso de los niños! —exclamó—. ¿Dónde conseguiste todo eso?

—Nunca subestimes a Número 5 —dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Está delicioso! —exclamó Número 3 levantando su paleta en el aire. Ésta cayó al piso—. ¡Ay, no! Era de fresita…

—Descuida, tengo más de donde vino esa —le dijo Abby—. Número 4, ¿por qué no le pasas otra paleta a 3?

—¿Qué? —dijo el Güero, que estaba sentado justo al lado de la bolsa—. ¡Sácate! Ella ya agarró la suya.

—¿O sea que no me vas a pasar otra, Güero? —preguntó Kuki poniendo una cara de puchero.

—Aghhh —el Güero fingió un gruñido para ocultar su sonrojo—. Está bien.

Todos los miraron con una sonrisa pícara y luego empezaron a reír. Número 5 tomó una gran paleta de chocolate y se acercó a su líder.

—¿Lo ves? Esta es la prueba perfecta de que podemos ser niños y adolescentes si queremos —le dijo Número 5.

—Pero, ayer dijiste que…

—Ah, sí. Olvídalo. Come tu paleta —hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, pero luego suspiró y lo miró seriamente—. Escucha… Este… Número 5 tiene algo que decirte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nigel con la cara llena de dulce.

—Es… Complicado.

—Ya, Número 5, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Está bien —Abby suspiró una vez más—. Aquí va. Lo que sucede es que yo era… Era la… Yo era la…

—¿Nigel?

Era una voz a sus espaldas. Todos dejaron sus paletas para voltear a la puerta de entrada. Rachel estaba ahí, de pie, con la cara seria.

—¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Número 1 confundido.

—¡Órale! —exclamó Memo—. ¡Así que ella es la famosa Rachel! —se acercó a ella y engrosó la voz—. Hola, chiquita. Soy Memo, pero mis amigos me dicen 2…

—Sí —Rachel lo ignoró y caminó hasta Número 1—. Nigel… —suspiró. Parecía bastante triste—. C-creo que es momento de que te vayas.

Silencio.

La paleta que Número 1 tenía entre las manos, cayó al suelo.

—¿Irme?

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **Pasaron más de dos meses :( Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. He estado muy ocupada, pero ¡son vacaciones! así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Tengo que decir que falta poco, muy poco para el final. Pero, no se preocupen se resolverá todo y habrá batalla y toda la onda tipo KND.**

 **En este capítulo mi parte favorita fue la de los villanos *tono de Dora la Exploradora* ¿a ustedes cuál les gustó? ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que está pasando con todo lo de la dulcirificación? ¿Alguna teoría? ¿No? Muajaja.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar el siguiente. Estará emotivo.**

 **Gracias! Dejen sus reviews :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

—¿Irme?

Número 1 se quedó con la boca abierta, las cejas alzadas y las gafas casi caídas de la impresión. La paleta que había estado comiendo hace apenas unos momentos yacía en el piso, olvidada, comenzando a derretirse. Por unos segundos, mientras Rachel y Nigel se miraban, nadie dijo nada.

Luego, todos estallaron.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron.

—¡No puedes llevártelo!

—¿Qué pasara con la misión?

—¡Pero, si acaba de llegar!

—¡Apenas superó sus crisis existenciales!

—¡No puede dejarnos!

—¡Escuchen! ¡Escuchen! —pidió Rachel alzando las manos. De verdad parecía muy triste—. Yo también quisiera que Nigel se quedara aquí, pero tengo órdenes. Su tiempo en la Tierra ha terminado. Es hora de que regrese con los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos.

—¡Qué se vayan a comer espárragos a otra parte! —gritó Número 4—. ¿Por qué tienen que llevárselo justo ahora?

—¡Es nuestro líder! —exclamó Número 2.

—¡Y nuestro amigo! —exclamó Número 3.

—No puede hacer eso… ¿Cierto, jefe? —preguntó Número 5 mordiéndose el labio.

Pero, Número 1 no contestó. Seguía con la cabeza gacha, mirando a Rachel sin moverse.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! —dijo Rachel tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—¡No, no puedes porque eres una adolescente! —exclamó Número 2. Se volvió hacia Número 1, desesperado—. ¡No confíes en ella, 1! ¡Te atacó en el baile! ¡Tal vez quiere llevarte para experimentar contigo y exprimirte el cerebro!

— No soy malvada, sólo fingí atacar a Nigel para darle la batería y que estuviera a salvo —explicó ella y frunció el ceño en dirección hacia 1—. ¿Qué no les explicaste? Nunca me destituyeron de los Chicos del Barrio. Soy una espía. Y entre los ninjadolescentes ni siquiera soy tan importante, no me reclutaron para la misión del baile. Sólo los adolescentes cercanos al líder pudieron…

—Sí, sí, sí, el líder secreto que nadie conoce porque es peligroso que se descubra su identidad —dijo Número 5 frunciendo el ceño. Rachel la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Eh… Ah, yo… —tartamudeó Número 5 ante la inesperada pregunta. Luego sacudió la cabeza— ¡Qué importa! El punto aquí es que quieres llevarte a nuestro líder.

—No, no es así…

—¡Sí, eres una malvada adolescente! —exclamó 3 al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, es…

—¡Estás loca si piensas que vamos a dejar que te lo lleves! —exclamó 4 haciendo chocar sus puños—. ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre noso…! ¡Sobre el Sector V para llevártelo!

—Por favor, tienen que escucharme…

—¡Y somos bien bárbaros! ¡Ya sabemos cómo agarrar las armas! —exclamó 2, sacando una pistola de mostaza de su bolsillo. La tenía al revés.

—¡Chicos, basta! ¡Tienen que oírme!

—¡La, la, la, la, la! —empezó a tararear Número 3 tapándose las orejas.

—¡Sí! ¡No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo! —gritó Número 2 imitando a su amiga.

—¡Ya, ya! —gritó Rachel retrocediendo mientras los otros avanzaban. Estaban llevándola hasta la puerta sin dejar de gritar—. ¡Basta!

—Yo que tú, me iba yendo —le advirtió Abby cruzándose de brazos. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

—No.

Se detuvieron.

Los gritos pararon, las sonrisas se fueron y la paleta que Número 1 había dejado en el piso se derritió por completo. La voz que había hablado no era la de Rachel. Todos voltearon, lentamente, hacia Número 1, que seguía quieto, pero que los miraba a todos con una expresión melancólica.

—Rachel tiene razón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella alzando las cejas.

—He estado aquí por demasiado tiempo. Es momento de que vuelva al espacio.

Todos se callaron. Número 2 dejó caer el arma de mostaza. A Número 3 se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos. Número 4 abrió la boca con impresión. Número 5 parecía no dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, sin expresión alguna.

—¿Quieres…? ¿Tú quieres dejarnos? —preguntó Kuki al fin, con voz temblorosa.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —exclamó 1 rápidamente—. Pero…

—¿Qué hay sobre todo lo que dijiste? Que nos necesitabas y que te íbamos a enseñar cómo ser un adolescente… —dijo Número 2.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Nos mentiste —dijo Número 4 bajando la cabeza.

—No, no, jamás haría eso, es que yo…

—Y yo que pensé que realmente querías quedarte con nosotros… —murmuró Número 5 retrocediendo.

—¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡De verdad que sí! ¡Quiero quedarme más que nada! —exclamó 1 desesperado—. Pero…

Miró a Rachel y ella asintió con resignación.

—Es mi deber —dijo Número 1 solemnemente—. Mi público me necesita allá. Hay muchos niños en la galaxia que tienen problemas, comiendo vegetales y haciendo tareas, yo… —se mordió el labio—. Siempre supe que tendría que volver, tarde o temprano, y aun así… Encontrarlos fue la mejor cosa que pude haber hecho al venir a la Tierra.

—Entonces, quédate —pidió 3 con las lágrimas ya resbalándole por las mejillas.

—No puedo —dijo él y su voz también se quebró—. Lo siento.

El Sector V se miró entre sí, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Número 1 volvió a bajar la cabeza y se pasó una mano por los ojos.

—Espera… Pero, ¿qué hay sobre la misión? —preguntó Número 2 aferrándose a la última excusa que tenían.

—¡Sí, la misión! —dijeron Kuki y Abby al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué misión? —preguntó el Güero confundido. Las chicas le pegaron en el brazo—. ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué pasará con los niños? ¡Están dulcirificados! —añadió con exageración.

—Los _verdaderos_ Chicos del Barrio se encargaran de eso —dijo Rachel.

—Pero, ¡es nuestra misión! —exclamó Número 2—. Estábamos por resolverla, ¿verdad que sí, 1?

—Lo lamento, pero les di muchas oportunidades. Tienes que venir conmigo, Nigel —dijo Rachel sin dar lugar a réplicas—. Fanny y 1400 están por venir. Te llevaremos a la Base Lunar y de ahí partirás.

—Sólo… —Número 1 miró a su equipo. Se mordió el labio—. Por favor, Rachel. Dame unos momentos para despedirme, sólo quiero… Por favor.

—Puedes hacerlo en la nave. Ellos también vienen con nosotros.

Toda muestra de tristeza en el rostro de Número 1 se borró. Observó a Rachel, confundido. Los demás se miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ellos… Ellos saben demasiado, Nigel. Les dijiste todo sobre los Chicos del Barrio y… —Rachel desvió la vista—. Van a ir con nosotros a la Base Lunar porque tenemos que borrar sus memorias.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Tengo órdenes, no es mi culpa! —exclamó ella.

—¡Pero, son Chicos del Barrio! ¡Son mi equipo! —exclamó 1 frunciendo el ceño, agitando los brazos—. ¡Dijiste que eran el legendario Sector V!

—¡No! ¡Son adolescentes que tú convenciste de actuar como niños! —exclamó ella señalándolos. Los demás lucían como si les hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho—. ¡Pero, no puedes cambiar lo que son y…! —Rachel suspiró—. En serio lo lamento. Pero, van a tener que acompañarme.

Memo, Kuki, el Güero y Abby se miraron entre sí, asustados. Nigel avanzó unos pasos, negando con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no, ¡no puedes hacer eso! —exclamó—. ¡No puedes convertirlos de nuevo en…! No, Rachel, por favor.

—¿Quieres decir que vamos a olvidar todo? —preguntó Kuki con un puchero—. ¿Y qué voy a ser una porrista tonta de nuevo?

—¿Y yo un perdedor sin amigos? —preguntó Número 2 al borde del llanto.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! Odio el estúpido fútbol, lo odio, lo odio —dijo Número 4.

—No, ¡no puedes obligarnos! —exclamó 5 frunciendo el ceño. Parecía la más asustada de todos de volver a ser una adolescente normal.

—Lo siento, chicos, si estuviera en mis manos…

—¡No! ¡No quiero olvidarme de ellos! —exclamó Kuki y corrió hasta donde estaba Número 1—. ¡Dile que no puede hacerlo, 1! ¡Quiero ir de nuevo a la feria y comer cereal y jugar en la Casa del Árbol y abrazar a todos los Simios Arcoíris del mundo!

Número 3 estalló en llanto. Dos cataratas salieron de sus ojos, mientras 1 la observaba con tristeza.

—Yo… —Número 1 los observó a todos—. No… —se mordió el labio—. No quiero… —observó las paletas que hasta hace momentos comían tranquilos—.Yo no…

En ese instante, hubo un estallido. La madera del techo se quebró en pedazos y una nave bastante grande cayó junto a ellos. Era plateada, llevaba las letras de KND y era lo bastante grande para transportarlos a todos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Fanny y 1400 bajaron.

—¡Aghhh! ¡Deberían de arreglar esta porquería! —exclamó 86 observando la casa—. ¿No tienen pista de aterrizaje o qué?

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó la Líder Supremo—. Estoy en la legendaria Casa del Árbol del Sector V… Estoy pisando el legendario suelo de la casa… Y estoy respirando el legendario aire que… ¡Oh, por Dios! —miró a todo el Sector V y dio unos saltitos—. ¡El legendario Sector V! ¡Del 1 al 5, reunidos! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esto es tan…! —se calló al ver la cara enojada de 86. Carraspeó y puso una cara exageradamente seria—. Tienen que acompañarme.

—¡1400! —exclamó Número 1 y corrió hasta la niña—. ¡Por favor! ¡No puedes dejar que les borren la memoria! Me iré, si eso quieren, volveré con los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos, ¡me voy en este instante si tú quieres! Pero, ellos… ¡Por favor!

—Lo siento, señor, Número 1, señor —dijo 1400 apenada—. Pero, sólo tengo dos espías adolescentes —señaló a Rachel y a Fanny—. No puedo arriesgarme a que haya más jóvenes que sepan los secretos de los Chicos del Barrio.

—¡Por favor, niña extraña con casquito! —exclamó Número 2 acercándose—. ¡Te damos lo que quieras! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una Barbie? ¿Un yo-yo? ¿El final filtrado de Pokemón que aún no se estrena? ¡Puedo conseguirlo, de verás! ¡Tengo contacto con los nerds!

—¡Te regalo todos mis Simios Arcoíris!

—Yo… Ah… Lo siento, chicos —dijo 1400, triste—. En serio. No quisiera ser la responsable de separar al Sector V otra vez, pero… Es mi deber. Por favor, suban.

Señaló la nave y la puerta abierta. 86 estaba cruzada de brazos y Rachel los miraba a todos, como disculpándose. Ninguno avanzó. Se miraron. Observaron la Casa del Árbol, la llanta donde solían sentarse, el pódium y las paredes de madera vieja. Volvieron a mirarse unos a otros, sin moverse.

—Cuando vuelva a ser un tonto perdedor amante de los comics… —murmuró Número 2.

—Sigues siendo eso —dijo Número 86 rodando los ojos.

—… les aseguró que voy a extrañar mucho.

—Y cada vez que te golpee o te meta al inodoro, me voy a sentir muy, muy mal en el fondo —dijo Número 4 negando con la cabeza.

—¡Y yo voy a sentirme mal cada vez que los llame bobos! —lloró Número 3.

Los tres dieron un paso hacia adelante. Entonces, Número 5 gritó:

—¡Esperen!

Todos voltearon a verla.

—Sí, ya sabemos que vas a ser una looser sin amigos que no habla con nadie —dijo Número 3 poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—¡No, no lo entiendes! Es que no voy a ser sólo eso —dijo ella y los miró a todos, frustrada. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Yo eh… Tal vez tenga información que pueda ayudarlos a derrotar a los ninjadolescentes en un futuro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que yo… Eh… Eh, antes de que Número 1 volviera, yo… —Número 5 lo miró a él—. Yo ya sabía todo lo de los Chicos del Barrio mucho antes de que él me lo explicara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nigel saliendo de su tristeza por un momento. La miró, extrañado—. Pero, dijiste que…

—¡Lo sé! Y te mentí —confesó Numero 5. Todos la miraron impresionados—. No quería que supieras que sabía pelear y esas cosas, porque… Porque yo te seguí por una razón y es que yo era…

Hubo un grito. Se escuchó un disparo.

1400 cayó al suelo, sujeta por completo por una soga. Le siguió Fanny, luego Rachel. La misma arma que las había atrapado, lanzó una venda que les tapó la boca. El Sector V volteó hacia todos lados rápidamente, buscando al atacante desconocido. Un escalofrío en la espalda los hizo volverse. Había alguien detrás de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo el intruso—. Todo de acuerdo al plan.

Todos ahogaron un grito.

 **Transmisión interrumpida…**

* * *

 **Hola! Ahora tienen que aceptar que no tardé tanto. Aunque el capitulo estuvo muy cortito... Pero,, era necesario porque los siguientes van a tener muuuucha acción y van a estar muuuuy intensos.**

 **¿Quien creen que sea la persona que los atacó? (como si no lo supieran ya, verdad). Espero que este capítulo no haya quedado demasiado dramático, pero yo lloré un poquito, lo admito con las despedidas.**

 **Bueno, es todo. Mi hermana quiere saber si tienen algunas teorías sobre todo el asunto de la dulcirificación... Si es así, nos las dejan en los reviews! Gracias :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

—Vaya, vaya —dijo el intruso—. Todo de acuerdo al plan.

Todos ahogaron un grito.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, una soga fue lanzada contra ellos, atándolos juntos y arrojándolos al piso. Los cinco empezaron a gritar y a patalear. Vieron acercarse a una figura con un traje muy parecido al de los ninjadolescentes, pero más extravagante y completamente negro.

—¿Me extrañaron?

—Cree… —murmuró Número 5.

—¡Hermanita! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa. Se guardó la pistola con la que les había lanzado la soga en el cinturón—. ¡Qué gusto me da poder volver a jugar contigo y con tus amiguitos!

El rostro de Número 5 palideció. Los demás habían parado de retorcerse debajo de la soga, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, pero ella parecía estar en shock. Su hermana mayor estaba ahí, frente a ella, con un arma y un traje genial y malvado… ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Cree! ¡Ahí!

—¿Cree? —murmuró Número 1. Luego frunció el ceño, volvió a moverse, tratando de desatarse, un poco histérico—. ¡Cree! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sigues siendo malvada! ¡Y decías que no! ¡Decías que sólo pagabas impuestos y eras una aburrida adulta! ¡Pero, no! ¡YO LO SABÍA! ¡Se los dije, se los dije! ¡Sabía que tú seguías siendo una adolescente!

—¿Adolescente? ¿Yo? —Cree se rio—. ¡Mira quién habla! Y no, no sigo siendo parte de ellos.

Sacó una radio de su bolsillo y apretó el botón derecho.

—Los tengo a todos —dijo—. Pueden venir.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! Ya no entendí, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Número 2 y miró a 5—. ¿Ella es tu hermana? ¿Y resulta que es tan malvada como decía 1? ¡Parece un drama de telenovela! —luego vio a Cree y alzó las cejas. Su tono de voz se agravó—. Hola, nena. ¿Cómo estás? Soy Guillermo, pero tú puedes decirme Memo. Memo González Jr.

Cree lo observó con una mueca y se estremeció.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó 1 mirando a 5, que seguía observando a su hermana sin parpadear—.¡Y tú que no me creías! ¡Ella es malvada! ¡Mira, hasta se diseñó otro traje! ¡Y más cool! ¡Es una ninjadolescente!

—¡Que no soy una ninjadolescente! —exclamó Cree frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora soy parte de los adultos. Y si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

—Bueno, señora adulta, ¿nos puedes desatar, por favor? —preguntó 3 de manera inocente—. Estábamos en medio de una despedida algo dramática y…

—Sí, nos iban a llevar a conocer la Luna o algo así, no puse mucha atención —comentó Número 4.

—Hey, ¿te gustan las paletas? —preguntó Número 2 guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Aghhhh! ¡Cállense! —Cree le dio una patada al piso—. ¡Todos ustedes siguen siendo unos insoportables mocosos! ¡Creí que habían madurado por lo menos un poco o algo así, pero…! ¡Aghhh! ¡Si fuera por mí, ni siquiera los habría involucrado! Pero necesito esta estúpida Casa del Árbol para completar el plan.

—¿Qué, qué, qué, qué? ¡Qué Casa del Árbol ni que ocho cuartos! —exclamó Número 1—. ¡Nadie toca mi Casa del Árbol! ¡NADIE!

—Oh, te aseguro que no pondría mis manos en este pedazo de chatarra, pero tengo que utilizarla para completar el mejor plan que se haya creado para derrotar de una vez por todas a todos los estúpidos niñitos —dijo Cree y dibujó una sonrisa malvada—. Sólo necesitaba esta casa, la pieza del módulo recuperador y…

Se escuchó un quejido ahogado. Cree volteó hacia dónde provenía el sonido que la interrumpió, en la esquina de la Casa del Árbol en donde Número 86, Rachel y 1400 seguían atadas. La que había intentado gritar por encima de la venda, era la primera. Al escuchar sobre el módulo recuperador, abrió los ojos, impresionada. Parecía querer explotar.

—Oh, sí ¿Creyeron que la pieza del módulo se había perdido? ¿La pieza más poderosa para tomar memorias, olvidada? ¡Qué ironía!

—Pero, ¿cómo…? —empezó a preguntar 1.

—Sabía que los tontos del barrio estaban tratando de reparar el módulo recuperador, así que rastree la pieza que necesitaba… ¡Estaba dentro de la preparatoria! —Cree se golpeó la frente—. Sabía que había un espía entre los ninjadolescentes, pero lo único que me importaba era tomar la pieza, así que la saqué de un casillero lleno de Simios Arcoíris.

Número 86 gritó debajo de la venda que le cubría la boca otra vez.

—¿Te gustan los Simios Arcoíris? —Número 3 volteó a verla emocionada—. ¡Wow! ¡A mí también! ¿Ya conseguiste el Simio Arcoíris Dulces Caramelos de…?

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Cree desesperada. Carraspeó y se quitó el cabello de la cara—. Como iba diciendo, así obtuve la pieza del módulo recuperador. Pero, necesitaba otra cosa para que el plan funcionara. Una poderosa fuente de energía que pusiera en funcionamiento lo que estaba armando. No sabía qué utilizar y luego me enteré de una poderosa batería que guardaban los Chicos del Barrio y que, convenientemente, tenía guardada la otra espía.

Señaló a Rachel, que parecía impresionada, encogiéndose en su lugar.

—Y por eso fueron los adolescentes a buscar la batería al baile —concluyó Número 4—. ¡Oigan! ¡Estoy entendiendo!

—¡Ja! ¡Pues, tu plan fallo, bruja! —se rio Número 1—. Porque yo merito oculté la batería donde nunca… ¡Nunca! La podrás encontrar.

—¿Estás seguro?

Cree se dirigió hacia las sombras, de donde había salido. Arrastró con una mano a una persona que estaba atada por completo y con la otra, una jaula con dos figuras pequeñas adentro.

—Así que esta es la famosa Casa del Árbol… ¡Ay, me la imaginaba más grande!

—¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Este este es el mejor cuartel del universo! Claro, que no sería nada sin la ayuda de Número T.

Tommy y Mushi eran los que estaban dentro de la jaula, pero no parecían nada asustados. Todos los que estaban atados los miraron preocupados. Kuki y Memo gritaron los nombres de sus hermanos, pero Número 1 estaba más al pendiente de la persona que estaba atada.

—¡¿Lizzie?!

—¡Otra vez involucrándome en estas cosas de tus estúpidos Chicos del Barrio! —exclamó la chica mientras se retorcía debajo de las sogas—. ¡Más te vale que le digas a tu amiguita que me suelte, Nigel!

—¡Ella no es mi amiguita! ¡Es malvada!

—Oh —Lizzie bajó la voz y miró hacia otro lado, culpable—. Eso explica porque estaba tan interesada en saber dónde habías dejado esa batería que te vi darle a esos niños…

—Un momento, un momento —pidió 1 a punto de un colapso nervioso—. ¿Tú le dijiste donde había dejado la batería?

—Bueno, algo así —dijo Lizzie rodando los ojos—. Estaba muy herida por todo lo que me gritaste en el baile y ella me preguntó y fue tan amable. Yo no sabía que era una psicópata que iba a capturar a dos inocentes niños… ¡Y a mí!

—Tiene razón, ella no sabía —dijo Cree malvadamente—. Pero, gracias a ella ahora tengo esto —se sacó del bolsillo la batería de Rachel.

—Luchamos con honor, señor —dijo Tommy solemnemente—. Pero, ella fue más fuerte.

—Ay, sólo le ofreció un helado y cayó redondito en la trampa —comentó Mushi.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Era una paleta y un cono con cubierta de chocolate!

—¡Cierren la boca! —gritó Cree. Parecía exasperada por estar rodeada de tantas personas infantiles—. Ahora ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo falta que ellos traigan la máquina.

—¿Ellos? —preguntó Número 2 temeroso—. ¿Ellos quienes?

Una risa inundó el lugar haciendo que todo el mundo se estremeciera. Se escuchó lejana y luego, cada vez más cerca, haciendo eco en las paredes de la Casa del Árbol. Al principio parecía una sola voz, pero conforme el sonido fue acercándose, todos se percataron de que era más que eso. Entonces, cinco figuras salieron de la oscuridad.

—Lamentamos mucho la tardanza —dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra cuando estuvieron cerca de los demás—. Necesitábamos armar bien la máquina.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Número 1 por quinta vez en la tarde—. ¡Sabía que ustedes estaban involucrados! ¡Te lo dije! —se volvió hacia Rachel—. "¡Noooo, 1, son los presidentes de la clase, ya no son malvados, los investigamos, se les borró la memoria!" ¡Mangos! Son unos… Unos… No les digo lo que son porque este es un programa para niños y me lo censuran.

—Oh, pobre Niguelón, ¿qué se siente saber que tus propios aliados no te creyeron aun cuando tenías razón?

Volvieron a reírse y todos volvieron a estremecerse.

—O sea que si eran los malos —dijo Número 3—. Ay, ya desde ahora hay que escuchar a 1, pobrecito.

Los de la Otra Cuadra llevaban consigo una figura cilíndrica de metal, grande, que era movida por rueditas. Tenía muchos botones y una antena en la parte superior. Cree se dirigió a ella y colocó la batería en el centro. Luego se sacó del bolsillo la pieza del módulo recuperador que le había robado a 86 y la colocó en la antena.

—¿Eso era todo? —preguntó.

—Sólo nos falta conectarnos a la red de la Casa del Árbol y nuestro plan estará en marcha —respondieron los de la Otra Cuadra.

—Pero… Pero… ¿Qué hace eso? —preguntó Número 2 mordiéndose el labio—. Parece algo para extraer cerebros.

—Es algo similar a eso —respondieron—. ¿Recuerdas los efectos de la cámara de conversión, verdad, 1? Aquellos que nos convirtieron en los grandes y adorables adolescentes que somos ahora.

—Yo sé que el Sector Z está en algún lugar —dijo Número 1 solemnemente.

—Sí, perdidos para siempre —dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra cruelmente—. Lamentablemente después de nuestra conversión, la cámara fue destruida. Sólo quedaron pocas piezas que intentamos juntar con el paso de los años… ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta que hicimos para todos los niños de la ciudad? La cámara funcionó por un rato, hasta que tu tonta novia borró los efectos con el flash de su cámara.

—¡Oye! ¡Nunca nos tomamos esa foto, Nigel! —exclamó Lizzie recordando.

—Sabíamos que teníamos que trabajar mucho más y eso estuvimos haciendo todo este tiempo. Durante los últimos meses, lo logramos. Dulcirificamos a varios Chicos del Barrio, pero queríamos extender el alcance de nuestra máquina a nivel mundial, para acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas y darle a los adultos el mundo que se merecen.

—¡Ustedes están pero bien locos! —exclamó Número 4.

Los de la Otra Cuadra sonrieron.

—Admitimos que no estaba en nuestros planes originales el involucrarlos a ustedes, pero es una gran satisfacción saber que serán los primeros en probar los efectos de la cámara de conversión nueva y mejorada.

—Pero ellos ya ni siquiera son niños —dijo Mushi desde la jaula—. ¿Qué les pueden hacer con esa cámara?

—Es sencillo —respondieron ellos—. Se convertirán en unos adorables adolescentes como nosotros.

—¡Nooo! —exclamó Tommy con dramatismo. Sujetó los barrotes de la jaula con fuerza—. ¡No lo hagan! ¡Llévenme a mí! ¡Yo me sacrificaré por todos!

—Oh, descuida —dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra—. En cuanto terminemos con el viejo Sector V, ustedes gozarán de los efectos de la dulcirificación.

—Tenías que abrir tu bocota, ¿verdad? —Mushi volteó a ver a Tommy con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los de la Otra Cuadra volvieron a reír. Nigel, Memo, Kuki y el Güero hicieron muecas de asco por la idea de volverse iguales a sus enemigos. El primero alzó la cabeza.

—¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto! —exclamó 1—. Si quieren, llévenme a mí. Pero, a ellos me los dejan en paz. Ni siquiera se acuerdan de…

—Lo sabemos. Eran adolescentes normales y no representaban ningún peligro para nosotros. Ahora están aquí gracias a ti, Nigel.

—¿Qué?

— No creímos que fueras tan tonto como para involucrar a tu viejo equipo en todo esto, pero les contaste todo sobre su pasado y los Chicos del Barrio. No lo sabíamos hasta que entraron a nuestra mansión… ¿En serio creíste que no notaríamos todo el desastre que dejaron?

—Ups, mi culpa, dejé un hot dog en el piso —dijo Número 2 bajando la cabeza.

—Sí, seguro que los cientos de robots destruidos no tuvieron nada que ver —comentó Número 4 rodando los ojos.

—Tú solo acabaste con el equipo que tanto quisiste recuperar —dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra mirando a Número 1 con malicia—. Si los hubieras dejado seguir siendo adolescentes normales, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

—Yo… Yo… —Número 1 volteó a ver a su equipo y el labio le tembló—. ¡Es cierto! Lo siento, lo siento…

—Ay, no te preocupes —le dijo Número 3—. Te perdonamos. Igual estaban a punto de borrarnos la memoria otra vez.

—Y todo por querer fingir ser unos ridículos niños —les dijo Cree con las cejas alzadas.

Número 1 salió de su tristeza por un momento y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡Después de tantos años! ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo la líder de los ninjadolescentes?

Cree gruñó fuerte y se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—¡Te lo voy a repetir una vez más! ¡NO SOY LA LÍDER DE LOS NINJADOLESCENTES! —respiró para calmarse y luego, por alguna razón, volvió a sonreír—. En realidad, es un gusto que lo menciones. Me gustaría llevarme el crédito por todo esto, pero tengo que admitir que no fui yo la que te pateó el trasero aquella vez en el baile, no fui yo la que les brindó tanta información a los de la Otra Cuadra sobre la batería y sobre que el Sector V había regresado.

—Eso no tiene sentido —comentó Número 4—. ¿Estás diciendo que tienes una clase de espía o algo así?

—No me gusta considerarla una espía, porque después de todo, es parte de mi familia —Cree acentuó su sonrisa—. La líder secreta de los ninjadolescentes y la persona por la que ahora están atrapados, es nada menos que… Mi querida hermanita.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la Casa del Árbol. Varios ojos confundidos, pulmones que se quedaban sin aire y sacudidas en el estómago. Número 5 por fin pudo parpadear y apartar la vista de Cree. Miró a sus amigos, a los que estaban atados y los villanos frente a ella. Agachó la cabeza y apretó los ojos.

—Un momento —dijo Número 2—. Pero, creí que Número 5 era tu única hermana…

—¡Aghh! —Cree volvió a gruñir—. Hermanita, de verdad lamento todo este teatro.

Caminó lento hasta donde estaba ella. Con un movimiento rápido, cortó la soga que unía a 5 con los demás. La muchacha quedó libre, pero no se movió hasta que Cree la tomó del hombro para ponerla de pie frente a sus compañeros.

—Vamos, no seas tímida —le dijo Cree—. Cuéntales cómo me decías todos los tiernos planes que tramaban y de lo ridículos que te parecían. Cuéntales cómo aceptaste gustosa atacarlos en el baile y ordenarle a todos los ninjadolescentes que los destruyeran.

Abby abrió los ojos.

—Yo… —tragó saliva—. No es… Yo…

—Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad, 5? —preguntó Número 3 haciendo un puchero. Los ojos se le pusieron llorosos.

—¡Por supuesto que no es cierto! —exclamó Número 1, enfadado, muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¡No nos van a afectar tus mentiras, Cree! ¡Yo conozco a mi público y sé que 5 jamás, jamás, jamás haría algo así! ¿Verdad que tengo razón?... ¿5? ¿ _Hellow_?

Todos observaron a Abby y ella suspiró mientras los miraba a los ojos.

—Lo lamento.

Fue como si aquel diálogo no estuviera en el libreto. Los chicos la miraron, se miraron unos a otros. Kuki al Güero, el Güero a Memo, Memo a Nigel… Nigel a Abby. Tensión, decepción, algo pesado cayendo en el ambiente igual a una bomba. Todos estaba confundidos, horrorizados. La primera en poder decir algo fue Número 3.

—Pero… pero… —parecía al borde del llanto—. Éramos amigos. Dijiste que… Dijiste que éramos tus amigos.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! —exclamó Abby desesperada—. Yo no quería… Bueno, sí, pero…

—¡Y yo que te presté mi tarjeta de Pikachu! —exclamó Número 2 ofendido.

—No era mi intención… En serio…

—Eres una… Eres una… —Número 4 se volteó, sin poder verla a la cara. También tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero trataba de disimularlas—. Traidora. Eso es lo que eres.

—¡No! ¡No es como ella dice! —exclamó Abby acercándose—. ¡No era mi intención…! ¡Yo no sabía nada sobre…! ¡Tienen que escucharme, por favor! —al ver que todo su equipo la miraba con decepción, se volvió hacia Número 1, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento y solo miraba al vacío—. ¡Tienes que creerme, 1! ¡No sabía de sus planes! ¡Yo no quería lastimarlos! ¡Ella…!

—Eres una de ellos —dijo él alzando la vista por encima de las gafas oscuras. Número 5 retrocedió ante sus duras palabras—. No eres más que una malvada adolescente.

—¡Así es! —Cree volvió a sujetar a 5 por los hombros—. Y nunca había estado más orgullosa de ti, Abby.

Si había algo más grande que el arrepentimiento, eso era lo que 5 sentía. No paraba de mirar a sus amigos, pero ellos no le devolvían la mirada. Ya no. Quería volver a disculparse, explicarles y aclarar las cosas, pero la mano de su hermana mayor sobre su hombro la detuvo una vez más.

—¿Holaaaa? —dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra después de hacer sonar la garganta—. Aunque nos conmueve "muchísimo" su momento dramático, tenemos que continuar con nuestro plan.

Se dirigieron a la maquina cilíndrica y la arrastraron hasta los controles de la Casa del Árbol. Tomaron una enorme conexión y la instalaron. Hubo chispas de colores y una vibración que sacudió a todos. Los de la Otra Cuadra le sonrieron a Nigel.

—Quisiéramos que fueras el primero en probarla. Pero, creemos que sería mucho más divertido para ti ver cómo tus queridos amigos se dulcirifican frente a tus ojos. Así que, ¿quién va primero?

—Bueno, este es el final —dijo Número 2 tragando saliva—. No sólo seremos adolescentes. Seremos adolescentes aburridos y adorables como estos tipos. Fue un placer conocerlos.

—Sólo quiero decirles que los voy a extrañar mucho —dijo Número 3 sin dejar de llorar.

—Yo… También tengo algo que decir… —Número 4 volteó a ve se mordió el labio—. Kuki…

—¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! —exclamó Número 1 y el Güero lo miró con enojo por la interrupción—. Ustedes nunca jamás en la vida crearían un plan como este. No son lo suficientemente listos como para… ¡Esto parece un plan de…! ¡Casi parece un plan de…!

Entonces, un fuerte y lento aplauso resonó en la Casa del Árbol. Hubo una presencia extraña, algo que lograba estremecer a todos aún más que la risa de los de la Otra Cuadra. La silueta de un hombre apareció en las sombras… Literalmente. Una figura oscura se acercó a ellos y unos ojos amarillos brillaron.

—Bravo, señor 1 —dijo Padre—. Dime, ¿qué se siente jugar con los mayores?

 **Transmisión Interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡HOLA! Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad? Ya no voy a pedir disculpas por los retrasos :( La escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada, pero espero las vacaciones con ansias... ¡A desvelarse se ha dicho!**

 **Bueno, este capítulo me gustó mucho porque TODOS VUELVEN (el equipo malvado está de vuelta, baby) y porque ya por fin se explicó el plan malvado y qué tenía que ver la dulcirificación y todo eso. Por cierto, les recomiendo ver el episodio "Operación FIESTA" que menciono aquí, solo para que recuerden lo de la cámara y las fotos de Lizzie y eso.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto porque muero por escribir el siguiente capítulo. Es uno de mis favoritos.**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios para que me digan si adivinaron quiénes estaban detrás del plan. Hubo alguien que me dijo que no sabía si era Padre o los de la Otra Cuadra o Cree... ¡Sorpresa! Fueron todos :) ¿Ustedes adivinaron?**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Continúa la transmisión…**

—Bravo, señor 1 —dijo Padre—. Dime, ¿qué se siente jugar con los mayores?

Padre tenía las manos unidas todavía en el final de su aplauso. Los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en la cara y ese aire de tranquilidad que sienten todos los villanos cuando todo su plan está saliendo a la perfección.

Se quedó unos momentos así, esperando una respuesta, un grito de sorpresa o algo parecido. Pero nada pasó. Abrió los ojos, entre indignado y sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Nada? —preguntó ofendido—. ¿Ningún grito de horror? ¿Sorpresa, quizá? ¿No? —los miró a todos, enfadado—. ¡Practiqué mi entrada! ¿Saben cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento? —hizo sonar el pie contra el piso y se volvió hacia los de la Otra Cuadra—. Di miedo, ¿no? Hice todo bien, ¿por qué nadie está asustado con mi presencia? ¿Debí usar el fuego? ¿Es eso?

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Número 2 arqueando las cejas.

—¿Disculpa? —Padre se puso una mano en el pecho—. Resulta que soy su archienemigo.

—¡Ay, mucho gusto, archienemigo! —exclamó Kuki y sacó un brazo de las sogas para ofrecerle la mano—. Mi nombre es Kuki Kiut, él es el Güero y él…

—¡CÁLLENSE! —rugió Padre y ahora sí, encendió su cuerpo en miles de llamas que salieron de pronto.

—Wow, no me esperaba eso —comentó Número 4 con los ojos bien abiertos—. Ahora sí, tiene toda mi atención.

—Oh, es un alivio, gracias —dijo Padre volviendo a apagarse—. Y eso es sólo el comienzo.

—Padre… —dijo Número 1 entre dientes. Hasta el momento, había estado mirando a su contrincante a los ojos, furioso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de ver a tu tío, Nigel? —preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona—. Tu padre me dijo que estabas en un intercambio de Canadá… ¡Canadá! ¡Ja! Es un buen tipo, Monty no cambia. Justo hace un momento me dejó pasar.

—Agh, papá —Número 1 rodó los ojos, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo concentrarse en que él y su equipo estaban atados frente a sus peores enemigos—. ¿Qué no se supone que habías desaparecido? —volteó a ver a Rachel, que seguía junto a Fanny y a Número 1400, atrapada en una esquina—. Nunca te voy a volver a hacer caso.

—Después del asunto de esa estúpida competencia para ganarse el pastel de mis queridos hijos y todo eso, te estuve buscando por algún tiempo, pero siempre se interponían estos odiosos mensos de tus amigos —dijo Padre enfadado.

—¡Uy, uy! ¿Esos somos nosotros, verdad? ¡Nosotros somos los mensos de tus amigos! —exclamó Número 3 emocionada.

—Combatieron bien por un tiempo, pero no era lo mismo sin ti, Nigel —explicó Padre, casi sin darle importancia—. Pronto me aburrí, así que decidí crear, ya sabes, un plan malvado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Número 2.

—Porque esos hacemos los villanos, dah —Padre se golpeó la frente—. Mi vida era más tranquila ahora, no tenía un propósito. Creía que combatir a tus amiguitos era sencillo.

—¡Oiga! —dijo Número 4 con el ceño fruncido, ofendido.

—Fue cuando recordé mi cámara de conversión y me dije a mí mismo, "¿por qué ahora que las cosas están tranquilas no acabo de una vez por todas con todos los Chicos del Barrio?" —Padre comenzó a caminar alrededor de la casa, pasando por donde seguían prisioneros Lizzie, Tommy y Mushi. Se recargó en la jaula de los más pequeños, despreocupadamente—. Tenía mucho tiempo libre, así que pensé que para lograrlo, podía utilizar la cámara que me trajo a mis adorables niños —señaló a los de la Otra Cuadra y ellos se rieron—. ¡Silencio! ¡Papi está en medio de un discurso de villano!

—Así que decidiste borrarte del mapa —comentó Número 1 arqueando las cejas.

—Oh, era mucho más fácil completar mi plan desde las sombras, así que simplemente desaparecí. Mis niños, por supuesto, pretendieron no recordar nada para no tener problemas con los Chicos del Barrio.

—Todos asumieron que Padre nos había borrado la memoria —dijeron los de la Otra Cuadra—, pero la verdad es que lo estuvimos ayudando desde aquí.

—Sin embargo, subestimé a tu equipo, Nigel —Padre frunció el ceño y observó al Sector V con furia—. Ellos jamás dejaron de buscarme, no creyeron que había desaparecido y se opusieron a todos los Chicos del Barrio que creían lo contrario.

—Somos bien bárbaros, ¿verdad? —dijo Número 2 dándole un codazo a Número 4. Ambos asintieron, emocionados.

—Pero eso no sirvió de nada —Padre sonrió—. Porque luego de unos años, al fin llegó el momento de su destitución.

La emoción que por un momento había invadido al Sector V, se esfumó.

—Mi fiel ayudante —Padre señaló a Cree con una mano— me informó que habían cumplido ya los trece años y era momento de que olvidaran todas sus aventuras como patéticos niños.

Número 5, parada al lado de su hermana, salió de su tristeza por un momento para observarla con enojo. Cree le había dicho que los habían destituido por culpa de Número 1, que él había ordenado que les borraran la memoria.

—Con ellos fuera del camino, pude crear ¡esto! —señaló la máquina que los de la Otra Cuadra habían llevado hasta ahí, como si se tratara de un pintor presentando su obra maestra—. Esta lindura puede dulcirificar al niño más rebelde que puedan imaginar. La terminé hace poco y en cuanto lo hice, comencé a infectar a cada agente que se atravesó en mi camino.

—Los niños que están dulcirificados en la Base Lunar —murmuró Número 1 entendiendo todo.

—¡Así es! Pero yo quería más. Necesitaba algo mucho más poderoso. Una maquinaria lo suficientemente grande para llevar la dulcirificación a nivel mundial —Padre miró a Número 1 y dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. Y entonces, llegaste tú a darme esa idea, 1.

—¿Qué? —Número 1 frunció el ceño—. A ver, _pérate._ Yo no te di…

—Cuando mis niños detectaron que había movimiento en esta vieja Casa del Árbol y que tú habías vuelto a la preparatoria, con todos tus recuerdos, se me ocurrió que podría utilizar la tecnología de este lugar para conectar mi querida máquina.

—Si lo piensan bien, es un buen plan —comentó Número 2 alzando las cejas—. Necesitaba la batería de Rachel para darle potencia, la pieza del módulo recuperador para modificar el comportamiento y la tecnología y posición de la Casa del Árbol para extender el alcance de los efectos… ¡Es un gran plan!

—Cállate, _goldo_ —dijo Número 4 rodando los ojos.

—¡Que ya no estoy gordo! Entré a un campamento para…

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó Padre exasperado.

—Hay algo que aún no me queda claro —dijo Número 3 levantando la mano, como si estuviera en una clase—. Si eres un villano malvado y todo eso, ¿por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo explicándonos tu plan en vez de dulcirificarnos ya mismo?

—¡Pues porque…! —Padre frunció el ceño, se quedó callado y se puso un dedo en la barbilla—. Ahora que lo mencionas… Bueno, no hay una razón… Es decir, quería ver la cara de 1 y lo ensayé bastante frente al espejo y… La presentación de villano es muy importante, ¿no?

Padre buscó con la mirada la aprobación de los de la Otra Cuadra y de Cree, pero ellos sólo lo miraban con las cejas arqueadas, esperando.

—Bien, bien, bien, ya voy a dulcirificarlos —se dirigió a la máquina de dulcirificación. Apretó un par de botones y de ésta salió un pequeño cañón con el que apuntó al Sector V. Número 5 observaba la escena espantada, volteando a verlos a todos, sin saber qué hacer.

El Sector V apretó los ojos, preparándose para lo peor. Pero lo peor no pasó.

La pared de la Casa del Árbol explotó y varios gritos de guerra se escucharon por cada rincón. Todos observaron confundidos cómo por el agujero que quedó, entraron apresuradamente los villanos, preparados para combatir.

—¡Sector V! —gritó el Jefe liderando a los demás—. ¡Ahora que regresaron, sentirán nuestra…! Un momento, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Qué no lo ven? —gruñó Padre cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Estoy a punto de completar mi plan malvado!

—¡Miren es Padre! —exclamó Barba Pegajosa apuntando a la figura oscura.

—Creímos que estaba muerto, ¿no es cierto, señor Fibb?

—En efecto, señor Wink. Ya no asistía a ninguna de las hamburguesadas de villanos.

—Si hubieran llegado antes, habrían escuchado mi plan —dijo Padre con una mano en el entrecejo—. Resumiendo, voy a dulcirificar a todos los niños del planeta y a acabar con el Sector V de una vez por todas, bla, bla, bla, ¿ya? ¿Quedó claro? Ahora, ¿pueden dejarme terminar?

—No, sí, con toda confianza —dijo el Jefe y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Los demás lo imitaron—. ¡Oh, hola, Fanny! —exclamó al ver a 86, atada en una esquina—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va la escuela, hija?

86 gruñó debajo de la venda que le cubría la boca.

Padre respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y se dispuso a continuar con su discurso de victoria.

—¿No es triste, 1? —dijo mientras volvía a acomodar el cañón, apuntando hacia sus prisioneros—. Tú trajiste a tu equipo aquí. Tú me diste la idea de usar esta Casa del Árbol. Tú condenaste a todos los Chicos del Barrio a ser dulcirificados. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque ya no perteneces aquí. Te fuiste demasiado tiempo. Las cosas cambiaron y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—Uy, pero qué fuerte —murmuró Tundacula mientras compartía unas palomitas con la Señora de los Gatos. Parecía que todos los villanos estaban viendo una interesante película.

—Fuiste un buen oponente liderando este sector, pero esos tiempos acabaron —continuó Padre con una sonrisa burlona. Nigel se encogió en su lugar, con las gafas casi caídas—. Ellos ya no son el Sector V. Y tú ya no eres su líder.

Número 1 volteó a ver a su equipo. Era cierto, ya no parecían el Sector V. Eran adolescentes y no importaba cuánto tratara 1 de cambiar eso, porque era lo que eran. Lo que él mismo era.

Sin embargo cuando los observó bien, así, junto a él, asustados, pero con una expresión esperanzadora, como si confiaran en que él iba a idear un plan para sacarlos de ahí… Se dio cuenta de que aquello no importaba.

Miró a Kuki, que a pesar del maquillaje que tenía en el rostro , seguía pareciendo una adorable niña. A Memo, que ahora era mucho más alto, pero que conservaba ese inocente corazón nerd que tantas veces lo había salvado. Y al Güero, que a pesar de que trataba de aparentar que no tenía la actitud de un niño, seguía siéndolo.

Los miró a todos porque parecían ser los mismos que cuando se fue de la Tierra. Y se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al juzgarlos, porque sin importar la pérdida de memoria o el tiempo que había pasado, ellos sí habían cumplido su promesa y no habían crecido.

Seguían siendo niños de corazón, seguían siendo el Sector V.

Y él seguía siendo su líder.

—No eres más que un patético niño tonto —se burló Padre mientras oprimía unos botones más para disparar por fin su máquina.

Número 1 agachó la cabeza. Sus ojos quedaron ocultos detrás de las gafas.

—No, Padre, te equivocas —alzó la mirada—. También soy un adolescente.

Absolutamente todos los presentes lo miraron con sorpresa por aquellas palabras. Número 1 torció una sonrisa. Nadie se dio cuenta de cuando su mano quedó libre y pudo alcanzar su bolsillo. De ahí, sacó un pequeño tubo de metal que con un toque se alargó y rompió la cuerda que lo ataba. El arma ninjadolescente que le había regalado Rachel… ¡Número 1 estaba usando tecnología adolescente para salvarse!

En un segundo hizo girar la vara de metal y estuvo libre. Padre soltó un gruñido al mismo tiempo que 1 hacía chocar sus talones para encender sus botas cohete. El muchacho voló por la Casa del Árbol y con el arma liberó a Kuki, el Güero y Memo.

—¡Chicos del Barrio! —gritó en el aire, volando gracias a sus antiguas botas de niño y armado gracias a su nueva vara de adolescente—. ¡A sus posiciones!

Nadie esperó que se movieran tan rápido, pero los miembros de su equipo tomaron deprisa las armas que tenían a la mano y todos le apuntaron a Padre, a los de la Otra Cuadra, a Cree y a 5.

—¡Ahora verás…! —gritó Padre apuntándole con la máquina, pero 1 fue más rápido y voló hasta él. Lo tiró de su lugar y por el impacto, la máquina se movió hasta el otro extremo de la Casa.

—¡Son unos tontos! ¿Cómo se atreven a lastimar a nuestro padre? —preguntaron los de la Otra Cuadra mirando con desprecio al, ahora libre, Sector V—. No recuerdan nada y nosotros llevamos años queriendo patear sus traseros. ¿En serio piensan que tienen alguna oportunidad?

—Bueno, si lo ponen de esa manera… —Número 2 se puso un dedo en la barbilla, pero luego gritó y comenzó a disparar su arma hacia sus enemigos. Número 3 y Número 4 lo miraron con las cejas arqueadas, se encogieron de hombros y lo imitaron.

En otro lado, Número 1 y Padre peleaban cuerpo con cuerpo.

—¡Oh, veo que tienes nuevos trucos! —exclamó Padre esquivando la vara de metal.

—Me he modernizado un poco —masculló 1 volviendo a atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Hubieras sido un buen elemento para mi liga de adolescentes —admitió Padre y le devolvió el golpe—. Lástima que decidiste irte, como un cobarde —esquivó otro ataque y sonrió—. Por cierto, ¿te causó mucho conflicto? ¿Encontrar a tus amigos y aceptar que ya no eres un niño?

—No, fue sencillo, la verdad, soy bien bárbaro —dijo Número 1 sonriendo. En ese momento Padre tomó el extremo de la vara de metal, tomó impulso y lanzó a Número 1 lejos de él.

—¿Y ustedes qué? —preguntó Padre volviéndose hacia los villanos. Todos seguían sentados, comiendo palomitas, disfrutando de la recién comenzada pelea.

—Ah, perdón —dijo Chester y extendió su bolsa de palomitas—. ¿Quiere?

—¡No! —Padre se encendió—. ¡Ataquen, inútiles!

—Ah, claro, sí —el Jefe se levantó de su lugar—. ¡Ya oyeron! ¡A ellos!

Los villanos gritaron, vitorearon y corrieron hasta donde Kuki, Memo y el Güero combatían a los de la Otra Cuadra.

—¡Ay, que tramposos! —exclamó Número 4—. ¡Como chorrocientos mil contra nosotros! ¡Somos bien poquitos, eso no se vale!

—Parece que hoy no tendremos un desayuno balanceado —comentó Número 2 y luego se rio. Golpeó el hombro del Güero y él lo miró con desagrado—. ¿Entienden? ¡Porque no estamos balanceados! ¡Jajajajaja!

—¡Ya cállate! —gritó Número 4 y se apresuraron para combatir a sus nuevos oponentes, lanzándoles rayos de mostaza, chicles y cañones de ositos de peluche.

—Esto está tardando demasiado —dijo Cree con el ceño fruncido, observando todo desde enfrente. Encendió los cañones que hacían volar su traje y se dirigió hacia los demás villanos, para darles ordenes sobre cómo combatir.

Número 5 observó cómo su hermana se alejaba y antes de que algo más sucediera, corrió hasta donde estaba la máquina que había quedado abandonada. Su mano estaba a punto de tocar uno de los botones, cuando una vara de metal golpeó la superficie y la detuvo.

—No tan rápido, traidora —le advirtió Número 1 sujetando con firmeza su arma adolescente.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —exclamó Número 5 evitando un ataque. Se apartó de la máquina y alzó las manos—. ¡Tienes que escucharme!

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Número 1 y volvió a atacar. Número 5 volvió a esquivarlo—. ¡Todo lo que me has dicho es mentira! ¡Dijiste que no sabías nada de los Chicos del Barrio, ni de los ninjadolescentes! ¡Qué Cree jamás trató de reclutarte!

—¡Sí, pero…!

—¡Y todo este tiempo fuiste la líder! ¡Enviaste un escuadrón a atacarnos al baile! ¡Peleé contigo!

—¡Ella me mintió! ¿Entiendes? —Número 5 evadió otro ataque—. ¡Me dijo que por tu culpa nos destituyeron a todos, que eras peligroso y que sólo nos estabas usando por la misión!

—¡¿Y tú le creíste?!

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Tenía la mente en blanco! ¡Es mi hermana! Además fue antes de…

En ese momento, el fuerte sonido de un grito de batalla la interrumpió. Barba Pegajosa se acercaba a ellos colgado de una cuerda de caramelo, dispuesto a atacar a 1, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas.

Con facilidad, Número 5 tomó del brazo al muchacho, lo tiró al suelo, le quitó el arma ninjadolescente y evitó el golpe del pirata a tiempo. Le devolvió el ataque, dejándolo inconsciente.

Número 1 se levantó, confundido.

—¿Pudiste quitarme el arma todo este tiempo? —exclamó indignado.

—¿Cuándo entenderás que peleo mejor que tú? ¡Ahora, escúchame! —Número 5 le lanzó el arma de nuevo—. Ayudé a Cree todo este tiempo y fui la líder de los ninjadolescentes, sí, pero fue antes de conocerlos y saber que pertenezco al Sector V, que soy… Realmente la segunda al mando y… —tragó saliva—. Y su amiga.

Número 1 frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué confiaría en ti otra vez?

—¡Porque acabo de salvar tu enorme trasero, por eso! —exclamó Número 5 exasperada.

—¡Mi trasero estaría perfectamente a salvo si no fueras una traidora!

—¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste? ¿Qué confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para que cuidara de tus gafas y liderara al Sector V mientras no estabas? —Número 5 lo miró, desesperada—. Tienes que volver a hacerlo. Confía en mí, 1.

Número 1 bajó el arma, pero no retrocedió.

—Sé cómo revertir los efectos de la máquina. Conozco esta tecnología. ¡Tienes que dejarme pararla o todos los chicos del mundo serán dulcirificados!

Número 1 la miró igual a cómo había visto a sus compañeros hace un momento. Le parecía que estaba viendo a la misma niña de diez años que, con lágrimas en los ojos, le había dicho adiós el día que se fue de la Tierra. Pero entonces, la imagen de su amiga se convertía en Cree. Tan parecidas, tan altas, con un traje de ninjadolescente, riéndose de él… Apretó los ojos, 5 seguía frente a él esperando una respuesta.

—Eh… Yo… Eh…

—¡Ay, esto es tan dulce que casi me da diabetes! —exclamó la voz de Cree. Había vuelto sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Tenía su arma lista en las manos—. Pero, Abby… Si no es mucha molestia, ¡te necesito de mi lado AHORA!

—No, ya basta, Cree —Número 5 se puso delante de 1, desarmada, pero apretando los puños—. Fue suficiente.

—No, esto apenas empieza —dijo Cree con una sonrisa malvada.

—Número 5 —dijo Número 1 repentinamente. Se puso al lado de la chica y torció una sonrisa—. ¿Me harías el tremendo favor de encargarte de tu hermana, sí, por favor? Necesitamos sacar a los adultos de esta casa para llevar a cabo tu plan.

—¿Qué? —Número 5 volteó a verlo, entre confundida y emocionada—. ¿Quieres decir…? ¿Qué estamos… bien?

—Necesito a mi segunda al mando—Número 1 le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Crees poder tu sola?

—Será un placer, jefe —Número 5 se ajustó la gorra, se tronó los nudillos y antes de que Cree pudiera parpadear, se lanzó contra ella para emprender una pelea.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error, hermanita —dijo Cree luego de esquivar el primer golpe.

—Para ti, soy Número 5.

* * *

Número 3 esquivó un montón de sobras de comida que la Súper Abuela arrojó sobre ella. Devolvió el ataque con su cañón de ositos y aprovechó para pegarle con uno a Robin Food.

Número 2 estaba lanzándole rayos de mostaza al Catarro Común, sin éxito. Cuando el villano avanzó hacia él, Número 2 corrió hacia el refrigerador.

—¿Crees que es un buen momento para comer, gordito? —preguntó el villano derramando mocos en el piso. Número 2 frunció el ceño y del refrigerador sacó varios botes de jugo de naranja. El Catarro Común se espantó.

—¡Que… —exclamó Número 2 arrojándole uno de los botes—…ya… —otro más—…no…—volvió a disparar—…estoy…—uno más, esparciendo jugo por todos lados—…GORDO!

Lanzó un último bote que dejó inconsciente al Catarro Común. Número 2 respiraba entrecortadamente, mirando a los demás villanos con furia.

—¿Alguien más? ¡¿Quién sigue?!

A unos pasos de ahí, Número 4 estaba esquivando las ligas mortales de Frenos, mientras trataba de golpearlo con los chicles de su arma. Finalmente pudo hacerlo, una bolita color rosa cayó en la boca del villano y se pegó con todo su aparato dental. 4 estaba a punto de festejar con un bailecito, cuando Rupert Puttkin lanzó varias bolas de mini golf hacia él.

Número 4 retrocedió hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

—¿No se les hace que son muchos?

—¡Sí, son demasiados! —exclamó Número 3 mirando a su alrededor. Los villanos seguían avanzando y los rodeaban—. ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Unos metros más lejos, Rachel, Fanny y Número 1400 hicieron sonidos con sus bocas, se agitaron debajo de las sogas, tratando de llamar su atención.

—¿Quieren guardar silencio? —preguntó Número 3 observándolas con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Estamos tratando de encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarnos!

—¡Awww! ¡Qué tiernos! —exclamaron los de la Otra Cuadra, delante de los villanos—. El patético Sector V siempre buscando ayuda para solucionar sus problemas.

—¡No necesitamos ayuda para partirles la cara! —exclamó Número 4.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntaron ellos y el más bajo sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo. Apretó un botón rojo y al instante, el control mismo empezó a crecer y a envolverlos, hasta convertirse en un inmenso robot, parecido a un cangrejo de metal.

—Ay, mamá —murmuró Número 2—. ¿Y ahora quién podrá ayudarnos?

—¡Pues, yo!

Todos miraron esperanzados hacia la voz que había gritado, pero rodaron los ojos al darse cuenta de que sólo se trataba de Tommy, parado en una de las vigas altas de la Casa del Árbol, con la capa ondeando tras él.

—¡Prepárense para ser salvados por Número T! —exclamó.

—¡Y por Número Arcoíris! —gritó Mushi apareciendo a su lado.

—¡Que arcoíris no es un número! —le dijo Tommy torciendo la boca—. Ya hablamos de esto.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntaron los de la Otra Cuadra—. ¿En serio piensan que dos niñitos tontos pueden…? ¡Ahhhh!

El robot cayó de espaldas, produciendo un estrepito y tablas que volaron en medio de una nube de polvo. Mushi y Tommy habían bajado de la viga con una cuerda y luego la habían puesto alrededor de las patas del robot.

—Memo, ¿le puedes decir a esta niña que arcoíris no es un número? —preguntó Tommy mientras se acercaba a su hermano y los demás.

—¿Cómo escaparon? —preguntó Kuki todavía mirando al robot en el suelo.

—¡Ay, no hay cerradura que no se pueda abrir con un broche de cabello! —exclamó Mushi señalando varios broches que tenía enredados en sus trencitas—. Ahora, ¿quién sigue de recibir sus pataditas?

Todos los villanos volvieron a gritar y a acercarse con determinación a ellos.

—Muy bien, el plan es que, tú Tommy… —comenzó a decir Número 2, pero los más pequeños lo ignoraron y se lanzaron a pelear, como dignos Chicos del Barrio—. Bueno, sí, hagan lo que quieran pues.

* * *

Número 1 hizo girar el arma ninjadolescente entre sus manos, evitando bolas de fuego que eran lanzadas por Padre. Cuando el adulto se acercó hacia él, se sacó del bolsillo la Resortera de los Chicos del Barrio y le lanzó un golpe, que lo dejó a varios metros lejos.

—Bien… —dijo Padre agachando la cabeza—. ¡YA ME HICISTE ENOJAR!

Soltó un gruñido y se encendió por completo. Las llamas iluminaron la Casa del Árbol y Número 1 se vio obligado a caminar hacia atrás, mientras el otro avanzaba.

—Parece que te quedaste sin trucos —dijo Padre con una sonrisa complacida. Número 1 llegó hasta la entrada de la Casa del Árbol, donde hace apenas unos momentos, su equipo y él estaban disfrutando de las paletas que Número 5 les había llevado.

Sonrió.

—No, todavía me quedan mis viejos trucos —dijo Nigel y tomó una de las paletas heladas que habían quedado olvidadas. Se la lanzó a Padre con todas sus fuerzas y las llamas disminuyeron.

—Ah, ¿una paleta? ¡Qué infantil! —exclamó el adulto volviendo a encenderse. Nigel arrojó otra—. ¿Es en serio? ¡No me puedes vencer con…! ¡Ah, ya basta!

Número 1 comenzó a lanzar las paletas, una tras otra, mientras Padre intentaba hacer lo mismo con bolas de fuego. El helado y las llamas chocaban en medio de ambos, creando un vapor de colores y un olor a dulce y madera quemada en el aire.

—¡Ahora sí vas a ver…! —exclamó Número 1, pero las paletas ya se le habían terminado—. Este… Bueno, ¿qué hay de nuevo, viejo?

Padre volvió a sonreír y las llamas en él se agrandaron.

* * *

Con la ayuda de Mushi y Tommy (que para sorpresa del Sector V, sabían manejar muy bien las armas), combatir a los villanos fue un poco más sencillo. Sin embargo, ellos seguían siendo más y seguían teniendo seis años de resentimiento dentro de sí, mientras que ellos seguían sin recordar todas las habilidades que en el pasado los habían hecho legendarios.

—¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Y esto otro! —exclamaba Número 3 lanzándole ositos de peluche a todo el que se le acercaba—. ¡Y esto más…! ¡AHHH!

Número 3 fue levantada en los aires por Mega Mamá y Papá Rompe-Todo, que volaban con sus trajes especiales y sus cabezas enormes.

—¡Esta niña está muy mal vestida! —exclamó Mega Mamá—. ¡Deberíamos educarla mejor!

—¡Nooo! ¡No me eduquen! —exclamó Número 3 tratando de soltarse—. ¡Ya dejé la falda de porrista!

En ese momento, el Güero se percató de lo que sucedía, corrió hasta donde estaba Número 2 y le quitó el arma que tenía entre las manos, (que era una especie de garfio volador).

—¡Oye, eso era mío! —exclamó 2 al quedar desarmado. Varios rayos de los villanos se dirigieron a él—. ¡Ay, no! ¡Ya valí!

El Güero siguió corriendo, activó el garfio y lo apuntó hacia el techo de la Casa del Árbol. Se elevó gracias a una soga y cuando quedó a la altura de los villanos que se habían llevado a 3, los empujó de una patada.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó 3 al casi caer al suelo, pero el Güero fue más rápido y la sujetó para evitar el golpe. Ambos cayeron rodando en el piso.

—¿Me salvaste? —preguntó Kuki con los ojos brillantes.

—Ah, pues… Yo… Así como salvar… Pues, pasaba por ahí… Y, pues es que…

—¡Sí, qué lindo! —gritó Memo desde otro lado, tratando de esquivar las nalgadas de Tundacula—. ¡Pero, si pudieran concentrarse en la batalla, por favooor!

El vampiro logró pegarle y lo lanzó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros. Memo chilló, sobándose la retaguardia. Mientras que Kuki y el Güero se pegaban a él, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenían armas con las que defenderse de los villanos que seguían acercándose.

En ese momento, una silueta fue lanzada por encima de sus cabezas. Cree cayó hasta el otro extremo de la Casa del Árbol, aparentemente desmayada. Todos voltearon hacia su atacante, que era Número 5.

—A ver, ¿pues no que estabas con ella? —preguntó Número 3 frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Entonces a quién le creemos? ¡Ya decídete, Abigail!

—¡Estoy con ustedes! ¡Denme un arma ahora! —exclamó 5 acercándose rápidamente.

—Sí, tú, y yo soy el Chapulín Colorado —dijo Número 4 rodando los ojos.

—¡Es en serio! —exclamó Abby y en eso, Barba Pegajosa se acercó, bastante afectado por el golpe que ya le habían dado hace unos momentos y se lo regresó, con su espada de caramelo.

—¡Auuu! —exclamó ella sobándose la cabeza. Cayó junto a sus compañeros.

—Ese no fue un golpe nada dulce, nena —dijo Número 2 y luego se rió—. ¿Entendiste? ¡Porque fue con una espada de…!

—¡Ya cállate!

—Bueno, ya vamos a morir todos juntos —Número 3 se encogió de hombros mientras observaba las caras furiosas de los villanos—. Ya hay que perdonarla. Te perdonamos, 5, aunque seas una traidora y todo eso.

—Sí, muchas gracias —dijo ella rodando los ojos.

—Lo bueno es que a Tommy y a Mushi todavía no los derrotan —dijo Número 2 con optimismo, pero en eso, dos gritos de niños se escucharon a su alrededor. El señor Fizz tenía sujetado a Tommy con una mano, mientras que con la otra bebía un trago de soda. Y a Mushi la tenía presa Joe, el tipo del café.

—Para eso me gustaban —murmuró Número 4—. La buena noticia es que a Número 1 no lo podrán derrotar.

—¡Ayyyyyyy!

Entre ellos, con bastante fuerza, cayó Número 1. Tenía la ropa chamuscada, la vara de ninjadolescente rota y sus botas soltaban cortos circuitos. Todos lo ayudaron a incorporarse.

—Le digo… Me dice… Le digo… Qué le digo… —volvió a dejarse caer en el piso, con las gafas chuecas—. No recordaba que pelear con Padre fuera tan agotador.

—Y eso que todavía no has visto nada —dijo Número 5 mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos para que se levantara. A su alrededor, Cree se había incorporado ya, y miraba enojada a su hermana. Los de la Otra Cuadra habían quitado la soga de su robot y también se alzaba imponente, casi tocando el techo de la Casa del Árbol. Los villanos se reían a carcajadas por tener al fin al Sector V acorralado.

Padre avanzó, todavía ardiendo, con los ojos amarillos mirándolos directamente.

—¡Ay, no puede ser! —gritó Número 3—. ¡Necesitamos más ayuda! ¿Por qué no hay agentes especializados por aquí o algo así? ¡No sé, alguien que tuviera todos sus recuerdos y que fuera un súper agente o comandante o yo qué sé!

Metros más lejos, otra vez, Rachel y 1400 trataban de llamar su atención para que las desataran y pudieran ayudarlos, pero ninguno volteó. Número 86, ya resignada, sólo negaba con la cabeza por la estupidez de ese Sector.

—A ellos —dijo Padre simplemente y sólo eso bastó para que todos, absolutamente todos los villanos a los que se habían enfrentado en el pasado, se fueran contra ellos.

Pronto el Sector V se vio envuelto en tundas, comida caducada, arañazos de gatos, enjuague bucal, pelotazos y un sinfín de palizas. Todo parecía perdido ya. La risa de los de la Otra Cuadra inundaba cada rincón, anunciando su derrota. Cree observaba todo, desde el aire, complacida. Padre estaba con la barbilla alzada, mirando cómo sus enemigos caían.

Parecía que era el final.

Y entonces, se abrió la puerta de entrada.

 **Transmisión interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Más de dos meses sin actualizar, deben de querer matarnos. Lo siento :( Pero, lo bueno es que tuvimos un capítulo largo y lleno de acción. La verdad a mí me encantó porque me lo imagino como una épica batalla en la que TODOS regresan. Tuvimos que cortar el capítulo a la mitad, porque era demasiado largo... Pero, eso quiere decir que ya tenemos parte escrita y que no vamos a tardar tanto.**

 **El próximo será el penúltimo. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando *llora*, ¿ahora que será de mí? En fin diganme qué tal les pareció y denme su opinión. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Continúa la Transmisión…**

Hubo una luz que destelló del exterior. El Sector V volteó ilusionado hacia la puerta, observando a quién había interrumpido la pelea y seguramente iba a salvarlos…

Pero no pudieron ver nada…

No hasta que bajaron la cabeza.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó una voz pequeña y chillona.

Hámsters, cientos de hámsters, estaban parados en la entrada, observando confundidos la escena. Todos los villanos detuvieron la masacre para ver a las pequeñas criaturas que traían ropa de playa, anteojos y maletas.

—¡Awwww! —exclamó Número 3 apartándose del Conde Tundacula—. ¡Son tan adorables y esponjocitos!

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —preguntó Número 4 estremeciéndose.

—¡Mis hámsters! ¡Ay, qué alegría! —saltó Número 1, escapando de las garras de Chester—. ¡Sabía que no me abandonarían! ¡Qué regresarían de ese crucero de retiro en las Bahamas en cuanto sintieran mi presencia! ¡Ay, pero qué feliz soy!

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó uno de los roedores, confundido.

La sonrisa de Número 1 se borró tan rápido como había aparecido.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Padre mirando a los hámsters con desagrado—. ¡Desháganse de esas ratas ahora mismo! —le ordenó a los villanos.

Y no debió decir eso.

Los hámsters fruncieron el ceño. De entre la multitud, salió uno pequeño, que se quitó sus gafas de sol, para ponerse unas oscuras, idénticas a las de Número 1. Después salieron otros cuatro, uno con googles, otro con un suéter verde, otro con el Número 4 colgado del pecho y un último con una pequeña gorra roja.

—Ajam, ajam —dijo el de las gafas—. ¡Ataquen!

Los roedores chillaron y se lanzaron contra los villanos, que, espantados, dejaron al Sector V para correr y combatir a sus pequeños oponentes. Al verse libres, Número 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 voltearon a verse, sonriendo, adivinando lo que cada uno estaba pensando.

—¡Cinco! —gritó Abby acomodándose la gorra.

—¡Cuatro! —exclamó el Güero.

—¡Tres! —dijo Kuki con una sonrisa, mientras giraba sobre sí misma, emocionada.

—¡Dos! —gritó Memo alzando el puño.

—¡Uno! —exclamó Nigel acentuando una sonrisa—. ¡CHICOS DEL BARRIO, A SUS POSICIONES!

Y la pelea comenzó.

El legendario Sector V volvió a la acción.

Era un campo de batalla. Roedores contra villanos, adolescentes y niños contra adultos. Rayos, gritos de pelea, puñetazos y patadas. Mushi y Tommy también quedaron libres y comenzaron a ayudar al Sector V. Los hámsters no sólo se dedicaban a pelar contra los villanos, sino que además sacaban armas escondidas del suelo, del techo y de las viejas paredes para lanzárselas a los chicos.

—¡Ah, qué las hilachas! ¡Somos más que ellos, vamos! —exclamó el Jefe cuando vio que sus villanos comenzaban a caer, uno por uno.

—¡Pero ellos son…! —la señora del zoológico miró al Sector V aterrada—. ¡Son…!

—Tú peor pesadilla —dijo Número 4 torciendo una sonrisa y llenando de mostaza a ambos villanos con su pistola.

—Sí, puede que nos hayamos distraído un poco —comentó Número 5 mientras le quitaba su arma de caramelo a Barba Pegajosa y lo dejaba enredado en el suelo con una cuerda de dulce.

—Y puede que ya seamos adolescentes bien guapotes —dijo Número 2 mientras de un tiro de su arma derribaba al Mago del Juego y a Shogun Rockeford.

—¡Pero seguimos siendo el Sector V! —exclamó Número 3 lanzándole ositos de peluche a todo villano que se acercaba.

—Y hasta aquí llegaron, chamacos —dijo Número 1 con la voz más grave que tenía. En la espalda tenía un arma de helado y cuando apuntó a los villanos, litros y litros de crema de fresa, vainilla y chocolate cayeron sobre ellos, derribándolos.

—¡Oh, sí! —gritó el Profesor Triple Extra Grande, sin prestar atención a la pelea, alzando en su mano un cono de helado morado y brillante—. ¡Al fin! ¡He creado el cono perfecto!

—¡Alto, fenómeno panzón! —gritó Número 4 mientras detrás de él, sin escuchar, como siempre (aunque ellos no lo sabían), los chicos lo despojaron de su cono que tristemente cayó al suelo sin que nadie pudiera probarlo. Número 3, creyendo que era un arma o algo parecido, comenzó a pisotearlo.

—¡Toma esto! ¡Estúpida arma de adulto con forma de helado delicioso! ¡Muere!

—¡Noooo! —exclamó el Profesor llorando—. ¡Me tomó seis años volver a hacer uno igual! —y luego cayó por un disparo de 2.

Tundacula quedó amarrado con una cuerda de ajo. Mushi y Tommy lograron derribar a Rupert Puttinski y a la enfermera Claiborne. Los hámsters habían amarrado ya en el suelo al Gran Hermano, y luego formaron una fila, agitaron varias latas entre sus patitas y lanzaron chorros de soda a los gatos de la Señora, lanzándolos afuera de la Casa del Árbol.

—¡Buen trabajo, pequeñas ratas! —dijo Número 4 entusiasmado, ofreciéndoles la mano. Uno de los hámsters sonrió maliciosamente y antes darle la patita, le lanzó un chorro de soda—. ¡Ahhhhhhggg! ¿Qué les hice? ¡Malditas bolas de pelo con patas!

Los heladeros lograron estrellar un camión de helado en una de las paredes de la Casa del Árbol. De ahí sacaron pistolas de helado, que comenzaron a lanzar a todos sus enemigos. Número 2 se preparó para comer todos los chorros que recibía.

—¡Ayy, esto es tan infantil! —gritaba Lizzie, desde la esquina en donde la habían dejado, amarrada—. ¡Ya déjenme salir de aquí! ¿Helado? ¡Son adultos, por todos los cielos! ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¡Algunas personas ya maduramos!

Se calló porque uno de los heladeros le apuntó. Por un momento, Lizzie temió por su vida, pero en ese instante se escuchó un grito de guerra y Número 1 apareció desde las alturas, se lanzó sujetando una cuerda y derribó al heladero de una patada. Quitó rápidamente a Lizzie de ahí y con su resortera tumbó a todos los heladeros que quedaban de pie.

—¡Ay, Lizzie! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado, mientras la desataba—. ¡Me había olvidado por completo de que estabas aquí! Todo esto de los súper villanos que nos están atacando me distrajo un poquito.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló ella apartándolo con brusquedad—. ¡Puedo desatarme yo sola, Nigel! Espera… ¿Me ayudas aquí? Sí… Listo, gracias. ¡Ahora sí suéltame!

—Pero, Lizzie…

—¡Lo nuestro terminó!

—¿Qué? Pero ni habíamos empezado… —comentó Número 1 confundido.

—¡No lo hagas más difícil! ¡Nunca vas a cambiar! ¡Así que mejor vete con tus amiguitos raros! —Lizzie se apartó el cabello de la cara, dramática—. Te he superado ya, por fin y tengo una cita con Lance.

—¿Quién demonios es Lance?

—¡Ay, es lindo, pero muy torpe! —exclamó Número 3 desde el otro lado de la Casa del Árbol—. La verdad no te pierdes de mucho… ¡Aghhh, mueran villanos! ¡MUERAN! —y continuó disparando a sus oponentes.

—¿Cuándo hiciste una cita con él? —preguntó Número 1. No parecía celoso, sino más bien desconcertado por los cambios de humor en la que había sido su novia.

—Ahorita, estaba mensajeándome con él mientras tú jugabas con tus amigotes —dijo Lizzie, muy digna—. ¡Me voy! Adiós para siempre, Nigel.

—¿Y qué le vas a poner un Casco para Novio o algo así? —Nigel se estremeció.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. ¡Eso es tan de 2003! Lo de hoy es acosar por internet —Lizzie le dijo adiós con una mano y luego, tranquilamente, ignorando la batalla, salió de la Casa del Árbol.

* * *

Los que aún no se daban por vencidos eran los de la Otra Cuadra. Su robot lanzaba a todos los hámsters por la ventana y pateaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—¿Se creen mucho porque pudieron derrotar a estos ineptos? —preguntaron sonriendo malvadamente—. A nosotros ni siquiera nos han tocado el cabello. Siguen siendo los mismos inútiles de siempre.

—¡A ver, delicaditos! —exclamó Número 4 parándose frente a ellos en posición de batalla—. ¿Dónde van a querer sus pataditas?

—Oh, miren, es el Chico del Barrio más tonto —dijeron—. Como buenos presidentes de la clase, hay que ayudarlo con matemáticas —fácilmente, con su robot, tomaron a 4 de la sudadera y lo elevaron en el aire—. ¡Uno! —exclamaron cuando lo lanzaron—. ¡Dos! —lo atraparon con las garras del robot y volvieron a lanzarlo—. ¡Tres!

—¡Ayy, no! —gritó Kuki mirando cómo los de la Otra Cuadra hacían omelette al Güero—. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

—Para tú —dijo un hámster tirando de su falda para que ella volteara a verlo. Tenía extendida la patita y en ella, había un control remoto.

—¡Wow! —exclamó 3 tomando el aparato—. ¿Es un control mágico para despertar al legendario Simio Arcoíris que se oculta en la tierra del amor y los dulces pachoncitos?

—No —dijo el hámster mirándola como si estuviera loca. Número 3 alzó las cejas, presionó el botón que había en el control y al instante, un fuerte ruido hizo temblar las paredes de la Casa. Desde una compuerta lejana que se abrió con rapidez, apareció un conejo robótico gigante.

—¡WORALE! —gritó 3 dando saltos—. ¡Esto es mucho mejor! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —tomó al hámster entre sus manos y lo frotó contra su mejilla. La criatura se ruborizó mientras Kuki corría hacia su amado robot, que no recordaba, pero que seguramente adoraría igual que antes. Cuando se subió en él y se acomodó en su asiento afelpado, miró los controles frente a ella con curiosidad.

—¡Uy! ¿Qué será esto? —preguntó y presionó uno de los botones. Un rayo láser salió disparado de la boca del robot y tiró a varios villanos que estaban rodeando a Número 1, 2 y 5.

—Cool —dijo Número 5 observando al robot con tranquilidad—. Yo también quiero uno de esos.

—¡Número 3! ¡Utiliza las palancas de adelante para moverte! —exclamó Número 1, emocionado de que su amiga tuviera otra vez el gran conejo.

—¿Hablas de estos palos de trapeador que están aquí? —preguntó ella observando los controles.

—¡Esas _meras!_

—Está bien —dijo ella y la compuerta del robot se cerró. Pronto, el enorme conejo se dirigió a la otra esquina de la Casa del Árbol, en donde el robot de los de la Otra Cuadra seguía lanzando a Número 4 al aire.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntaron ellos observando al conejo con burla. El Güero colgaba de las garras del robot—. Ya hemos aplastado a esa cosa antes y lo volveremos a hacer. Nuestra tecnología es superior a su patética… ¡Ahhhh!

Número 3 había presionado otro botón. Esta vez, enormes llamaradas salieron de la boca del conejito y quemaron todo el robot de los de la Otra Cuadra. El Güero gritó cuando las garras metálicas lo soltaron, pero antes de llegar al suelo, una de las patas del robot de 3 lo sujetó.

—¡No se saldrán con la suya! —gritaron los de la Otra Cuadra desde el piso. Observaron a su robot quemado con furia—. ¡Vamos a…! ¿Eh?

—¿Quieren saber quién pone la T en el Arcoíris? —preguntó Tommy acercándose a ellos.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—No, pero es nuestro nuevo lema —dijo Mushi apareciendo por detrás. Disparó un arma que rápidamente envolvió a los de la Otra Cuadra en una esfera, un campo de energía que no los dejó escapar.

—¡Nooo! ¡Libérenos ahora mismo!

—Bien hecho, Número T —dijo Mushi chocando puños con Tommy.

—Gracias, Número Arcoíris.

—¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca —dijo el Güero mientras se bajaba de las patas del conejo para llegar al suelo. Kuki salió de ahí también.

—¡Güero! ¡Estás bien! —exclamó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Ay, sí, ni estaba en peligro —balbuceó él apartándose—. Yo me estaba haciendo cargo de todo.

—Oh, bueno… —dijo Kuki haciendo un puchero y bajando la mirada. Número 4 se volteó, preparado para seguir luchando, pero vio que desde el otro lado, Número 5 le hacía señas exasperadas para que volviera con Kuki. Tardó bastante en captar el significado de las señas y cuando lo consiguió, se sonrojó.

—Oh… Emmm… Sí, claro —carraspeó—. ¿Kuki….?

—¿Sí? —se volvió, ilusionada y con los ojos brillantes.

—Tengo que… Tengo… Yo tengo… —respiró profundo. La voz apenas podía salir de su garganta—. Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella y se acercó más—. ¿Qué es?

—Yo, eh… Bueno… —el Güero volteó a ve ella siguió haciéndole señas de desesperación—. Es… Es que yo… —apretó los puños—. Yo quiero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiero? ¡Ah, sí! Sí, sí quiero… Eh… Lo que pasa es que… Yo… Yo quería decirte… Que…. Quería decirte que tú me…

Y en ese preciso momento, cuando un secreto que todos esperábamos estaba a punto de confesarse, el Güero cayó al suelo y no lo hizo por los nervios. Un destapacaños le había sido lanzado, golpeándolo directo en el rostro.

—Discúlpenme, llegué tarde —dijo Excuseitor apareciendo en la entrada de la Casa del Árbol—. Nadie quiso traerme, tuve que agarrar camión y pues subió y… Eh, ah, ¡sí! ¡Número 4! ¡Mi venganza se cumplirá hoy mismo! ¡Muajajajajajaja!

Número 3 observó al Güero, tirado en el suelo. Se quedó callada, miró a Excuseitor. Respiró hondo. Cuando abrió los ojos, sus pupilas tenían llamas.

—Tú… —murmuró enfadada—. Tú… —gruñó—. ¡TÚ! —gritó.

—Ay, mamá —dijo Excuseitor encogiéndose en su lugar—. Yo, este… Mejor vuelvo al rato.

—¡WAAAAAAA!

Número 3 no necesitó de su conejo. Tomó un arma que estaba en el suelo y se lanzó contra Excuseitor, completamente enloquecida. Los pocos villanos que todavía estaban de pie miraron a Kuki y palidecieron. El pobre y viejo excusado solo soltaba adoloridos lamentos y quejidos.

—¡DEJEN QUE ME LO DIGA DE UNA VEZ! —gritó Kuki y terminó de masacrar a Excuseitor en el piso. Otro grito hizo que todos retrocedieran mientras ella avanzaba hasta donde estaba el Güero y le quitaba el destapacaños de un tirón—. ¡NO VUELVAN A INTERRUMPIRLO!

Respiró hondo.

—Ahora, sí, ¿me decías, Güero? —preguntó ella con un tono de voz completamente diferente, adorable y suave.

—¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró Padre observando como prácticamente toda su épica batalla se había detenido para observar ese momento entre dos adolescentes.

—Número 4 está a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a Número 3 —le susurró Tundacula desde el suelo. Había recuperado las palomitas de maíz y las comía con esmero.

—¿Cómo? ¿Todavía no se lo dice?

—Ya han pasado más de seis años, yo que ella ya lo habría mandado a… —murmuró la Señora de los Gatos.

—¡Lo que quiero decirte es…! —Número 4 volvió a suspirar hondo—. Lo que quiero… Quiero decirte… ¡Aghhh! —se golpeó la cabeza—. ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

—Espera —Número 3 lo tomó de las manos antes de que continuara y sonrió—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que no tienes que decirlo, Güero. Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —el muchacho levantó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Porque todos lo sabemos! —gritaron los villanos, el Sector V y los hámsters.

—Oh, bueno, entonces… —balbuceó el Güero—. Creo que no es necesario que…

Ya no pudo seguir hablando y esta vez no fue porque algún villano los interrumpiera, ni porque algún destapacaños cayera entre ellos. Fue porque Número 3, jaló sus manos y lo acercó hasta ella… Y finalmente, lo besó en la boca.

Todos los presentes, fueran o no malvados, hicieron "awwww", mientras ellos seguían con lo suyo. Número 4 tenía los ojos abiertos, impresionados, incrédulos. Pero después de unos momentos, los cerró y se dejó llevar, besando a la chica que le había gustado durante toda su niñez, aunque no pudiera recordarlo. Pareciera que ya había terminado todo. Número 2 incluso tenía pegada la cabeza, enternecido, con el Catarro Común, pero entonces se percataron de que todavía estaban combatiendo, así que volvieron a cargar sus armas y siguieron peleando.

Cuando Kuki y el Güero se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados.

—Bueno —dijo él tras un leve carraspeo—. Eres la mejor compañera de misiones que haya tenido.

—Ay, tú no estás tan mal —dijo ella. Los dos se sonrieron, cargaron sus armas y volvieron a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, Cree corría esquivando los disparos de los chicos y a los hámsters, y por fin logró llegar hasta donde había caído la máquina dulcirificadora de Padre. Sin pensarlo, presionó algunos botones y estaba por disparar, cuando alguien le aventó un rayo que la hizo retroceder.

—No tan rápido —dijo Número 2 acercándose, empuñando su arma—. Tengo que decir que para ser tan dulce, a veces luces algo amarga.

—¡Agh! ¡Sigues siendo tan patético como siempre! —Cree se alejó de la máquina para lanzarse contra el chico. Antes de que Número 2 pudiera hacer algo, ya le había quitado el arma y lo tenía tirado contra el suelo. Pero él, en vez de aterrarse, casi pudo escuchar el coro de los ángeles. Una luz iluminó el rostro de la adulta.

—Casémonos —dijo completamente enamorado. Cree frunció el ceño y lo aventó lejos de ahí con facilidad—. ¡Te esperareeeeee!

Volvió a correr hasta la máquina y ahora sí, presionó uno de los botones principales. Los cables que podían verse en la Casa del Árbol se iluminaron, porque estaba tomado la energía para poder amplificar el poder de dulcirificación. De la máquina, creció una antena y de ella, salió disparado un rayo hacia el cielo. En ese momento, en distintas partes del mundo, la dulcirificación comenzó a caer. Niños y niñas de todas partes recibían los rayos y comenzaban a suplicar por hacer sus tareas y ayudar a sus padres. China, Japón, Francia, México. La dulcirificación comenzó a llegar a todos lados. Cree estaba riéndose malvadamente, cuando una patada la tiró al suelo y la alejó de la máquina, que aun así no dejó de disparar su rayo dulcirificador.

—Muy bien —dijo Cree incorporándose del suelo—. ¡Espera que le diga a papá sobre esto! —exclamó enfadada en cuanto vio que su atacante era Número 5.

—¡Oh, y espera a que yo le diga que estuviste usándome todo este tiempo para dirigir a los ninjadolescentes y acabar con los niños! —exclamó 5 sin quitar su posición de batalla.

—¡Y espera a que yo le diga a mamá que fuiste tú la que rompió ese cuadro conmemorativo de Luis Miguel!

—No lo harías —dijo Número 5 entre dientes.

—Rétame —pidió Cree levantándose del suelo y adoptando una posición parecida a la de su hermana.

—Bien, tú lo pediste.

La pelea comenzó. Ambas dieron un grito de batalla y luego cuerpo con cuerpo. Una patada. Un gancho a la derecha. Varias caídas. Puñetazos. Cree dio un salto hacia atrás. Abby esquivó la mayoría de sus golpes. Una patada en el aire. Dos izquierdazos. La pelea era tan igual, tan pareja, que parecía que jamás iba a terminar.

Y entonces, cuando ya se habían alejado de la máquina y estaban cerca de la nave de 1400 que se había estrellado, Cree tomó el pie de Abby y logró estamparla contra la puerta del vehículo.

—Te he dicho cientos de veces que no puedes ganarle a tu maestra, Abby —dijo ella sonriendo—. Sé todos tus movimientos. Eres tan predecible.

—Eso no es verdad… —gruñó Número 5 tratando de soltarse.

—¡Y pensar que te dejé tanto tiempo a cargo de los adolescentes! —se lamentó la adulta—. No pudiste ni manejar a este patético grupo cuando eras una simple niña, ¿cómo creí que podrías con toda una organización?

—¿Qué?

—Fui mucho mejor líder de los ninjadolescentes que tú. Yo no hubiera caído ante los jueguitos infantiles de nadie —se burló ella.

—Basta, Cree —dijo 5 sin poder quitársela de encima.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Herí tus sentimientos? ¿Quieres que te pase un Simio Arcoíris?

—No, no es eso es… —5 se mordió el labio y desvió la vista—. Tienes razón, Cree.

—¿Eh? —Cree alzó las cejas, sorprendida—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Tú pudiste haber manejado mucho mejor la situación, yo sólo me rendí y decidí apoyar a los chicos —Número 5 cerró los ojos, frustrada—. No sé cómo ser una buena líder y es que sólo quería… Yo quería… —ahogó un sollozo—. Sólo quería que estuvieras orgullosa de mí, Cree. Es lo que siempre he querido.

—¿Qué? —Cree aflojó el agarre—. ¿Lo dices en serio, Abby?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué sería de mí sin las enseñanzas de mi hermana mayor? —5 por fin logró soltarse y se puso ambas manos sobre el pecho, emocionada.

—¡Ay, Abby! —Cree la abrazó—. ¡No sabía que pensaras todo eso!

—¿Podrás perdonarme, Cree? —preguntó Número 5 correspondiendo al abrazo.

—¡Claro que sí, hermanita!

—Aún si te digo que… —Número 5 dejó de lucir angustiada y torció una sonrisa—. ¡Eres una tonta!

Con un rápido movimiento, 5 usó el abrazo en el que tenía a su hermana para lanzarla hacia la puerta de la nave espacial. Cree quedó encerrada, mientras 5 apretaba el botón que sellaba la puerta. Cree, adentro de la nave, golpeó el cristal.

—¡Tienes suerte, mocosa! ¡Estaba a punto de hacerte lo mismo!

—Que te diviertas en la Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio, Cree —dijo Número 5 acomodándose la gorra.

—¡No te atreverías!

—Rétame —dijo Número 5 repitiendo la amenaza que ella le había dicho antes de la pelea, y sin más, apretó el botón de piloto automático que estaba fuera de la nave.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó Cree mientras la nave causaba un estallido y se alejaba de la Casa del Árbol en dirección a la luna.

Fue todo.

No había ningún villano de pie. Los hámsters vitoreaban encima del montón de adultos que estaba amarrado en el piso. Los de la Otra Cuadra seguían gruñendo y gritando adentro de la esfera en la que los habían encerrado Mushi y Tommy, que los vigilaban con las armas alzadas. Número 1 corrió hasta donde estaba el resto de su equipo.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó Número 2—. ¡Vencimos a todos!

—No… —murmuró Número 1 y se volvió hacia la otra esquina de la Casa del Árbol—. Aún falta alguien.

Padre no estaba mirando a los villanos con decepción. Ni siquiera parecía enfadado con los de la Otra Cuadra. Simplemente se encontraba de pie, cruzado de brazos, observando al Sector V con aparente tranquilidad.

—Veo que tu equipo se ha vuelto fuerte, 1 —comentó—. Casi parecen los viejos tiempos. Tengo que darte mérito. Juntaste a un montón de adolescentes inútiles y los hiciste pelear.

—¡Oiga! —gruñó Número 4.

—Pero, debiste decirles que no iba a ser tan sencillo ganar… —Padre juntó ambas manos y una explosión de llamaradas iluminó la Casa del Árbol. Pronto se cubrió por flamas enormes y sus pies empezaron a crecer, también su torso. Sus manos se transformaron en garras, de su espalda brotaron dos largas alas y su cara se convirtió en la de un reptil enorme.

—Nadie dijo que íbamos a pelear con dragones —dijo Número 2 ofendido.

—¡¿En serio creíste que podrían derrotarme?! —rugió Padre y de su hocico soltó llamas gigantes que incendiaron poco a poco las paredes de madera. El Sector V se alejó corriendo—. ¡Soy la mayor pesadilla de los niños!

Con una garra aventó a Mushi y a Tommy, despojándolos de sus armas.

—¡No construí por años esta máquina para que de repente llegaran unos tontos adolescentes a arruinar mis planes! —Número 2 iba corriendo hacia él para enfrentarlo, pero Padre con facilidad lo lanzó varios metros lejos—. ¡Me encargaré de destruirlos de una vez por todas!

Volteó hacia abajo, porque Númer iban corriendo rápidamente hacia él, tomados de las manos, preparados para combatir. Padre volvió a lanzar llamas hacia ellos, obligándolos a retroceder.

—¡El Sector V será historia al fin! —esquivó un disparo de Número 5 y luego también la lanzó lejos. Muy lejos. La chica cayó hasta donde hace unos momentos combatía con Cree, cerca de la máquina dulcirificadora.

Los hámsters volvieron a cargar sus pequeñas armas y empezaron a dispararle al dragón, pero él rugió tan fuerte que las paredes y el piso de la Casa del Árbol comenzaron a temblar y las pobres criaturitas retrocedieron, espantadas.

—Y ahora, señor 1…

Se acercó a Nigel, que estaba detrás. Logró acorralarlo en una de las esquinas. Las flamas consumían las paredes y el techo. La madera comenzaba a caer, los cables a lanzar chispas. Nadie podía acercarse porque el fuego era intenso y rodeaba a Número 1, sin darle la oportunidad de escapar. Sin embargo, él no retrocedió y no bajó la mirada. Los ojos de Padre se reflejaron en las gafas oscuras.

—… es tu fin.

—No, Padre —dijo Nigel y volteó a ver de reojo algo que se movía detrás del dragón—. Es el tuyo.

Tan solo un segundo bastó para que Padre comprendiera lo que iba a pasar. Número 1 sonrió. La máquina dulcirificadora, con sus ruedas debajo, avanzaba rápidamente hacia él. Número 5 se la había lanzado. Número 1 extendió el brazo para detenerla. Tomó el láser. Antes de que Padre pudiera reaccionar, apretó el botón dulcirificador.

Una luz blanca rodeó el lugar.

Y todo se quedó en silencio.

 **Trasmisión interrumpida…**

* * *

 **¡Uff! Nuevo capítulo al fin. Preparense porque este es el penúltimo oficialmente y el siguiente ya es el final. Me encantó mucho escribir todo, desde la pelea hasta el momento de tres y cuatro. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y no los haya decepcionado, porque de verdad me esforcé bastante en escribirlo. Y también espero que la pelea contra todos les haya parecido lo suficientemente épica y les haya traido buenos recuerdos de la serie :)**

 **Por cierto, no olviden que 86, 362 y 1400 siguen ahí amarradas xD El siguiente lo subiré más rápido, lo prometo, aunque es difícil porque me he encariñado mucho con esta historia y quisiera seguirla para siempre T.T**

 **En fin, espero sus lindos reviews como siempre, de verás muchas gracias por ellos, me animan mucho :D**


End file.
